Asclepius Abides
by wyles77
Summary: "To be a ship's medic is to be doctor, priest, teacher, and parent to your crewmates. You're the one who's supposed to fix everything, the one they scream for in agony, the only one upon whose shoulder it is permissible to cry. They willingly bare their souls to you. And that sacred trust is how I endure." Karin Chakwas reflects on her time aboard the Normandy.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _So you guys have been very patient with me, and the sequel to Better Angels is still in the works, I promise. But to celebrate the first anniversary of my starting to publish on the site, and Better Angels passing 100 000 views (seriously, you guys are amazing - thank you so much for reading my stuff, and for your support, it means the world to me), I decided to take a closer look at the story from the viewpoint of one of my favourite characters. No idea yet how this will really shake out, but let's give it a whirl, shall we? Characters and the Mass Effect setting belong to Bioware, I'm just having a bit of fun... As always, Better Angels 'verse._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Alliance Medical Facilities, London, Earth, 2186_

"Can I ask you a question, ma'am?"

"Certainly. I like to see a hunger for knowledge in the young."

"You served on the Normandy, didn't you?"

"All the wealth of wisdom at my disposal, and _that's_ your question?"

"No. _No_." Private Kowalski shifted slightly in his bed, straining to sit up. "But you did, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"So what was it like? I mean," Kowalski bulldozed on to avoid a further interruption, "working with Commander Shepard, and all those aliens. Taking down Saren, then working for Cerberus against the Collectors, and ... shit, Doc... uh, I mean, ma'am. You were there for, like, the whole campaign. From Eden Prime right the way through to London, you were on Shepard's crew. You were there when it all went down. It musta been awesome."

Dr. Karin Chakwas snorted brusquely as she placed a breath sensor before her patient. "I wasn't anywhere, Private. Here, blow into this for me... thank you. I was in my medbay, doing my job by patching up people like you, block-headed squaddies with more courage than sense, be they human, turian, krogan, quarian or asari." _This again_, she thought wryly. _Even after all they've fought through, all the horrors, they still want tales of heroes and glorious victories_. "Though Alliance marines do set the bar for sheer guts - and the attendant stupidity - rather higher than most others."

"Semper fi," the young man grinned, unfazed by her attempted disdain. "Come on, Doc," he wheedled, "you must have _some_ stories. Tell me about Commander Shepard." He coughed, a racking bark that shook his entire frame, and wiped the smile from his face. "Please?" he croaked.

Karin eased him back onto his pillows, crushing down the sudden urge to weep. Little more than a boy, Private Kowalski was dying. He'd caught a radiation blast from a Reaper destroyer being brought down, caught it at just exactly the wrong range, too far to be killed outright, too close to receive a treatable dose. All they could really do for him was manage his symptoms and ease his suffering. No matter how often Karin had dealt with such cases through her long career, it never got any easier. Especially with the young ones. "Very well, Mr. Kowalski," she acquiesced, taking a seat on the bed. Taking his mind off his situation for a while would probably help them both, she reasoned. "What would you like to hear about?"

"Anything. Everything." The young man smiled up at her, eager curiosity brightening his eyes. "How did you even get appointed to the ship in the first place?"

Karin chuckled. "I was lucky enough to be shipmates with the Normandy's first captain..."

* * *

_SSV Tokyo, 15th March 2183_

"Good evening, Doctor."

The skipper's rumbling bass cut through the stillness of the medbay. Karin hastily gulped down the last mouthful of her tea and swivelled her chair to face him. As she started to stand, Captain Anderson waved her back down with a genial grin. "Ah, ah, keep your seat, Doc - I think we're past the need for formalities by now, don't you?"

"I never like to presume, sir," Karin replied with an answering smile; the CO's relaxed approach was something she appreciated after nearly twenty-five years' service. "What can I do for you?" She activated her omni-tool, checking his records. "You're overdue your routine physical, you know. Setting a bad example to the crew, et cetera."

Anderson rolled his eyes as he pulled out the chair next to hers and sat down. "Not right now, Doc, please."

"Can I book you in for an appointment?"

He nodded resignedly. "Sure. Day after tomorrow, once Commander Cole is back aboard and I'm not on swing shifts."

"Understood, sir, thank you." Karin made a note on her omni-tool and closed it down.

"All quiet?"

"Yes, sir. Mid-watch is usually pretty slow, what with everyone getting their beauty sleep. Gives me time to catch up my reading and correspondence courses."

Anderson nodded to her terminal screen. "What are you working on there?"

"My final certification for advanced asari trauma surgery. It's accredited through Serrice University Hospital. I'm given to understand that it's rather a tough school, and the course has been an excellent challenge."

Anderson quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Have you treated alien patients before, or is this some kind of busman's hobby?"

"I did an exchange on Thessia when I was serving aboard the Valley Forge. I spent six months in a hospital in Armali," Karin explained. "I started studying for my qualifications while I was there. And I'm also certified for turian trauma, have been since Shanxi."

Anderson frowned. "I didn't know you were at Shanxi, Doc. It's not in your file."

"No, it wouldn't be," Karin smiled. "I was a cadet at the time, on my field experience semester while going through officer training at Bethesda. It was quite the introduction to the military life."

The captain chuckled at the understatement. "I'll bet. Well, this new intelligence certainly makes what I'm about to propose a more solid choice." He leaned forward in his chair, dark eyes fixed intently on the medic. "This is confidential, Doctor, so keep it under your hat for now. I've been appointed to a new command, and I'll be leaving the ship at the end of this cruise."

Karin blinked, surprised by the news. "I... well, congratulations, sir. But I think I can speak for most of the crew when I say we'll be sorry to lose you." She'd been working with Anderson for a few years now, and had come to greatly respect her commanding officer. They'd struck up a warm professional friendship, since the skipper often found his way to the medbay in the still watches of the night, looking for some company or perspective. _Half the crew are little more than kids_, he'd grumbled once. _Sometimes, you just need to have a conversation with a real grown-up_. Happily, they had also discovered a shared taste for Serrice ice brandy and fine single malt whisky, which had helped the conversations along no end. "I'll certainly miss our little chats."

Anderson smiled conspiratorially. "Not necessarily. I've been asked to take command of an experimental frigate. She's coming off the line in a few weeks. We co-built her with the Turians, as a gesture of closer co-operation with the Council races. The brass want to make a good impression, so I've been authorised to hand-pick my crew. I'd like you to be my Chief Medical Officer, Karin." His smile became sly. "Working with the Council, chances are you'll get the opportunity to put some of that extra-curricular learning to good use, and I enjoy our little chats as much as you do. Besides, which, you're the best CMO I've worked with; your name was always going to be at the top of my list."

"My word, that's quite the charm offensive, Captain. It's a privilege to see such a master strategist in action," Karin twitted him gently, and he chuckled.

"That's the other reason I want you on my team - your propensity for puncturing egos. A handpicked crew, the best the Alliance has to offer - I don't have to tell you there will be a lot of high self-esteem and hot air. I need a medic who can handle hotshots." He grinned at her. "So, what do you say?"

Karin grinned back. "I don't get some time to think it over?"

"Sure you do." Anderson looked down at his antique wristwatch exaggeratedly, then back up. "Time's up."

"As our marines would no doubt say, sir... bring it on." Karin rose and walked over to her personal locker, fishing out a bottle of brandy and two glasses. "I'd say this calls for a toast, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely."

Karin poured the drinks, and passed one across to Anderson. "Cheers, sir. To new adventures."

"New adventures."

"So, do any of these hotshots have names? I feel I should know my enemy in advance."

"We'll make a strategist of you, yet, Doc. I have Charles Pressly as my Navigator, and Adams has already agreed to transfer." Anderson chuckled. "I showed him the design specs for the engines and I think he fell in love." His expression became sly. "Reckon you might have some competition there, Karin."

Karin kept her tone carefully blank. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. Sir." Her slow-burning relationship, if it could even be called that, with the Tokyo's Chief Engineer was no one's business but theirs.

Anderson smiled wryly. "Whatever you say, Doctor. Anyway, beyond that I don't have any confirmed thoughts, though I know who I'd like as my XO."

"Oh? Not Commander Cole, then?"

"No. Cole's a good officer, but he's pretty pedestrian. I need someone with a little more... dash."

"And who would that be?"

Anderson drained his drink. "Rachel Shepard."

Karin frowned in thought. "The name's familiar, but..."

"It should be. You served through the Skyllian Blitz, didn't you?"

Karin snapped her fingers as the memory surfaced. "Elysium, of course." She took a thoughtful sip from her drink. "I've never met her."

"You'll like her," Anderson promised. "I've known her since she was a baby; she's a great kid. And she's just about the best soldier I've ever seen. Good leadership instincts, level-headed, cares about the people she commands. She'll do well in the role."

"Not one of those damn-fool heroes, then?" Karin asked with a smile; it was clear Anderson thought very highly of this woman. "Not one of those ones I'll spend all my time patching up and arguing with about medical restrictions? I'm getting too old for that kind of aggravation."

"Nah. She's smarter than that. And anyway, the first cruise will be a shakedown run, a couple of months of grandstanding, so she shouldn't have an opportunity to get anything more than paper cuts." Anderson chuckled as he got to his feet. "Well, I'd better get back to it. Thanks for the drink, Doc, and for being up for a challenge. I feel better for having you on my team."

"It's my pleasure, and privilege, sir," Karin replied. "I'm looking forward to serving on... what's the ship going to be called?"

"The Normandy."


	2. A Hero's Welcome

**A Hero's Welcome**

"Morning, Doc!"

"Mr. Kowalski. You're oddly pleased to see me this morning."

"Well, you left me on a cliffhanger. You gotta tell me more."

Chakwas laughed. "I sense a bargaining position here."

"You what now?"

"Another chapter, as it were, if you eat your breakfast." The untouched bowl of porridge rested on his table.

"That's blackmail, Doc!" Boyish outrage contorted the young soldier's features.

"I prefer to think of it as quid pro quo," Karin rebutted the accusation, unmoved. "A mutually beneficial agreement."

The private pulled a disgusted face, but nodded reluctant agreement. "Yeah, sure, Doc, whatever. I promise I'll eat that goddamn goop if you tell me more ."

"Good lad. " Karin pushed his bowl and spoon toward him. "Now, you eat, I'll talk. What would you like to hear about today?"

"How you met Shepard. And then I want the rest of the story. As many squid pro quos as it takes," Kowalski declared before shovelling a defiant spoonful of the nutrient-enhanced porridge into his mouth.

"Are you _sure_ you want to hear about it this way?" Karin asked doubtfully. "None of my memories are especially exciting. Very few heroics happen in the medbay."

"You save people's lives, Doc," Kowalski mumbled. "Ain't nothin' more heroic than that." He grimaced as he swallowed his mouthful. "Even if you can't save mine."

In spite of herself, Karin flinched. "Private..."

"Spare me, Doc," the young man interrupted soberly. "I can read my rad doses, the same as you can. I know what's happening to me, and I know how it's gonna end. I just... I get the big picture stuff, I really do, but I'd like to know that someone really made it through all this shit with something to live for. That we made a difference, _represented_, not just for the whole damn galaxy, but for our buddies." Tears glinted in his eyes. "No one else in my unit made it through. By the time that fuckin' Reaper went down, the cap and me, we were the only ones left kickin'." Captain LeMond had died of his wounds a few weeks ago, before the Normandy had returned to Sol. "Hell, no one in my whole damn division made it, as far as I know," Kowalski continued. "So maybe I ain't never served with Shepard, or Williams, or Vega, and I'm not like to now, but us marines, we're all in the same damn foxhole, Doc. We're all in the same suck. So they're my buddies, my guys, my fire team. And I want to know what happened to my buddies in the war."

"Then you're in luck, Kowalski, because I can tell you with complete confidence that Shepard has something to live for." Karin smiled affectionately at the thought, as the memory of the reunion witnessed barely two days ago flashed through her mind. "_Someone_ to live for." She settled on the edge of the bed again. "Very well. How did I meet Shepard..."

* * *

The medbay doors slid open with a soft hiss, a sound far more refined than Karin was used to. She might only have been aboard the Normandy for a few days, but she was already becoming attuned to her surroundings, and she did not miss that the noise of the doors granting entry was not followed by footsteps making their way into her domain.

She looked up from her terminal to see her unexpected guest waiting politely just inside the doors, a young woman with neat, bobbed auburn hair that fell to her jawline and clear green eyes set in a pretty face with a dusting of freckles across the nose. She stood at a casual parade rest, hands tucked into the small of her back, BDU shirt sleeves rolled to the elbows, collar unbuttoned with casual disregard for dress regs. She was tall, a good few inches taller than the doctor, and her expression was set in a cautious smile. Karin did a quick double-take — there were no ID tags or rank flashes on the uniform — then offered a smile of her own in return. _I do believe this is our illustrious XO_.

Contact made, the stranger straightened her posture slightly. "Dr. Chakwas, I presume?" she enquired, a gentle north american accent colouring her speech.

"Indeed. And you are?"

The woman stepped forward, offering her hand. "Commander Rachel Shepard. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Karin agreed, accepting the handshake with an apprehensive glance at the commander's tautly muscled forearm. Shepard was a marine, which in Karin's experience invariably equated to a grip like a vice and a bone-crushing handshake. Lieutenant Alenko had nearly broken her fingers in his enthusiasm, but the XO's handshake, while firm, was precise and controlled, imparting confidence without inflicting injury. "Welcome aboard, Commander. We've all heard quite a bit about you."

"I deny everything, Doctor," Shepard declaimed with a sheepish grin. "I can imagine what you might have heard, but I just do my job, same as anyone else in this uniform. And my apologies for the lack of conspicuous ID - between finishing up with my old unit and redoing all my paperwork at the repple-depple, I haven't had time to scare up any new insignias as yet."

"Think nothing of it, Commander - though I barely recognize you from your personnel file."

"I'd be amazed if you had," Shepard confided conspiratorially. "The picture's terrible."

Chakwas chuckled. "I don't think I know anyone who likes theirs. Mine's about ten years out of date now - I still have mostly dark hair." She ran a hand through her silver locks. "Not really helpful in identifying me any longer, but vanity forbids an update." She sighed wistfully. "Don't get old, Commander, there's a piece of advice for you up front."

"Not sure I care for the alternative," Shepard replied, amusement twinkling in her green eyes.

"A very fair point." Karin activated her omni-tool. "So, do you have a few minutes for a baseline scan? Then I can do your prep work and you can have your full check-in tomorrow morning."

Shepard shrugged. "Sure. Where d'you want me?"

Karin arched an eyebrow at her. "Not even a word of complaint? Are you _sure_ you're a marine, Commander? I don't need you to do anything except stand there, thank you," she continued as she activated the scan.

"Oh, I'm sure," Shepard chuckled. "To my mother's lasting disappointment, I wasn't bright enough for a naval commission. But ICT teaches you the value of good medical prep. You spend half the course time in the medbay, or at least it feels that way. And one of the guys in my training class died on an exercise because he didn't disclose an injury to the doctor - he'd torn up the ligaments in his ankle playing basketball on the base landing pad, and he tried to tough it out. It gave out on him while we were traversing a via ferrata, and he hit his head off the guard rail when he fell." She shook her head. "It was a stupid way to die, but it taught the rest of us one hell of a lesson."

Karin nodded soberly. She'd noted the N7 designation in the commander's file, but aside from Anderson, who had stood down from such duties to pursue naval command, she'd never served with one of the Alliance's elite commandos. "I imagine the courses at ICT are unforgiving," she commented, noting several well-healed breaks and puncture wounds decorating the XO's body.

"That's a delicate way to put it," Shepard noted wryly as she sat against the edge of the desk.

"How would you describe them, then?"

"Pure undiluted hell," the commander replied succinctly. "But I survived. Just about."

"Well, you look to be in pretty good shape," Karin observed as she read the preliminary results. The diagnosis was an understatement; the woman was in perfect physical health.

"I work out," Shepard deadpanned, and Karin grinned at her.

"Oh, I have a feeling I'm going to _like_ you, Commander."

"Well, that's a relief. Being in the CMO's bad books is never a smart move."

"Speaking from personal experience, are we?"

"Oh, yeah." The XO winked. "Can't promise I won't end up in yours."

"Well, you _are_ a marine," Karin said deprecatingly. "And it's wise not to make promises you can't keep, but Captain Anderson seems to think you're sensible enough not to get into excessive trouble."

Shepard smiled at that. "You know the Captain?"

"I've served with him for a few tours now, on the Tokyo. He's a good leader, I think; he knows when to let things slide and when to crack the whip. The crew knows he's seen pretty much everything they'll ever run into, and he cares about the people under his command." Karin arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "I understand you know him rather well?"

Shepard nodded. "All my life. But I've served under him as well, on the Roanoke, and I can endorse wholeheartedly what you just said. We're lucky to have him."

"And you, from what I gather."

"Ah, just you wait till you get to know me better, Doc - can I call you Doc? Or do you prefer your rank?"

"Doc's fine, Commander, I'm actually quite partial to it," Karin assured the XO.

"Great. Yeah, when you get to know me, you might revise that opinion."

"I might," Karin agreed wryly.

"So, how did you end up serving in the Alliance?" Shepard asked. The inference wasn't exactly subtle, but it was clear; further prying into tales of heroism would not be welcomed.

"Oh, I enlisted right out of med school." Karin chuckled. "Earth always seemed boring to me. Too safe, too secure. I figured the colonies were teeming with exotic adventure. I wanted to travel the stars, tending the wounds of tough soldiers with piercing eyes and sensitive souls. I was young and naive. And then I got my first field assignment... at Shanxi."

"Ouch," Shepard murmured.

"Yes indeed. Turns out military life isn't _quite_ as romantic as I'd imagined. But humanity needs the Alliance if we're to keep expanding through the Traverse, and the Alliance always needs good doctors. So I stayed on to do my part."

"Ever think you made the wrong choice?" Shepard asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Sometimes I think about opening a private practice back on earth," Karin admitted, "or maybe taking a position at one of the new med centres out in the colonies, but... there's something special about working on soldiers. If I left the Alliance now I'd feel like I was abandoning them."

"Well, from what I've heard, we're almost as lucky to have you as we are the Captain," Shepard remarked, frowning as her omni-tool beeped. "Ah, shoot. Duty calls." She pushed to her feet. "Nice to meet you, Doc. I'm looking forward to working with you. Will you have some time for me tomorrow to go over the crew's duty and field restrictions? I need to be aware of any potential medical complications, so that we can mitigate any avoidable issues."

"Certainly, Commander. I'll schedule a slot into your personal calendar, along with one for your medical check."

Shepard nodded. "Works for me. Thanks, Doc. Catch you later."

"Good afternoon, Commander." Chakwas smiled a farewell, and watched the XO leave. She was looking forward to sharing her findings with Adams.


	3. The Spectre of a Spectre

**The Spectre of a Spectre**

"What were the rest of the crew like?"

Chakwas blinked, pulled from her reminiscence by the question. Shaking her head, she focused on Kowalski. "I'm sorry, dear boy, what did you say?"

"I was asking what the rest of the crew were like." Kowalski grinned. "Sorry, Doc, I didn't mean to scare ya."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that to scare me, Kowalski," Karin assured him primly. "But wool-gathering, now that's a trait of the elderly that accosts me these days with alarming regularity." She burst out laughing as she saw the look of utter incomprehension on the private's face. "I'm a doddery old woman, Private, let's just leave it at that. The rest of the crew?"

"Yeah. You said Anderson had picked a bunch of hotshots. I know about Shepard, but what about the others? Vega and Williams weren't there, were they?"

"No, no they weren't. They arrived later. It was a good bunch, certainly worthy of the description hotshots. Charles Pressly was being groomed for dreadnaught command. Jeff Moreau ... Joker... possibly the most gifted pilot to ever wear an Alliance uniform. Adams was... is... a design engineer rather than simply a systems expert. Of course, not all of the crew could be hand-picked; logistics and practicalities meant that we had the usual mix of boots and old salts on the lower decks. But in the marine detachment, Anderson had excelled himself. Lieutenant Alenko had the highest test scores of anyone ever to graduate OCS. Chief Crosby was an old war buddy of the Captain's, and every last one of the marines on the crew had a distinguished service history and good-conduct stripes. Save one, selected for his raw potential." Karin sighed heavily. "Corporal Jenkins."

* * *

"I just don't like it."

"So you keep sayin'," Adams observed as he took a deep gulp from his mug of tea.

"I suppose you think it's all on the up and up?" Pressly demanded irritably. "Anderson commanding a shakedown run? A Spectre on board to "monitor" for the Council? And Commander Shepard, the Hero of Elysium, as the XO? They're not telling us everything."

"Of course they're not," Adams agreed patiently.

"And you're happy with that?"

Adams shrugged. "It's not my business. I'm here to keep the engines running, get us to the places we need to be. Where we go and what we do once we're there is no concern of mine."

"And you're not even remotely curious?"

"I didn't say that. But worrying about it won't achieve anything. And besides," the engineer grinned, "if there's anything worth hearing, I'll hear it from Karin. She has the Captain's ear, after all."

Chakwas cuffed his shoulder in rebuke. "Behave," she chided affectionately. "Besides, I'm no more in the know than you are on this particular topic. And similarly disinterested in speculating."

"So you don't care where we go and what we do either?" Pressly accused.

"I'll care about it when I have it confirmed to me by the Captain that I need to," Karin replied. "In the meantime I have more than sufficient work to do to keep me busy. Besides, shore operations inevitably result in casualties, so I'm always most at ease when everyone's safe and sound aboard the ship."

Pressly shook his head in exasperation "You just don't get it, either of you."

"Well, that's probably why we're not command material," Adams observed humorously, draining his mug and setting it in the dishwasher. "On which note, I have to get back to the engine room. Our guest wants a report on the drive core efficiency." He grinned at Karin, saluted Pressly in a slovenly manner, and ambled off in the direction of the elevator.

Pressly glowered. "Which just proves my point. _The turian_ wants a report, so Adams has to jump. It stinks."

Karin shook her head helplessly. "Charles, dear boy, _do_ try to relax; you're going to give yourself an ulcer. Are you heading to the bridge?"

The navigator nodded. "We're making the jump through the relay in a few minutes. I want to be there when Joker gives that turian sneak a pointed demonstration of Alliance military skill."

"Well, you can escort me, then. I've rather a hankering to be on the bridge for the Normandy's first mass relay jump." Pressly drew himself up and offered his arm with old-world chivalry, and Karin chuckled as she accepted it. "Why thank you, kind sir."

She parted company with the navigator at the door to the CIC, smiling a greeting to Corporal Jenkins, the young marine standing post by the comm room. Logging herself into an auxiliary terminal near the galaxy map, she got to work on preparing some notes on L2 biotic implants for Commander Shepard to pass the time. In their briefing this morning the XO had not been conversant with the issues surrounding such implants, and had asked for some more details. Lieutenant Alenko would no doubt be mortified, but it was far more important to Karin that his superior understood the risks that he would run in sustained combat situations and manage his exertion accordingly. Left to himself, a young man with something to prove would inevitably push himself too far, and for Alenko, that could prove fatal. She'd seen the way the Lieutenant's eyes had lit up when speaking about working with Shepard; even if the XO was personally dismissive of her hero status, the soldiers she served with assuredly were not.

As if considering the Commander had summoned her, Shepard came up onto the CIC, nodding to Chakwas as she passed, heading for the cockpit, where Karin could just make out the angular form of the Spectre, Nihlus Kryik, the brooding, aloof turian who had so inflamed Pressly's outrage.

"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range," Joker's voice rang over the comm. "Initiating transmission sequence." Karin saved her notes and closed the terminal, wanting to give the moment her full attention."We are connected," Joker continued, running through the technical poetry of a mass relay approach. "Calculating transit mass and destination."

Anticipation settled over the bridge crew as one by one, they stopped their work, eyes tracking the XO's progress, heads cocked to listen to the hypnotic cadence of Joker's recitation. "The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector... All stations, secure for transit."

A thrill shot through Karin as the engines powered up, making the deck beneath her feet reverberate. This moment of perfect acceleration, the sudden tug in the pit of your stomach when the relay yanked the ship into a mass effect bubble and catapulted it at impossible speed to another part of the galaxy, this moment was sheer joy, a tiny, exultant piece of her inner child that a quarter-century of experience had never been able to coax into growing up.

"Board is green. Approach run has begun..." Karin took hold of the bracing handles on either side of the terminal, "hitting the relay in... three... two... one."

Blue light flared through the CIC as the Normandy crossed the horizon. For a brief instant, the millisecond gap between the relay firing and the momentum dampeners kicking in, Karin felt herself flying, then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Smiling wryly, she was about to reopen her terminal when Nihlus stalked past, ignoring the crew coldly as he headed to the communications centre behind the CIC. Turning to stare after him - she would readily admit that she was not immune to the drama of the Spectre's presence - she caught the eye of Corporal Jenkins, who was looking a little green. Not everyone enjoyed the experience of mass transit as much as Karin did. "All right Corporal?"

"Sure." Jenkins straightened up, chest puffing out as he tried to cover his moment of weakness. From the corner of her eye Chakwas saw Commander Shepard stop to have a word with Pressly. "Man, I can't believe we're going to Eden Prime."

"Sounds like there's a story there," Karin remarked.

Jenkins shrugged. "I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc. It's not the sort of place Spectres visit." He grinned happily. "There's something Nihlus isn't telling us about this mission."

"Oh, not you as well," Karin groaned. "That's crazy. The captain's in charge, he wouldn't take orders from a Spectre."

Jenkins arched his eyebrows with the superior certainty of the very young. "Not his choice, Doc. Spectres don't answer to anyone. They can do whatever they want. Kill anyone who gets in their way." The statement was practically dripping with adolescent hero-worship.

"Oh, you watch too many spy vids, Jenkins," Chakwas scoffed. Spectres held a wide mandate and Karin had little doubt they played fast and loose like any black-ops outfit, but a carte-blanche licence to kill seemed far-fetched, to say the least. Jenkins looked past her appealingly, and she turned to see Shepard approaching. Behind the XO, Pressly was staring down at his terminal, looking chagrined.

"What do you think, Commander?" Jenkins demanded as he snapped to and saluted his superior. "We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itchin' for some real action!"

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal," Karin sighed, rolling her eyes at the XO in mute appeal.

Shepard returned the NCO's salute perfunctorily. "Stand easy, Jenkins. The Doc's right - only a fool goes looking for a fight."

Jenkins flinched at the gentle rebuke. "Sorry, Commander. But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before, not with a Spectre on board."

"Neither have I," Shepard pointed out calmly. "Just treat it like any other assignment you've had and everything will work out."

"Easy for you to say, ma'am," Jenkins objected. "You proved yourself during the Blitz. Everybody knows what you can do." Shepard leaned her weight to one side, cocking her hip and folding her arms, and Chakwas sensed her discomfort, even though it was well masked behind her patient smile. "This is my big chance," Jenkins carried on, oblivious. "I need to show the brass what I can do!"

"You're young, Corporal," Shepard soothed. "You have a long career ahead of you. Don't do something stupid to mess it up."

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm not going to screw this up," Jenkins declared. "I'm ready."

Shepard nodded and turned to Karin. "What's your take on Nihlus, Doc?"

Chakwas rocked one hand from side to side uncertainly. "He's a hard man to judge. Why do you ask?"

"Just feels like every time I turn around he's there, like he's watching me. Ah," the XO shrugged, dismissing her own uncertainty, "it's probably just coincidence. It's not a big ship, after all."

"Well, in any case, I haven't said more than two words to him. He usually only speaks to the Captain."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Shepard said wryly.

"I hope we get the chance to see him in action," Jenkins added. "I heard he once took down an entire enemy platoon all by himself."

"You know much about the Spectres, Doc?" Shepard asked, ignoring Jenkins' attempt at diversion into gung-ho storytelling.

"Only what I've read. They work directly for the Citadel Council, in small groups or alone, a shadow organization with a mandate to preserve and protect galactic stability. "

"Protect it at any cost," Jenkins corrected. "Don't forget that part. Spectres operate above the law." Shepard arched an eyebrow at him, and he subsided, blushing.

"Seems like they'd be hard to control, if they have unlimited power," the XO commented thoughtfully. "You'd have to be pretty confident they would do the right thing." Shaking her head, she turned back to Jenkins. "You're from Eden Prime, right, Corporal? What's it like?"

"It's pretty peaceful. Gorgeous too, but paradise gets boring after a while. Too calm, too quiet. That's why I joined the Alliance."

Karin smiled as she heard the echo of her own youthful enthusiasm in the Corporal's words. "It's one of our most stable colonies. No real danger - a good spot for a shakedown run, I'd say."

"There's got to be something else going on," Jenkins protested. "We've got a Spectre on board! That's why I'm so wound up. I can't wait for the real mission to start."

If the XO knew anything different, she had an excellent poker face, Karin decided as she watched Shepard uncoil herself. "Just calm your jets, Jenkins," she advised. "You'll get your opportunity. I should go - the Captain wants to see me. No doubt it's time to reveal Nihlus' super secret Spectre plan." Winking at Jenkins, the XO moved off, heading for the comm room, and Karin couldn't help but laugh at the young marine's crestfallen expression.

"Never mind, Jenkins. As the commander says, you'll get your chance."

"Yeah, maybe." Jenkins looked after the XO with a wistful expression. "Hey Doc, there are no human Spectres, right?"

"No. Normally they're drawn from the council races; turian, asari, or salarian."

"I reckon Shepard would be a good Spectre," the corporal opined. "Don't you?"

"I suppose so, Jenkins. I suppose so. And maybe, one day, if you listen to what the commander tells you, you might be one too." Patting the young man's shoulder in farewell, she headed back to the infirmary.


	4. Paradise Lost

**Paradise Lost**

"It was supposed to be a coffee and cake run," Chakwas reminisced. "Eden Prime, the garden world, the jewel in the Alliance's colonial crown. A simple shakedown. In hindsight, of course we all had our suspicions about Nihlus, even if we played them down, but even if the Captain had told us the truth up front, we could never have imagined the mission would snowball the way it did..." She sighed pensively. "The moment we got that distress call, the galaxy changed irrevocably."

"Shit," Kowalski breathed. "_This_ is what I'm talking about. For everyone else, this is something you read about on the extranet... assuming the extranet still exists." He frowned suddenly. "Wait, if the extranet's gone, that means my subscription to Fornax... awwww, come on! That was a month's pay up front! God damn it..."

Karin stared at him, and he blushed furiously, right to the tips of his ears. "Shit. Sorry, Doc. Stupid to get worked up about something so unimportant, right?"

"Not at all," Karin disagreed with a grin. "You obviously thought it a worthy investment. I'll ask around if you like, see if anyone's got a hard download they might be prepared to share."

"You're awesome," the private beamed. "And here I thought you were gonna tell me I'd go blind."

"I'm not your mother, Kowalski. In fact, as your doctor, I'm pleased to see that you're displaying such a normal, healthy urge for a young man."

He sighed. "There was this one pic... nothing crude, just a candid shot of a naked asari, lying on her front on a bed. She's just lying there, feet kicked up behind her, eyes closed like she's imagining her dream guy, and... oh man. We had it pinned under the hatch in our Mako. Called her Bella. She was our good luck charm. Even the girls used to cop a feel on the way by, she was so hot."

"You marines and your asari girls," Karin chuckled. "Did you ever graduate beyond the picture?"

Kowalski laughed. "Me? You gotta be kidding. I never even got out of the Skyllian Verge after I got through with boot camp. I was deployed in the Fifth fleet, on patrol in Arcturus and Petra, peacekeeping along the Batarian border. And when the Reapers came through we hauled ass back here." He wrinkled his nose. "There was that one bar on the Arc - Aeon - where they sometimes had asari dancers touring through, but they were strictly officer rations. Beyond a grunt's pay grade." He shrugged. "Helluva incentive to make OCS, I always thought. Anyway, where was I?"

"Things you read on the extranet..."

"Ah yeah. You were right there when the galaxy changed. It's not a story for you, it's a memory."

"And not a happy one," Karin offered gently. "For a variety of reasons, that turned out to be a very, _very_ bad day."

* * *

As the Normandy picked away from the drop point, Chakwas returned to the infirmary. Her assistant, Chief Emerson, was already working, checking their inventory, making preparations for incoming trauma cases. It seemed certain from the distress call that there would be casualties among the colony's citizens. Normally Karin would have assisted him, but as this was the crew's first ground mission, she wanted to monitor the shore party closely, make sure that everything was up to spec with their combat trauma systems.

"Shore party to Normandy, confirming comms," Shepard's voice sounded as Karin settled to her terminal, donning a communications headset and bringing up a window showing the topographic HUD that the squad would use to navigate.

"Normandy, confirming," Lieutenant Lowe, the communications officer, responded. "You are lima charlie, Commander."

"Suit telemetry looks good, Commander," Karin confirmed. "Good to go from my side."

"Ship perimeter clear," Alenko reported.

"OK. Let's move." Shepard's order was given with calm authority. Predictably, Shepard had the lowest heart rate of the three-man party, with Jenkins' anxiety already spiking within a few minutes of leaving the LZ. "Oh God," he whispered, "what happened here?"

"Normandy, shore party," Shepard broke in. "The colony looks like it's been hit pretty hard. There's a lot of smoke up ahead, seems like most of the town is on fire. No response on any military or civilian channels. Also, we're seeing sporadic energy weapons fire at range. No signs of survivors as yet. Moving in to investigate."

"Roger that, Commander," Anderson acknowledged. "Exercise extreme caution."

"What the hell are those?" Alenko, his sharp exclamation accompanied by a peak in his vitals.

"Gas bags," Jenkins supplied after a tense moment. "Don't worry, LT, they're harmless." Despite his assurance, the corporal sounded frightened.

Silence for a few moments as the team skirted the edge of a small pond, then Shepard spoke again. "We've got some bodies here, Normandy," she reported dispassionately. "Pretty badly burned. Three, four... no, five. Headed away from the colony — they were running from something."

"Tagging their co-ordinates for clean-up," Alenko added.

"Keep moving," Shepard commanded. "Spread out, advance by cover. Something killed these people, we don't know what, and we don't know if it's still out here. Keep your eyes peeled, take it nice and slow. Jenkins, you hear me?" A pause. "Jenkins!"

Uh... yeah, sure."

"I'm not your damn girlfriend asking if you want a beer, marine! Do... you... get... me?" Shepard bellowed.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Jenkins agreed with alacrity. "Nice and slow, ma'am!"

"All right, move it out."

A minute ticked past in taut silence as the team made their way up a low hill just outside the colony. Karin glanced at her telemetry readings as the marines paused to check their surroundings. Shepard and Alenko were green on all screens, but Jenkins' heart rate was still climbing, and his adrenaline levels were sky-high. Tuning to the corporal's mike pickup, she could hear his breathing, fast and panicky. "I gotta help," he was muttering. "I gotta get there, we gotta go. I'm coming, just please be alive, please..."

Karin hastily switched to Shepard's private comm feed. "Commander, Jenkins is..."

"Yeah, I know, Doc, thanks," Shepard cut her off softly. "Hold up, we got another body. Looks identifiable. Visibility is compromised, though - I don't like that corner. Alenko, move up on the flank. Jenkins, hold position and cover the LT. If it's clear, I'll go in."

"Moving," Alenko confirmed, his marker on the HUD advancing. "Yeah, I can make out a little more detail from here. Looks like a kid..."

"Jenkins!" Shepard's sudden shout of warning caused a feedback loop to squeal viciously over the comm, but through the electronic storm Karin could clearly hear someone swear, then screaming, then the grinding, guttural roar of assault rifle fire. Wincing, she slapped the volume down as dread clawed at her, her reluctant gaze drawn magnetically to the medical telemetry in time to see Jenkins' vitals flatline. _Oh, no._

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" Alenko barked as the rattle of weapons fire died away. "All targets down, repeat, all targets down. Where the hell did they come from?"

"With me, LT!" Shepard snapped. "Normandy, Jenkins is down, repeat, Jenkins is down!"

"What just happened?" Anderson demanded. "Shepard? Shepard, report!"

Ten seconds of awful stillness, then the words Karin already knew were coming. "Jenkins is dead, sir," Shepard replied stonily. "We encountered hostiles, airborne mechanical drones of some kind. They opened fire on Jenkins when he was out in the open."

"Ripped right through his shields," Alenko reported, sounding sick. "He never stood a chance. He just ran right out there, I couldn't stop him. Shit." The lieutenant drew a shaky breath. "D'you think... he said he had a little brother..."

"Maybe," Shepard responded. "Doesn't matter right now."

"But..."

"Alenko?" Shepard broke in, quiet, but firm, "Alenko, you need to listen to me, OK? Done is done. We'll see that he gets a proper service when the mission is complete, but right now I need you to stay focused, you hear me?"

Alenko sucked in a sharp breath. "Aye aye, ma'am."

"Good. It's just you and me now. We keep it together, we both go home. Stay frosty." Shepard's comm channel clicked off as she switched to a private line to the Captain for a moment, then clicked back on. "OK, negative contacts. Let's move."

"I've got some burned out buildings here, Shepard, and a _lot_ of bodies." Nihlus' report broke through the shock of the moment. If the turian had heard what had happened to Jenkins, he gave no sign. "I'm going to check it out. I'll try to catch up to you at the dig site."

"Copy that, Nihlus," Shepard acknowledged coolly. "We're starting to get resistance, drones of some kind. Watch yourself."

The Spectre did not respond. _Charming fellow_, Karin thought, but really, she could hardly blame him. Jenkins was their comrade, not his. She bit her lip as the image of the young man lying on the deck, laughing hysterically after Kaidan had thrown him around biotically, flashed through her memory. Then she pushed her grief down, locking it away to process later. There was still a mission to complete, and lives might depend on her focus.

"Contact," Shepard reported crisply, jerking Karin back to the moment. "Hostiles, look mechanical, moving in on a target, looks like a human. Strike that, two humans, one a prisoner, one making a break for it."

"Oh my God!" Alenko exclaimed. "They just impaled that guy on a spike!"

"Take 'em down!"

Gunfire bellowed over the comm, followed as always by a moment of shocking silence, then Shepard's voice. "All clear, negative contacts. Looks like we found ourselves a stray grunt. Standby, Normandy." Her mike went off-line.

Karin rubbed her eyes, looked away from the screens for a moment, and caught the gaze of her shocked nurse. "Jenkins," Emerson almost whispered, "he's..."

"There's nothing we can do for him, Chief," Chakwas said sorrowfully, "but we still may be able to save other lives today."

Emerson nodded heavily and returned to his tasks, just as the XO's comms came back on line. "Captain, we've picked up a Gunny from the two-twelve; she believes she's the only survivor from her unit..."

* * *

"That was Williams, right?" Kowalski interrupted eagerly. "The Gunny?"

Chakwas laughed. "I don't think I need to tell this story, do I? You seem to know so much already." She patted Kowalski's knee reassuringly as he pouted at her. "Yes, that was indeed Ashley, though I wasn't properly introduced until a while later..."

* * *

"Sir, Williams has identified the hostiles as geth. Visual inspection seems to bear that out — I'm uploading omni-tool scans for verification."

"Geth?" the Captain queried incredulously.

"Yes, sir. A lot of the colonist have just been shot, but the geth appear to be using some of them for... I dunno, some kind of ritual." Shepard's voice was ice cold, totally dispassionate. "They're being impaled on metal spikes that appear to have been brought in specifically for the purpose. The Gunny confirms the apparatus wasn't here this morning. We'll keep you informed - we're moving up to the dig site now. Williams is tagging along to lend a hand. I'm patching her into our comms network."

"Good," Anderson grunted. "Check in when you can."

The team progressed swiftly to the dig site, facing down another ambush with ease, and reported that the beacon was gone. Karin watched intently as they made their way toward the research camp beyond the dig, noting Alenko's stress levels were climbing as the exertion began to take its toll. Shepard, in contrast, remained baseline calm, as though nothing the mission threw at her could shake her focus, until, after clearing the camp of hostiles, she made her next report.

"I think we figured out what these spikes are for, Normandy." The XO's voice was no longer cold, thickened with anger and revulsion. "They're turning the colonists into zombies."

"Say again, Shepard?"

"The colonists that have been impaled are... _changed_. Sending vid footage of one of the corpses. Once they notice you, they attack, and they don't stop till they're dead. So far that's been manageable, but if there are any large groups we could be in real trouble."

Karin accessed the commander's upload and recoiled in horror. "Good God!" The bipedal creature on the ground resembled a human in physical form only. The body was laced with cybernetics, the eyes replaced with lights, and it was completely hairless, with all identifying features skewed by the rictus stretched across the blue-white, veined face. "Shepard, can you get a biometric scan, please?"

"Copy that, Doc. Alenko, take a biometric scan and upload it to Dr. Chakwas. Williams, with me, let's check that prefab out."

The data from Alenko's omni-tool began to scroll up Karin's screen. "There you go, Doctor."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Can you take a few close-ups of the implants as well, please? And repeat the scan and take some photographs of the geth."

"This isn't a science field-trip, Doctor," Alenko objected, his tone harsh with stress. "We're in hostile territory here."

"And if we run across the geth as an enemy again, this data could be invaluable," Karin pointed out.

"Do it, Lieutenant," the Captain ordered shortly.

"Aye aye, sir."

"Normandy, Shepard here. We found two survivors from the research team - Williams can vouch for their identities. The two-thirty-two are confirmed as a total loss. Dr. Warren told us the beacon was moved to the spaceport for transport. We're heading there now to rendezvous with Nihlus."

"Roger that, Shepard," Anderson rumbled.

"What is _that_? Off in the distance?" Alenko gasped.

"It's a ship!" an unfamiliar voice, obviously Chief Williams, replied. "Look at the size of it!"

"Uh, Normandy, that alien ship from the distress call is taking off," Shepard reported. "You might wanna watch your six up there."

"Now we find out if the stealth systems are worth the price we paid," Anderson observed. "Shore party, we're going radio silent. Continue to your objective as planned."

"Lima Charlie, sir. Shore party out."

"Joker," Anderson ordered, "confirm rigged for silent running, and shift orbit. I want the planet between us and that ship."

"Aye aye," the pilot confirmed. "Stealth systems are engaged, coming about to new orbit trajectory."

The deck shifted beneath Karin's chair, but she paid it no mind as she opened the data files uploaded by Shepard and Alenko, getting her first good look at a new species. The geth had not ventured beyond the Perseus veil in over two centuries, and as a result virtually no human had ever laid eyes on one. Karin had seen archive pictures of the AI race that had driven the quarians from their homeworld, but the images from Alenko were much clearer, depicting a bipedal form similar to their parent race, with a single ocular sensor mounted in an almost disproportionately small head. But then again, having been designed rather than evolved, the geth were unlikely have their primary CPU housed in such a vulnerable site.

"Negative contact," Joker reported over the comm a few minutes later. "Hostile vessel has cleared the system horizon."

"Damn, that was fast," Anderson observed. "Normandy to shore party. We're clear. Shepard, report."

The sound of gunfire echoed once more in Karin's ears. "Standby, Normandy," was Shepard's terse response. Seconds ticked by, then the XO spoke again. "All clear. Normandy, repeat your last."

"What's your status, Commander?"

"Fubar, sir," Shepard responded tiredly. "Nihlus is dead."

"What?"

"The Spectre's dead, sir. Someone blew the back of his head off at close range. We have an eyewitness source - one of the dockworkers - says that another turian killed him. Said it looked like Nihlus knew him, addressed him by name."

"What was the name?"

"Saren."

"Saren?" the captain blurted, sounding shocked. "You're sure?"

"That's what he said, sir. Mind you, I don't know that I'd call our witness reliable - he's a smuggler, and pretty badly shaken up." Shepard sighed. "The geth tried to detonate explosives - looks like they were trying to cover their tracks. We've dealt, and we're nearly at the beacon - with your permission, sir, we'll get it secured, and then we can try to figure this mess out."

"Get on it, Shepard. The sooner you have that damn artefact, the happier I'll be."

Karin could hardly believe what she was hearing. First Jenkins, then the geth with their strange cyborgs, the alien ship that looked born of a nightmare, and now Nihlus was dead, supposedly at the hands of another turian? "Captain, I'm having a hard time processing all of this," she remarked, switching to a private comm line.

"You and me both, Doc."

"This Saren character - you sounded as though you knew the name?"

Anderson huffed a sigh. "That's a long story, Karin. I... hang on, the ground team's reporting in."

"We're clear." Shepard sounded relieved. "All hostiles eliminated. Normandy, we've secured the beacon. Requesting immediate evac from these co-ordinates."

_Mission accomplished_. Removing her headset and setting the comm feed to pipe through the infirmary speakers in the background, Karin got to her feet. "All right, that sounds like we've achieved our objectives," she observed. "Emerson, could you see to getting a grav-sled to make pick-up on Jenkins?"

Of course, Doctor," the chief agreed.

"Get Chief Crosby to draft some marines to help you," Karin suggested. "I'm sure they'll want to bring him home. Once the Commander's secured the beacon, we..." She trailed of as the telemetry alarm wailed again, and William's desperate shout echoed across the open comms.

"Shepard's down! Shit! Medical emergency! Shepard is down, repeat, Commander Shepard is down. We need evac!"

* * *

**A/N:** _So, it's not my intention to go into this level of detail on every mission, as Chakwas' story is not necessarily tied to events on the ground, but this one time, since so much is set in motion by what happens on Eden Prime, I wanted to take a close-up look. And also, because Jenkins deserves his five minutes in the limelight... Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews and feedback - it's always great to hear from you guys! _


	5. Signs and Portents

**Signs and Portents**

"Holy hell!" Kowalski breathed. "That's almost more action than I saw in my whole term up until the Reapers hit. And that was just the start, right?"

"That was just the start," Karin confirmed. "The first time Shepard ended up flat out in my medbay. Little did I realise at that time just how often that pattern was to repeat over the next three years." She smiled. "But that's not the start you mean, is it?"

"Nope. The start of the Reaper War, right there in that story. Three years ago." He frowned soberly. "Three years where we could have been preparing? And the Council sat with their thumbs up their collective ass that whole time?"

"It wasn't quite _that_ black and white," Karin observed. "Galactic politics never is, but essentially, yes, that's more or less what they did."

"Unbe-fucking-lievable," the private groused. "What a bunch of assholes."

"Well, hindsight is always clearer, my boy, and the Council were not alone in their inaction. Not that I'm defending them, but none of the individual planetary governments did anything either." Karin shook her head. "I once heard Lieutenant Vega ask if it would have made much of a difference, in the end, and no one was ever able to answer him. You said you were deployed in the Fifth Fleet before returning to Earth?"

"Yeah."

"Then you were probably better prepared than most, whether you knew it or not. Admiral Hackett was well aware of the threat, and while he may not have publicly made a fuss, I know he was planning as best he could."

"Hackett never said a word that I heard about it."

"Really?" Karin was unable to keep her amusement from her voice. "The C-in-C of the Fifth Fleet was your bull-session buddy, was he?"

Kowalski flushed. "Fair point, Doc," he granted grudgingly. "OK, so Shepard was down. What happened next?"

* * *

"Make a hole!"

Lieutenant Alenko's voice was shrill, edged with panic as he burst into the medbay with Commander Shepard slung around his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Chakwas intercepted him as he stumbled to a halt, looking around wildly. "On the bed, please, Lieutenant," she ordered, pointing for emphasis. Alenko complied, laying the Commander out gently but quickly. "Now, tell me what happened?" Karin requested crisply.

The Lieutenant did not answer, apparently too shaken to be paying attention, continuing to stare witlessly at Shepard's prone form as Karin moved past him to check whether it was safe to remove the XO's helmet. Dismissing Alenko as irrelevant for the moment, the doctor looked over at the second soldier to have entered the room, a young woman she didn't recognise, wearing a Gunny's rank stencils on a suit of armour that looked to be about five years past its best.

"What happened down there, Chief?" Karin snapped, locking down her sadness at the knowledge that the soldier standing there should be Jenkins.

The Chief twitched reflexively towards attention. "Uh, ma'am, it was the Prothean beacon. The LT was looking at it, when it turned on, started glowing green and shi..." the soldier paused, flushing with embarrassment, "stuff… sorry, ma'am."

"Chief, I don't give a damn about your language, I want to know _what happened_," Karin reiterated sternly as she hit the call button for Emerson. "You can turn the air blue for all I care, but I need information."

The younger woman nodded. "You got it, Doc. The beacon started glowing green, and making a whining noise. It dragged the LT forward, some kinda forcefield or something, I don't know how. The Commander grabbed him, threw him out of the way and the beacon caught her instead. It lifted her clean into the air, maybe five feet. She was just hanging there, glowing with this weird green light for what felt like a minute – probably it was only fifteen, twenty seconds. Then she sorta jerked, like someone had kicked her in the stomach, and the beacon blew out. The shockwave threw her across the deck, maybe fifteen feet till she hit the ground. The impact sounded real bad."

Chakwas nodded her understanding as she prepped a syringe of cortical stimulant and administered the shot into the armour's emergency IV delivery port. The doors hissed open to admit Emerson to the bay and she commenced her orders without looking up from her patient. "Hector, set up an IV of saline, please, then you can help me get the commander out of this armour. Chief Williams, thank you. Are you injured?" Karin continued as she popped Shepard's helmet. The XO's face was deathly pale, but her breathing was steady. The doctor pried her jaws gently apart, determining the source of the blood all over the commander's chin to be a bitten tongue.

"No ma'am," Williams responded smartly. "Couple of bumps and bruises, nothing I wouldn't have got on the training field."

"Good. Then do me a favour and take the lieutenant to get cleaned up. He's making my medbay untidy."

The Chief nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She grabbed Alenko's arm. "C'mon, LT, let's give the doc room to work."

Alenko didn't move. "It's my fault," he said dejectedly. "She wouldn't have been injured if I hadn't..."

"That's quite enough of that," Karin cut him off briskly. "Go with the Gunny, Lieutenant. Get yourself cleaned up and make your report to the Captain."

Alenko blinked, then a frown settled across his handsome features. "I'm not leaving till I know Shepard's OK," he declared stubbornly.

"That was an _order_, Lieutenant," Karin barked, unmoved. "Clear the medbay right now, Mr. Alenko, or I will have the Gunnery Chief escort you to the brig rather than the men's room."

"C'mon, LT," Williams coaxed, tugging Alenko's arm gently. "You'll feel better after a shower. Once you've made your report to the Captain the doc will know more, anyway."

Alenko allowed the Chief's pull to get him moving, and Karin flashed a grateful glance at the NCO as the soldiers headed for the door. Turning back to Shepard's bedside, she activated the control interface and began to prep for a full diagnostic scan.

The detailed scan results were still compiling when the medbay doors hissed open and Captain Anderson barrelled into the room. His eyes darted worriedly up and down Shepard's form. "Aw, shit, Junior," he muttered as he approached the bedside and laid a careful hand on her forehead.

"She's stable, Captain," Karin reassured him quickly. "In a deep state of unconsciousness."

"You mean a coma?"

"Not precisely," Karin disagreed. "Her brainwave patterns are indicative of a high degree of cognitive activity, with some rather unusual beta wave frequencies. It's odd. Doesn't fit the classic definition of a comatose state. I'm running a full neurochemical map in addition to the standard trauma diagnostics, hopefully that will shed some light."

"Will she wake up?"

"I don't know, sir," Karin said honestly. "There's too much about the beacon and the interaction that's unknown for me to begin to make a prediction at this stage. She might come round in half an hour. She might remain unconscious indefinitely."

Anderson's shoulders sagged under the weight of the prognosis, then he gave a soft, bitter chuckle. "I have a dead Spectre, a broken Prothean beacon, a colony massacre and an alien incursion on my hands. Intergalactic crises all. But do you know what weighs most on me?" He swept an arm out to indicate Shepard's still form. "Having to tell her mother about this. Damn, it'll be Danny all over again."

"Danny, sir?"

Anderson nodded. "Her father. We were best friends, met at OCS and went through school together, then we were posted together. He died young, younger than she is now." He sighed heavily. "I'd better call Hannah, then get to work trying to figure this damn mess out. Keep me posted on her condition."

"Of course, sir. I have a number of avenues of treatment to pursue." Karin shot a glance to the far end of the bay, to the casket resting on the last bed that held the remains of Corporal Jenkins. "What about Jenkins' family, sir? Would you like me to..."

Anderson shook his head to cut her off. "No need," he said gruffly. "His family were among the victims on the colony. There's no one left to tell."

"Oh, dear God." Karin reached out to squeeze her Captain's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, sir. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. Fix my friend's baby girl." Anderson shook off her touch brusquely and walked out, shoulders still bowed. Sighing, Karin returned to the painstaking work of studying the XO's neurochemical maps.

The next disturbance came an hour or so later, Alenko returning to hover nervously at the commander's bedside. "What's wrong with her, Doc?" the young man asked, voice loaded with guilt.

"Kaidan, come over here," Chakwas instructed firmly. He hesitated, then obeyed, crossing the room the stand at her desk, towering over her. Somewhat discomfited, Karin got to her feet; he still towered over her, but somehow it wasn't as off-putting when the gap was smaller. "What happened to Jenkins, and to Shepard, was _not_ your fault."

"You weren't there, Doc," Alenko disagreed. "I set the beacon off, being nosey. If I hadn't, the commander would be fine. And Jenkins... it just happened so fast, I screamed at him to get down, but..." He trailed off, biting his lip.

"Maybe I wasn't there, but I do know Commander Shepard made a choice to put herself in harm's way. Perhaps that was to protect you, but that's what you marines do for one another, I'm told. It was her choice, and you would have done the same for her. As for Jenkins… we all heard Shepard order him to stay in cover. You had no reason to think he would disobey her."

"We shouldn't have taken him down there in the first place."

"He wouldn't have wanted to be left behind. In his position, could you have stayed aboard the ship, knowing your family were under threat? Would you have trusted your colleagues with their fate?" Alenko shook his head mutely. "Just so. And you can't say that taking someone else would have turned out differently," Karin continued. "There could still have been casualties. You can't second guess yourself like that."

"Maybe," Alenko allowed reluctantly, but Karin could tell he didn't really believe it.

"Get some rest, Lieutenant," she advised sympathetically. "You've had a bad day, and expended a lot of energy — physically, mentally, biotically."

"I want to be here when she wakes up," he reiterated softly. "Please, Doc. I'll sleep on the next cot, I just… I need to see that she's OK. Please."

Karin looked deep into Alenko's soulful brown eyes, recognising that allowing him this penance would help him assuage some of his guilt. Only Shepard could grant him absolution, in his mind, but keeping vigil would, to some degree, redress the balance. "Very well, Kaidan. As long as it doesn't interfere with your duties... make yourself comfortable."

* * *

"He fancied her, didn't he?" Kowalski chuckled.

Karin rolled her eyes in amused exasperation. "Why is it, do you suppose, that soldiers are worse than old women when it comes to gossip?"

"Because we have no social lives," Kowalski replied glibly, "and speculating on whether other people have them is the only way to cope. When it's something that might be frowned upon, like two of your officers getting down and dirty in the armoury, then it's juicy. Especially when it's a woman on top situation, 'cos there ain't nothin' sexier than a chick you have to salute. And Shepard's a looker, from what I saw on the vids."

Karin laughed. "Doing a bit of fancying of your own, are you, Kowalski?"

"Sure. What's not to like? So, the LT had the hots, and he was hanging around to be Mr. Sensitive, so when Shepard wakes up…"

* * *

"Doctor? I think she's coming around! Dr. Chakwas!"

Karin hurried over the Shepard's bed, smiling as she saw the younger woman's eyes were open. "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

"Like the morning after shore leave," the XO groaned, squinting in the light as she sat up. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours," Chakwas supplied. "Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"It's my fault," Alenko broke in, studying his boots with shamefaced intensity. "I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

"There was no way you could have known what would happen," Shepard offered consolingly, and Kaidan's gaze jerked up, shock written all over his face. Shepard smiled slightly in assurance, and he smiled haltingly back.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off," Karin pointed out. "Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

"The beacon exploded," Alenko continued reluctantly. "A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. Williams and I had to carry you back to the ship."

"I appreciate that, LT," Shepard said quietly, and Alenko's smile returned with a little more force.

"At any rate, physically you're fine," Karin assured the XO, "but I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. You also displayed high levels of rapid eye movement, typically a sign of intense dreaming."

Shepard's brow furrowed as she concentrated, looking down at her hands. "I saw... I don't know what I saw. Death. Destruction." She grimaced. "Nothing's really clear."

It was Chakwas' turn to frown. It could simply have been a dream, but better to be thorough. "I'd better add that to my report. It may..." The hiss of the doors opening cut her off, and she turned to see the captain striding down the bay. "Captain Anderson?"

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" he asked gruffly, but Karin could hear the relief in his voice.

"All her readings look normal. I'd say the Commander's going to be fine."

"Glad to hear it," the skipper rumbled. "Shepard, I need to speak with you. In private."

Alenko excused himself with a sharp salute, and Karin made her way to the far end of the bay, busying herself with preparing some meds for the XO, trying not to watch or listen as the conversation between the ship's two senior officers became steadily louder. The longer they spoke, the more agitated Shepard seemed to become, until finally she burst out, "And what are we gonna tell them, sir?" Her voice was loaded with exasperation. "That I had a bad dream?"

"Settle down, kid," Anderson said soothingly, reaching out to grip the young woman's shoulder in reassurance. His voice dropped once more, but it was clear that whatever they had discovered about Eden Prime's beacon was going to cause trouble.

"Is Shepard fit to resume duty, Doctor?" Anderson asked as the conversation petered out.

"Yes, sir, I believe so." Karin flicked open her omni-tool and issued her clearance. "I'll want you back tomorrow for a follow-up, though, Commander."

"Good. Shepard, head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock." Anderson nodded a farewell and strode from the room.

Shepard hopped down off her bunk, and looked over at Karin. "Got anything for a headache, Doc?"

Karin handed over the vial of pills she'd prepped. "Take two of these with water, every four hours - they should relieve the worst of it. If they don't, come back and see me."

"Thanks. Williams and Alenko are OK?"

"Right as rain, Commander." She regarded the young officer compassionately, anticipating the next question. "There was nothing you could have done for Jenkins, Shepard. He didn't suffer. I know that's no consolation, but please try not to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Shepard sighed. "I know. But knowing a thing and accepting it, well, those are two very different ball games. Thanks, Doc. I'd better get back to it."

"Of course, Commander."


	6. Friends and Comrades

**Friends and Comrades**

It was late by the time Chakwas left the hospital that evening. It hadn't been her intention to talk to Kowalski for quite so long, and she'd stayed back to make up the time, making her rounds to check her other patients. Most of them were stable, long-term cases with positive outlooks – the elapsed time since the abrupt end of the war meant that save for a few unlucky cases like the garrulous private, most of the ill and wounded had either passed away or were well on the road to recovery. Each report that brought the news of another discharge from hospital, another patient healed, was in Karin's mind another victory against the Reapers.

Her last port of call before heading home for the night was Shepard's room, but the commander was already sound asleep, as was Liara, curled up beside her lover with her head pillowed on the human's shoulder. It was proving virtually impossible to pry the asari away from Shepard's side, not that anyone could blame her. Smiling fondly at the sight, Karin checked a few readings, jotted down some comments for Miranda on Shepard's record, and left her friends to their rest.

The Normandy was still and quiet when she reached it. Powered down to minimum in her docking cradle, and with many of the human crew having left to seek news of their homes and families, the decks were deserted as Karin made her way to the medbay, the only place she really thought of as home. Setting her bag down on the desk, she smiled as she noticed the steaming mug of hot chocolate sitting by the terminal. Settling into her chair, she activated her comms. "How do you always know when I'm coming?"

Adams' warm bass chuckle filled the stillness. "Romance requires a little mystery, my dear Karin. Care for some company?"

"I'd love some," Chakwas agreed.

"I'm on my way."

Karin took a sip from her drink, turning her chair to face the door as Greg entered, a sly little smile tugging at his lips. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek, then sat against the edge of her desk. "How was your day?"

"Entertaining." She recounted her conversation with Kowalski, and Adams smiled.

"Doing a little confession, are we?"

"I don't think the poor lad has time to hear me repent a life of misdemeanours, Greg." She sighed heavily. "His latent phase has lasted longer than most, but the symptoms are starting to manifest, and once they take hold, he'll deteriorate quite rapidly. There's nothing I can do for him."

Adams reached out to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I don't know how you do it, Karin," he admitted. "You see so much hurt, so much pain, so much loss. I couldn't stand it, and I admire your courage."

"There are moments of joy as well, Greg," Karin rebuffed, blushing at the compliment. "I've brought new lives into the world, helped broken young men and women back to full health and fitness, I've been privileged to witness moments of extraordinary courage, and extraordinary love."

"But still, in the main, serving as you do on the front line, you deal in tragedy, in lives ruined and cut short. It would make so many people cold, distant," Greg caught her hands and lifted her to her feet, drawing her into a warm embrace, "but not you. You open your heart to each soul to cross your path, you give unconditionally of yourself, you touch the heart of each and every person in your care, and you bleed every time they do. How do you stand it?"

"Because that which I give, I receive," Karin replied, allowing the engineer's comforting presence to surround her. "To be a ship's medic is to be doctor, priest, teacher, and parent to your crewmates. You're the one who's supposed to fix everything, the one they scream for in agony, the only one upon whose shoulder it is permissible to cry. They willingly bare their souls to you. And that sacred trust is how I endure." She smiled into the cloth of Adams' shirt. "That, and the love and affection of those I hold closest. I couldn't do it without Shepard, without Liara." She stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Without you."

Adams slid one hand up her back and into her hair, dipping in to kiss her in return, a soft, chaste brush of his lips against hers. "I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too," Karin assured him, clapping one hand over her mouth as a yawn overwhelmed her.

"Way to kill the mood, baby," Greg teased.

"Oh, God, Greg, I'm so sorry. It's been a long day." Karin chuckled softly. "Please don't take it as a reflection on your company."

Adams smiled easily as he released her with a quick kiss to her forehead. "No offence taken. Get some rest, Karin. I'll see you for breakfast?"

"Count on it." Karin waved a farewell as he left the medbay, and settled back into her seat to finish her drink. No sooner had she drained the mug when the doors to her domain hissed open, and Tali stepped in.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked apologetically.

"Not at all," Karin replied. "I'm just winding down for the night. What can I do for you?"

"I won't keep you – I just wanted to ask how Shepard's doing?" Tali asked eagerly.

"She's fine, Tali, resting comfortably," Karin assured the quarian. "She's recovering very well, thanks to Miranda."

"That's good." Tali sighed pensively. "I wish... I _wish_ I liked Miranda better. I know she's done so much for Shepard, and I'm grateful for that, and I know how much Shepard likes her, but, _keelah_… I just can't warm to her."

"There's no rule that says because your friend likes someone, you have to," Karin noted. "Nobody's perfectly compatible with everyone."

"Except Shepard," Tali noted. "And Liara. And you."

"Good grief, is that what you think?" Karin chuckled. "I don't recall either Shepard or Liara getting along with Javik especially well."

"Javik's not a fair example, Chakwas - nobody liked him, and he didn't like anyone," Tali pointed out.

"All right, well, I may have to grant you Shepard, but I know for a fact that Liara's not very fond of Jack."

"_I _like Jack," Tali chuckled.

"That's because she doesn't like Miranda," Karin observed wryly. "Anyway, I'm certainly far from compatible with everyone – there are any number of people I've served with whom I never quite hit it off."

"Name one that I know," Tali challenged.

"Charles Pressly."

* * *

"Can you _believe_ that bullshit?"

Karin exchanged an apprehensive glance with Adams at the navigator's outburst. "What bullshit?" the engineer asked mildly.

"The Council! We've got an eyewitness account of this turian Spectre being responsible for what happened at Eden Prime, and they just let him away with it!"

"It's one person's word against another's," Adams pointed out. "The witness says he saw this Saren guy, but he says he wasn't there. It's a deadlock. Nobody's disputing the geth were there, or the damage they did, but you can see why the Council would want corroboration on a Spectre's involvement. Especially with Nihlus's death, and the only witness being a self-confessed smuggler."

Karin nodded agreement. "Saren is their top agent. They're used to trusting him. If some criminal had accused the captain of murder, what would your first reaction be?"

"That's not what this is," Pressly retorted irritably. "This is about putting the upstart humans in their place. They don't like that we're becoming a power, that they have to share their toys with the new kids, because they can't talk down to us the way they always have before. So there's an 'accident' demonstrating that we can't protect our colonies, and that we can't deliver on missions for them, and that gives them grounds to hold us back. They stop Shepard from becoming a Spectre, we have to wait another two decades for the next candidate some turian thinks is 'good enough' - c'mon, it's all crap."

"That's patently nonsense, Pressly," Karin objected. "The Alliance's political lobby for inclusion in Council affairs is hardly going to stand or fall on this one incident. It's a process, and personally, I have a certain amount of sympathy for the viewpoint that we haven't earned our place yet."

"We haven't _earned_ it yet?" Pressly demanded. "We're expanding into the Terminus, we hold more territory than the asari and the salarians combined, and we have a fleet to match the turians. What else do you want us to do, Doc, turn water into wine?"

"Don't be snide, Charles," Karin retorted. "The facts are the facts. We're light years behind the asari in medicine, engineering and social equality, and decades behind the salarians in research, and the turians have held the peace in the galaxy for centuries. The turians may respect our military power, but from the viewpoint of the asari we must seem barely more than children." Karin spread her hands. "And if we're to demonstrate we're growing up, we can ill afford to be seen to be throwing temper tantrums when we don't get our way."

"And Shepard's candidacy for the Spectres may not work out, but I'm sure there are others," Adams observed. "There are plenty of N7s with exemplary combat records. Morgan Nkomo, maybe, or Josh Hawke."

"I think I'd much rather have Shepard as a representative of our species," Karin observed with a shudder. "Neither of those names conjures the image of the best humanity has to offer, at least not in my opinion."

"But they would be effective," Adams pointed out. "Hard to dismiss as viable choices. After all, Spectres aren't picked for their purity of ideals."

"More's the pity," Karin retorted. "If they were, we likely wouldn't be having this conversation at all."

"Don't be naïve, Doc," Pressly backed Adams, though the engineer winced at the harsh tone of the navigator's voice. "This isn't King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table, this is reality, and Spectres are essentially black ops with shinier armour. Our candidate could be a paragon of virtue or renegade butcher, it doesn't matter in the end. They'd still fail. The turians hate us, and they don't want us having a say in galactic affairs. This whole thing with Saren is just political bullshit."

"Which is why we need proof." Karin started at the interruption, and twisted round to see Commander Shepard standing at the entry to the mess with a turian C-Sec officer standing at her shoulder. "The Council are right," the XO continued, leaning against the stairwell pillar and folding her arms across her chest, "without corroborating evidence we can't prove Saren's involvement. Hell, none of us even saw him on the ground. We need to find proof that he's dirty, and we need to do it before his geth attack again, and that's when it stops being political bullshit and starts being a real threat and a real mission." She indicated the turian at her side. "Officer Vakarian here has kindly agreed to help us with our investigation, since his suspicions match ours."

The turian cleared his throat into the awkward silence that fell. "I'm looking forward to working with you. Please, call me Garrus."

"A pleasure to meet you, Garrus," Karin offered, rising from her seat and offering her hand. "Dr. Karin Chakwas, Chief Medical Officer."

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor," the turian replied politely, taking her hand and shaking it carefully. His skin was cool and rough, a sharp contrast to a human's, but his grip was neither to slack nor too firm; clearly as a C-Sec officer he was at least passingly familiar with human customs.

"Garrus here seems to get on very well with doctors," Shepard remarked slyly, earning a mandible flare and what sounded like an embarrassed cough from the turian as he inclined his head politely and stepped back.

"I'm delighted to hear it," Karin smiled warmly, and Shepard shot her a grateful look.

"Garrus, would you excuse me for a moment?" the XO requested. "Dr. Chakwas and Lieutenant Adams will look after you." She turned to the navigator. "Mr. Pressly, a word in the comm room, if you please."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I'm due on the bridge for my shift," Pressly protested.

"Report to the comm room at the double, Lieutenant," Shepard reiterated, her voice gone dangerously quiet and very, very cold.

Pressly scowled, but nonetheless was not stupid enough to question an order a second time. He pulled himself hastily to attention, then left the mess with Shepard following him. Adams, trying to break the awkward moment, stuck his hand out for the turian to shake.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy, Garrus."

"Thanks. Do I call you Adams, or would you prefer Lieutenant?"

"Adams is fine," the engineer replied. "I'm not much for ceremony."

"Adams it is," the turian agreed. He looked around appreciatively. "Shepard told me this bird was partly turian designed. Don't know that I believed her, but now that I see it... yeah, it feels sort of homey."

Adams' eyes lit up. "You know much about turian engineering?"

"Spirits, no," Garrus chuckled. "Unless you count knowing where to put the explosive charges on the weak points." He cocked his head toward the stairs. "Uh, that other lieutenant..."

"Don't worry about Pressly," Adams offered reassuringly, "he, ah, doesn't react well to new things. And he's from one of those old military families with a history at Shanxi, y'know?"

"Do I ever," the turian agreed, and it seemed to Karin there was a tinge of exasperation in his words. "It's way past time for both sides to just let that one go, but there's always someone wants to revisit old grudges or re-enact history. You have no idea how many fights on the wards start that way." His mandibles twitched. "Stupidity is universal, as my boss likes to say. So, could one of you maybe show me the armoury?" He tapped his chestplate, where a deep groove had been gashed along one of the planes. "I'd like to get some repairs done before we head back out. Going up against a Spectre merits careful preparation."

"Sure," Adams agreed. "Come with me. Catch you later, Doc."

Karin waved a farewell, and by the time she'd finished her tea Shepard had returned, sober-faced and pensive. "Where's Garrus?" she asked.

"Adams took him to the armoury - he wanted to make some repairs."

"Great." Shepard made as though to head for the elevator, then turned back. "Not for nothing, Doc..."

Karin held up a hand. "I know. We shouldn't have been gossiping in the mess. It won't happen again."

Shepard smiled lopsidedly. "Thank you."

"And Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry about all this."

The XO shrugged expressively. "Not sure what all this is just yet," she remarked, "but thanks. I appreciate knowing someone's on my side, at least." She winked. "I should go. See you later, Doc."


	7. To Boldly Go

**To Boldly Go…**

"Well, that's it done," Anderson announced as he stepped into the medbay. "We have ourselves humanity's first Spectre."

"The evidence from Tali'Zorah was accepted, then?" Karin surmised.

"Saren was recorded calling Eden Prime a major victory and a successful step in his plan to find the Conduit, whatever that is. It was pretty much irrefutable, and the fact that the asari councilor recognised Saren's accomplice just added to that special moment." Anderson allowed himself a grimly satisfied smile. "We even have a lead to chase down. This Benezia T'Soni has a daughter, apparently, an archaeologist who just so happens to be an expert on Prothean relics."

"What are the odds?" Karin remarked wryly. "You think she's working with her mother and Saren?"

"That's what we'll need to find out. Or rather, what you'll need to find out."

Karin frowned. "What do you mean, sir?"

Anderson shrugged. "I won't be coming with you. I'm giving command of the Normandy to Shepard."

"I beg your pardon?" Karin demanded, shocked.

"She's been appointed as a Spectre. She needs to be able to operate independently, and without a ship and a good team to back her up, she's got no hope of finding and stopping Saren."

"That doesn't mean you have to surrender command, surely?"

Anderson sighed. "A ship can only have one captain, Karin. Shepard might end up getting torn between obeying me and the Alliance brass, and getting the job done, and that would make her position untenable, and potentially jeopardize the mission. She needs to be able to make decisions without being second-guessed at every step. Besides, as Udina pointed out, and he's not wrong, damn him, my past history with Saren would keep getting in the way. It's better this way. Cleaner." He held up a hand to forestall further argument. "My mind's made up. And Admiral Hackett agrees with me. It's not really how we envisaged the Normandy being used, but providing the ship and crew to support Shepard's operations might underline how seriously humanity takes the responsibility of the Spectres." He eyed Karin thoughtfully.

"I recognise that look," she accused. "Whatever you want to say, David, do please just spit it out."

The captain chuckled. "You got me," he confessed. "It's this. Working with a Spectre is clearly not what you signed on for, but I'd be grateful if you'd consider staying aboard. Rachel's a good leader and a superb soldier, she has the right approach to command, and she has great people skills, but this is new territory for her. She'll need counsel, someone to confide in, and you can provide that without compromising her authority. And besides, I did entice you aboard with the promise of," he grinned at her, "seeking out new life forms and new civilisations. If anything, those things are even more likely now."

"And that's obviously still attractive," Karin assured him, "and I'm perfectly willing to play counsellor to a young commanding officer, but I'm not going to foist myself on Shepard if I'm not wanted. I trust your word, but I would prefer to hear from the commander directly that she wants me to remain aboard, and that she's aware that I'm not going to start kow-towing to her every whim just because she has a new fancy Sheriff's badge."

Anderson burst out laughing. "That's exactly what I'm talking about," he chuckled. "Even if she wanted to go rogue, you'd never let her." He smiled and offered his hand. "I'm pretty sure she'll want you to stay on, but I'll let her know she should talk to you. And thank you. I'm going to miss you, Karin. You're a good friend."

"I'll miss you too, David," Chakwas replied as she shook his hand. "It's been an honour, and a privilege."

"The privilege was mine, dear doctor. Keep the kids in line, now won't you?"

"Aye aye, sir."

* * *

"Damn, his dream ship, and he just handed it over?" Kowalski interrupted. "Not sure I know many people who would have been that selfless."

"No," Karin agreed. "Most folk would have stayed, out of the best intentions, and more than likely his prophecy would have come true, and some conflict of command would have delayed the mission at a critical juncture. Admiral Mikhailovich's attempt to pull the Normandy out from under us barely two weeks later was a good example of the potential situations Anderson was concerned about."

"Ol' Red Tape Boris?" Kowalski shook his head. "Man's a legend. Guys who served under him used to bitch all the time about all the inspections and paperwork. The guy was born to be a pain in the ass."

Karin chuckled. "I didn't realize he'd been granted a handle."

"Strictly derogatory," Kowalski stressed. "Not to be taken as one of those fondly abusive nicknames."

"Understood," Karin smiled. "Where was I?"

"You wanted to talk to Shepard about staying on."

"Yes. I got my opportunity later that day. Anderson was as good as his word. But Shepard took it one step further…"

* * *

_Dr. Chakwas,_

_I was wondering if you'd care to join me for dinner this evening? I'm told Eclectic on the Presidium is a good place, so I've taken the liberty of booking a table for 1900 hours. I'd like to take the chance to have a proper conversation regarding our new orders, as well as a decent meal. Please ping my omni-tool to confirm, and I'll hopefully see you later. _

_Shepard_

"Well," Karin observed to her terminal screen, "isn't that a lovely thought?"

Three hours later, she stepped off the taxi outside the restaurant, and spotted the Commander straight away. Shepard was waiting patiently at the balcony overlooking the lake below, smartly attired in her service dress. "Good evening, Doctor."

"Commander. My apologies, I'd have worn the blues if I'd thought this was formal." Karin had opted for civilian dress, black slacks teamed with a crisp white shirt, and the silver jewellery she so rarely had a chance to enjoy wearing on duty.

Shepard winced. "Nah, it's OK. I didn't intend this to be formal at all. I would have changed, but I haven't had a minute since the Council meeting to catch my breath." She pulled a face. "If you thought the Alliance was bad for red tape, you should see the Council. Apparently, giving someone plenipotentiary powers requires a _lot_ of paperwork."

"There's an irony in that, I'm sure," Karin observed.

"Not one that I could bring myself to appreciate," Shepard replied dryly. "C'mon, they should have our table ready." She fell into step with the doctor and escorted her into the building.

"Oh, this is nice, Commander," Karin smiled as she took in the interior of the restaurant, tastefully decorated in neutral hues with a mix of artistic styles from different species.

"Yeah. Fancier than my usual haunts by a good margin," Shepard chuckled. "Usually I'm a beer and burger kind of girl. Obviously Mr. Vakarian has expensive tastes." She grinned at Karin cheerfully. "Still, I suppose I do have something to celebrate, so we should make the most of it."

They were seated in short order, by Shepard's request at a quiet table near the back of the room where they were unlikely to be interrupted. They ordered drinks, Serrice ice brandy for Karin and bourbon rocks for Shepard, and when they had their glasses Karin raised hers in salute. "Congratulations on your new position, Commander."

"Thanks, Doc," Shepard smiled, tapping her glass against Karin's. "Hopefully I won't regret it."

"You have doubts?"

"Sure. Nothing this big is ever straightforward." Shepard sipped her drink thoughtfully. "The Council's little speech was all very stirring and noble, but…" a slight wrinkle knitted her brow, just the ghost of a frown, "it doesn't mesh all that well with the reality of the Spectres."

"Black ops with shiny armour," Karin offered; she thought Pressly had captured the essence of the idea pretty well. Shepard rocked a hand from side to side uncertainly.

"That's fair as far as it goes, but it's a bit simplistic. At the end of the day, even black ops have some sort of systematic organization and accountability. The soldiers in the field receive specific mission parameters, specific objectives from their superiors. Even if the tactical plan has to be developed on the ground, there's a framework to be adhered to." Shepard took another sip of her drink. "With the Spectres, there's none of that. I spent the whole afternoon finding out that there's almost zero organization in place. There's an armoury, a budget, and some pretty shit-hot intelligence apparatus, but what I do with all that resource is entirely my call. The whole of my mandate for this mission is "stop Saren". How I do it, how much it costs, whether it's even legal, that's all up to me, and the only people I need to bother to inform, _after the fact_, are the councilors. It's a big responsibility." She smiled wryly. "And as if that's not enough to get to grips with, I'm also now some sort of damn figurehead for humanity." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Y'know, I get the feeling I'm going to come to hate that word. Especially if Udina keeps throwing it around the way he has been, like we're some sort of higher life form."

"So why agree to accept the position?" Karin asked curiously. "If it's a reporting structure that you're not comfortable with and a load of political flag-waving you don't agree with, you could just have said no."

Shepard sat back in her seat, swirling her drink around in her glass, making the ice cubes clink and rattle. "I _could_ have, yeah." She regarded Karin for a long moment, her expression sober and intent. "Anderson's told you a little bit about how he knows me, right?"

"Yes. I gather he was a friend of your father's?"

"He was." Shepard took a pull from her drink. "I never knew my dad, not in a meaningful sense. I have some memories of him, but I was only four when he died. Growing up the way I did, there were three big influences in my life; my Mom, who is a Navy officer, Anderson, and my family."

"Your family?"

"Well, my dad's family, I suppose. My grandfather was Colonel Nathan Shepard. You might have heard of him?"

Karin nodded. "Yes, I remember reading the citation for his Star of Terra during the First Contact War. A very brave man and a hero, by all accounts."

Shepard inclined her head. "Yeah. He was a cool grandpa, too. Used to take me camping and skeet shooting when I spent my holidays on Earth. All part of his master plan to turn me into a jarhead." She smiled at the memory for a moment, then continued, "My dad was killed in action defending a colony from a Batarian raid. My eldest cousin died at Torfan. Our family's military tradition, not _all_ of which is heroic sacrifice, fortunately for me, goes all the way back to World War two. Because of that heritage, those of us who opt to follow the family trade adhere to a personal code of conduct and a set of expectations that are about being a part of that clan tradition, no matter what service branch, no matter what iteration of statehood. We're Shepards. We serve to the best of our ability, and we always strive to do the right thing. My Mom actively bought into that in marrying my Dad, and Anderson has the same sort of outlook, which is why he and my dad were such good friends."

The galaxy's newest Spectre looked down into her glass reflectively. "What I can make out in the images from the beacon show me an enemy, a war, and the overwhelming emotion associated with those images is fear. And not fear of physical injury or even death, the kind of terror you'd feel if you found out the monsters under your bed were real." Shepard's expression had become deadly serious as she studied the amber surface of her drink. "I believe the beacon was a warning. I believe Saren wanted it both to find out what it contained, and to keep that knowledge secret. For what reason, I don't know. In point of fact, there's a lot I don't know yet. But I do know there's more to this than a xenophobic attack on a colony. The coincidence of the beacon's discovery and the timing of the assault can't be overlooked."

Shepard looked up, met Karin's gaze squarely. "The politics, the wrangling, the Spectre street cred for the Alliance, that's all window dressing, smoke and mirrors. It might turn out to be relevant later, and at the end of the day I have to trust that the brass know what they're doing when they order me to take an assignment. If I don't, then why am I wearing this uniform?" She plucked at her tunic, making the medals pinned to her commendations bar clink gently. "But above any other consideration, what concerns me most right now is this. Without a Spectre's resources, without the ability to move across council space and beyond, without having the freedom to pursue what is, at the moment, not much more than a suspicion, we'll never find out what's really going on. I've seen more of the context to this than anyone else, and if it's as bad as I think it might be, then it would be unforgivable for me to walk away. If I'm wrong, and this is only an isolated incident and a massive coincidence, the worst thing that can happen is that I can make a colossal mess of my career. If I'm right… well, hell's gonna come knockin' at the door before we're through with this. So, in a nutshell, why did I take this on? Because no one else will do it as well as I can." She chuckled softly. "Doesn't sound arrogant at all when I say it out loud, does it?"

Karin laughed. "Actually, Commander, it doesn't. It sounds confident, reasoned, and committed, which are, I think, attributes the Council will appreciate in one of their operatives." Karin sipped at her own drink. "I've known David Anderson for a long time. I've never heard him speak as highly of anyone as he speaks of you, and I'm starting to see why." She watched with interest as the younger woman blushed, intrigued that someone so confident would be so easy to embarrass with a compliment.

"That's the other reason. The captain gave up everything so that I could have this chance. We can't fail." For a brief second, the weight of the galaxy seemed to drop onto Shepard's shoulders as she considered the enormity of Anderson's sacrifice and the potential implications of the mission, and Karin was suddenly moved to a resolute decision. She wanted to help Shepard achieve this goal. The commander was pursuing the opportunity not for the sake of personal glory or political gain, nor simply as an order to be obeyed, but out of a sense of responsibility and duty that was rare in the doctor's experience, and that in itself was worthy of her full support, no matter where it might end up leading.

"We won't fail," Karin told her companion determinedly.

Shepard arched an eyebrow, quirked a small but genuine grin as she flicked open the menu card and glanced over it. "I like your confidence. And that brings me neatly to my reason for inviting you out. Shall we finish up with business first, then we can enjoy our dinner?"

"That sounds like the course of wisdom to me, Commander."

"Great." Shepard leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table, and clasping her hands. "I'll just jump right in. The secondment of the Normandy to Council duties will mean crew reassignments, since I imagine some of the crew will prefer to serve on ships assigned to regular duties. This mission will be difficult, dangerous, and most likely totally unorthodox. So while I'll understand and respect your decision if your answer is no, I'd like to ask you to continue to serve on the Normandy."

"I was rather hoping you would ask, Commander, but before I give you my answer, may I ask a few questions?"

Shepard spread her hands in invitation. "Fire away, Doc."

"Would I retain my authority to relieve any and all members of the crew from duty based on my judgement of their fitness? Including you, in spite of your new position?"

Shepard nodded. "As far as possible I want to retain an Alliance chain-of-command, since it'll keep the crew comfortable, but with regard to me… yes, absolutely. I want you to have that authority, and I'll commit it to writing if necessary. There can't be any doubt about my fitness to command, nor about your right to relieve any crew member on medical grounds."

"And you realize that I will speak my mind and damn the consequences? If I disagree with you, you're going to know about it. Privately, of course," Karin amended hastily as she replayed the sentence in her mind and decided it was perhaps a little too insubordinate for comfort.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't, Doc," Shepard chuckled. "In fact, I expect you to. I've commanded in the field, but this will be my first rodeo skippering a ship. I'm going to get things wrong, I'm going to make mistakes. People will need to point them out to me, preferably long before they turn into major cluster-fucks." Her smile faded. "I'm aware that I have a lot to learn, and I'm going to be learning it on the job. I'll need feedback if I'm going to improve. And I'll rely on you to provide it."

"Good. And lastly, why me?"

"Because _I'll_ feel better about this whole thing if you stay," Shepard admitted. "I know we haven't worked together long, but I've known Anderson for a long time too, and his opinion is hard currency with me. If he says you're the best medic he's ever worked with, then you're the best medic I could hope to have. I'm comfortable with you, I respect your skills and your opinion, and you seem to be a pretty shrewd judge of character. The whole crew reacts positively to you, and you've built good rapports with Garrus and Wrex, and I expect that you'd do the same with Tali. "

"You're bringing the aliens along with us?"

"Yeah, for sure. Garrus is familiar with turian combat tactics and strategies; he'll be able to give us insight on Saren's thinking, and he's pretty handy in a tight spot. Wrex has travelled Council and Terminus space for centuries, he has a lot of local knowledge and a lot of… shall we say _unofficial_… contacts, and he doubles our biotic presence as well as being an organic backup for the Mako. Tali has technical expertise with the geth that could give us a critical edge in threat assessment and combat, and we're short an engineer for Adams' team anyway. Lots of good reasons to have them come help us out." Shepard smiled. "And that's another reason I think we need you – Anderson told me you're qualified for treating other species."

"Only turian and asari, formally, though I've done some reading on krogan biology. I'll need to find some sources for quarians, though – I've never actually met one before."

"You'll like Tali," Shepard promised. "She's a great kid." She cocked her head. "So, if you're planning to do some research, is that a yes, Doc?"

"Subject to those conditions we discussed, it's a yes," Karin agreed.

"Really?" Shepard sounded surprised.

Karin raised one eyebrow. "Yes. You seem shocked."

"A little," Shepard admitted. "I wasn't sure you'd want to stay. I know you joined the crew at the Captain's request."

"Yes, I did, but really, my choices are to go on with standard duties, or to sign up for a mission to stop a rogue Spectre from unleashing a terrible weapon, a mission that could span the known galaxy and gives me a chance to see new worlds and learn more about the other races." Karin smiled slyly. "I did warn you I was an incorrigible old romantic, didn't I?"

Shepard laughed out loud at that. "You did. And I'm totally convinced of it now. But seriously, I'm pleased you're up for this. It's going to be a tough gig, and it's always good to know that someone has your back when you try new things."

Karin nodded. "I'll have your back, Commander, don't you worry about that. Even when you'd rather I didn't."

Shepard regarded her seriously. "I don't know that that day'll ever come." She raised her glass. "Thank you, Major. I'm looking forward to working with you in my new capacity."

Karin lifted her glass and tapped it lightly against Shepard's. "Thank _you_, Commander, for the opportunity, and the trust. Here's to new horizons."

"New horizons. Speaking of which, I think I'm gonna try the salarian fish stew..."


	8. We Few, We Happy Few

**We Few, We Happy Few…**

So, the aliens on Shepard's crew," Kowalski piped up as soon as he saw Karin approaching. "There was a turian, a krogan, a quarian and an asari, right?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Private. Isn't it a lovely day? How was your lunch?"

"Revolting. How was yours?"

"Not much better." Karin smiled ruefully. "There's not a lot to go around, and there seems to be a shortage of anything that might be considered to have flavor."

Kowalski shrugged resignedly. "Well, it's not like I can taste anything anyway, but the texture of that shit they give me – it's like eating snot."

"Eaten a lot of snot in your time, have you?"

"More than you'd imagine," Kowalski cracked, and Karin smirked.

"I was forgetting who I was talking to. Anyway, I'm still not convinced that you don't have the best of that bargain. "

"Maybe," the private chuckled, but his laugh quickly turned to a cough. "Damn."

"Here." Karin passed him a glass of water and he took a deep gulp.

"Thanks. Man, that's getting annoying. Anyway, the aliens – a turian, a krogan, a quarian and an asari, right?"

"Well, it depends on when you mean," Karin replied, perching on the end of the bed as she commenced her daily routine of scans. "At various points we had a salarian, a drell, a krogan shaman, an asari justicar, and, of course, a prothean. But initially, it was just Garrus, Tali, and Wrex…"

* * *

"All right, Tali, you're done. I'll need to do some reading up on quarian physiology, but at least now I have a baseline for your physical condition to compare against."

"It's going to fluctuate a lot at first," Tali offered, sounding vaguely embarrassed. "A new environment always causes me some problems."

"Anything I can help with, my dear?"

"No, it's just a matter of my working through the allergies until I adapt," Tali replied ruefully. "And I'll probably need to restock my suit supplies at some point. Although I don't know where I'll get the credits to do that."

"Give me a list of what you need," Karin instructed. "I'll get stocks requisitioned."

"You can do that?"

"Of course," Karin chuckled.

"But they cost a fortune. Dextro-based medicines are always really expensive anywhere outside turian space."

"Well, in that case, Shepard can pay it from her Spectre budget. Actually, come to think of it that's a splendid idea. I won't then have to charge it to Alliance accounts, which will cut down on the amount of paperwork I have to submit."

"But then Shepard will have to submit that paperwork, won't she?"

Karin winked. "That, my dear girl, is no concern of mine. Or yours."

Tali giggled. "Oh, I get it. Well, thank you anyway, it's kind of you to take the trouble."  
"It's no trouble, Tali. You're on the crew – we need to have supplies to be able to treat you in the event of an accident or an injury, the same as anyone else. Which reminds me, should the worst occur and I have to open your suit to treat you, what kind of precautions should I have in place? I'll assume it should be as sterile an environment as I can manage?"

Tali nodded. "Yes, please. If there are punctures in the suit it's designed to seal off the ruptured area, but it's not always foolproof. You shouldn't really ever have to take me out of it completely, just work in the contaminated area." There was a catch in her voice. "If the injury is so serious that you need to open the suit right up, the most likely outcome is that I'll die of the resulting infection anyway. Not even our own doctors have found a good solution to dealing with that."

"It must be a hard way to live," Karin offered sympathetically.

"Oh, it's not so bad," Tali shrugged. "Not at home, at least. We don't know any other way of living, and we all look out for each other. Out here, though…" She cocked her head to one side, "nobody cares. Everyone has their own problems, and no one seems to spare a thought for others. If Commander Shepard hadn't found me, those men would have killed me, and I'd just have been one more dead suit rat cluttering up the wards. Another quarian vagrant, getting her comeuppance for her thieving ways." She sighed, the sound echoing metallically through her suit mike. "I'd heard stories about the Citadel and its wonders. I came here believing it was a place of enlightenment, where I could learn, and meet people from other races. And I did, but... not in the way I'd hoped."

Karin winced. "You poor thing. That's a lot of harsh lessons to learn at once. But still, it's led you here, and you're among friends now, if I may make so bold."

"I'd almost forgotten what it's like to be shown kindness," Tali remarked. "I owe the Commander a great debt. That's why I want to help."

"I'm sure Shepard thinks you already have – your evidence was hugely important in proving Saren guilty of a monstrous crime."

"Still, I'd like to be useful," Tali insisted. "I don't want to be a passenger. In the flotilla, everybody works."

"That won't be a problem," a new voice interjected, and Karin turned to see Adams standing in the doorway. The engineer advanced into the bay with a smile for their guest. "You're Tali'Zorah, right?"

"Yes. Call me Tali."

"Tali. I'm Adams. I'm the Normandy's Chief Engineer. The Commander asked me to find you. Your shipboard position will be on my team, working with me and the other engineers to keep the ship running. She seemed to think you might be able to help us out." Adams cracked a grin. "If you'd like to, that is."

"If I'd like to? You'd let me work with the engines, see how this beautiful ship works?" Tali's voice lifted an octave with excitement. "I'd love to!"

"Well, that has to have been the easiest shanghai in the history of naval operations," Karin chuckled. "Seems like you have a new apprentice, Greg."

"From what I hear about quarian engineers, I think I'll be the apprentice before too long," Adams said cheerfully. "OK, Tali, if the doc's done molesting you, why don't you come with me. We're getting ready to ship out, so we need to start pre-flight. No time like the present to get stuck in, right?"

Tali looked over at Karin, and though it shouldn't have been possible to give a pleading look through an opaque faceplate, the quarian somehow managed it. Laughing, Karin threw up her hands. "Yes, by all means, run along and play with your toys, both of you. And you needn't think I'll forget that remark, Lieutenant, come the time for your next physical."

Adams winked salaciously. "Promises, promises, dear doctor," he chuckled, then he steered the excited young quarian from the medbay before Karin could respond.

Smiling to herself, Karin spent a few minutes logging her supply requisitions – they wouldn't have them for this first mission, but they'd be available for pickup by the time they were done on Therum. Shepard had briefed in the senior staff a few hours ago, and chasing down a potential accomplice of Saren's seemed like the most solid of the three leads they'd unearthed. Once she'd completed the orders, she walked out of the medbay, intending head to the galley to fix herself some tea, and was confronted with the sight of Urdnot Wrex standing at the doors to the medbay, blood sheeting down his face from a broad gash across his brow. "Good God!" Karin blurted, shocked.

"Nah, it's just old Wrex," the krogan leered. "Got any medigel, Chakwas? Normally I'd just let something this minor just crust over, but the blood's getting in my eyes and irritating me."

Karin stepped back and gestured wordlessly to the medbay, and the krogan stomped past her with a savage grin. "Didn't mean to scare ya," he offered rogueishly.

"You didn't," Karin replied levelly. "You surprised me, certainly, but it takes rather more than a little blood to scare me. Sit on the bed there for me, would you?"

"I can patch myself up if you just give me the gel," Wrex protested. "I don't need to be babied."

"If you try and dress that yourself, it'll almost certainly scar," Karin told him.

"Good," Wrex grinned. "I like scars."

"Well, I don't," Karin retorted, "and since you're in my care, my preferences take precedence."

"What now?"

"My medbay, my rules," Karin clarified. "Sit down." She raised an eyebrow as Wrex opened his mouth. "Not another word, Wrex. I don't care what sort of bad habits you've developed while wandering the galaxy picking fights with random yahoos in dark alleyways, as long as you're aboard the Normandy, you're subject to my authority as chief medical officer. "

"I'm not subject to anything or anyone," Wrex argued, his eyes gleaming with an emotion Karin couldn't quite place, "least of all some puny human nursemaid."

"Oh, is that so?" Karin raised her voice. "Chakwas to Shepard."

"Doc, what can I do for you?"

"Please note for the log that due to his refusal to have his injuries treated, Wrex is not fit for shore party duty and remanded to the ship until further notice."

"Hey, wait a second, you can't do that!" Wrex protested. "Shepard, I'm on this boat to fight!"

There was a pause in which Karin could imagine the Commander rolling her eyes. "Noted, Doc. Wrex will remain shipboard until you clear him for active duty." She paused for a beat. "Wrex?"

"What?" the krogan huffed.

"Don't be such a big baby. I thought you weren't afraid of humans?" Chakwas could hear the grin in the commander's voice. "Shepard out."

Wrex growled, flexing up onto his toes as he thumped his fist into his open palm. "You cheated," he accused, looming over the doctor dangerously.

"You weigh at least five times what I do, you're a krogan warrior, and you're a biotic. You could break me in half any number of ways, so there's not much incentive for me to fight fairly, is there?" Karin retorted. "Listen, Wrex, Shepard trusts me to make sure her crew are fit for duty. So no one goes into action carrying an injury if I can help it. If nothing else, at least you must appreciate that makes you less effective in combat, more likely to be vulnerable, and potentially a liability to yourself and your team. Now for the last time, sit down. You're making a mess, bleeding all over my floor like that."

Wrex glared at her for a moment, then he barked a short, gruff laugh. "You're all right, Chakwas. You don't look like much, but you've got a shaman's fire about you. I respect that." Nodding to her, he sat down, and it was the work of moments to clean the wound, apply suture staples and bonding gel, and cover the wound with a medigel wrap.

"There. You're done. It may go against the grain, I realize, but do try not to headbutt anything in the next few days of you can possibly help it."

"No promises," Wrex grunted as he stood.

"I assume that's how you got cut in the first place?"

"Nah. I was cleaning up my Shadow Broker contract on Fist's crew, and the one of them threw a table at me. Thought it would distract me." He smiled sharkishly. "His mistake."

"Well, try to avoid any future entanglements with flying furniture, then."

"I'll do my best for you there, Chakwas. And thanks. Uh…" he looked back at her. "You _will_ let Shepard know I can go along on the fights now, right?"

"I promise," Karin chuckled, and the big krogan ambled from the bay. Chakwas cleaned up the spatters of blood, changed her tunic and washed her hands, then set the decontamination cycle to run in the bay while she repeated her attempt to get herself some tea. Several of the crew, mostly off-duty marines, were gathered in the mess; a quick check of her omni-tool revealed they were scheduled to begin undocking procedures in fifteen minutes, and all off-duty crew were required to report to public muster points for launch. Wrex was in the galley, brewing some vile-smelling concoction, and Chiefs Crosby and Williams were deep in discussion by the sleep pods, Williams frequently throwing suspicious looks at the krogan.

Wrex made space for Chakwas amicably, and once she had her tea she took a seat at the main table next to Private Dubyansky. Before she could say anything, the intercom chirped, then the bosun's whistle sounded general call. "Attention all hands. This is Commander Shepard. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the conduit." The commander sounded relaxed and confident. "I won't lie to you; this isn't going to be an easy ride. For a long time, maybe too long, our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up. Time to do our part for the rest of the galaxy. Time to show people what humans are made of."

"Meat and tubes," Wrex muttered into the pause, receiving a number of toothy grins from the assembled marines for his trouble.

"Our enemy knows we're coming," Shepard continued. "When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them too. I reckon we'll have a few surprises of our own to hand down. We already did it once. We stopped them at Eden Prime. We can stop them again."

"I've heard a lot of people talking over the past few days. Talking about how 'humanity' needs to do this. Me, I say humans need to do this. Specifically, the humans aboard this boat, with a little expert help from our friends. But not just for our own sake; for the sake of every species in Citadel Space. Saren has to be stopped, and I promise you that's a job we're going to get done. Together. We're a team, and if we work as a team, we will make this happen. Humans and turians worked together and created the best ship in the galaxy; our ship. Imagine what we can achieve now that our ship humans, turians, quarians and krogan aboard."

"Damn straight," Wrex chuckled.

"I'm counting on each and every one of you to do your jobs, and do them well. This crew was handpicked because you are the best – it's time for you to earn your pay. Time for you to show me, and everyone else, just how good our best can be. And maybe, just maybe, it's time to save the galaxy. And I guarantee you, that's the longest speech you'll ever hear out of me." There was a wry pause to accommodate the "oo-rah" that leapt from the assembled crew's throats, and then Shepard signed off. "Godspeed, ladies and gentleman, and good luck. Shepard out."

Karin watched intently as the intercom clicked off, curious as to the marines' opinions of the skipper's first speech.

"So, just another routine mission, huh?" someone jibed.

"Yeah, save the galaxy," Private Tucks snorted derisively. "Sierra square, delta square. No big deal for Alliance marines, am I right?"

"My, my, listening to all you battle-hardened old salts, I might almost believe we have ourselves a dog and pony show, just a walk in the park to show off our shiny new Spectre," Crosby drawled. "What say you, Williams?"

"I say if Tucks fights half as well as he flaps his jaw, we made the wrong goddamn jarhead a Spectre," Williams cracked, and as jeers rippled around the table the Gunny made a slashing gesture with one hand. "But seriously, boys and girls. The geth are fast, smart, and don't get tired. They can shoot straight, and there are a _lot_ of the flashlight-headed bastards. And they have some serious firepower on that nightmare dreadnaught of theirs. Coupled up with a Spectre who didn't hesitate to murder his comrade-in-arms and an asari matriarch, well, this mission is going to be a gold-plated son-of-a-bitch." Williams grinned at the assembled company. "So you grunts had better be on the bounce 'cos I'm not fixin' to get my ass shot off when we suddenly find out y'all ain't hot shit."

"You better be hearing the Gunny loud and clear, marines," Crosby agreed sternly. "This has gotta be done by the numbers."

"We'll get it done, Chief," Tucks promised, his expression suddenly serious.

"Yeah, you will now that you have a krogan with you," Wrex offered with a gruff chuckle.

"Looking forward to seeing what you got, big guy." Crosby gave the krogan a nod of respect.

Beside Karin, Dubyansky grinned. "Y'know, I think we should get our own asari, too," he chipped in.

"Oh yeah?" Crosby snorted. "I'm almost afraid to ask, Dubs, but why?"

"Aw, come on Chief," Dubyansky protested. "Who _wouldn't_ want a kickass commando hottie on the crew?"

"What, Wrex doesn't do it for you, Dubs?" jeered another voice.

"Damn right," Dubyansky cast an apologetic look at the krogan, who shrugged indifferently, "and Vakarian's not much of a looker either. Course, I don't bat that way, so if anyone wants to correct me..."

"Nah, you're right enough," Corporal LaFlamme offered. "He don't float my boat."

"Aw, I'm hurt, LaFlamme," Garrus declaimed as he walked in. "I'm beautiful on the inside, you know." His mandibles twitched in what Karin was coming to recognise as a grin. "Still, if we can agree you find me better looking than Wrex, I can probably live with the disappointment of not being your dream guy."

"Hey, I'm right here, Birdbrain," Wrex growled.

"Yeah, you're hard to miss with all that medigel on your crest," Garrus twitted him back urbanely. "Haven't you learned yet that the rule in Chora's Den is not to touch the dancers?"

"Like I was sayin'," Dubyansky cut back in hastily, relieving LaFlamme of his sudden dilemma, "Tali _might_ be smokin' hot, but how are we ever gonna find out under all that armour? So we need an asari."

"I'd be amenable to that," Garrus agreed. "Aesthetics aside, an asari commando would be a real bonus in taking on Saren. You kids ever see one in action?"

Head shakes all around, and Garrus grinned. "Well, there was this one time, back when I was still in the military, not long before I shipped out to C-Sec. We were chasing down an Eclipse merc band who'd been harassing shipping along our borders. Mostly Salarians, a tech crew running overloads and bypasses, but when we cornered them, we found out they had an asari vanguard with them. She took down fifteen of a squad of twenty before we finally got her. It was a brutal fight, and I still have a scar to remember her by." He nodded sagely. "So I'd say stick to the dancing girls in the Den, Dubyansky. Less chance you'll end up a smear on the floor if you don't 'float her boat'."

"Aw, now where's the fun in that?" Dubyansky grinned.

"Where's the fun in what?" Shepard asked conversationally as she stepped into the mess, skirting the knot of marines to get to the coffee pot.

"Dubyansky here was expressing a desire to meet more asari," Chief Crosby piped up.

"Oh yeah?" Shepard winked at the private. "Well, as it happens, you're going to get your opportunity. We're headed to Therum to meet one. Dr. Liara T'Soni." At Dubyansky's sudden frown, she cocked an eyebrow. "What, you don't like smart girls, Dubyansky?"

"He wants us to get a pet commando," Garrus observed. "I warned him that they bite, but that just seems to have made him more keen."

"Well, asari are all biotics, so egghead or no, I'm sure this one will be able to wipe the floor with you without breaking a sweat, Private," Shepard pointed out as she poured her coffee. "But if I were you, I'd be careful what you wish for." She grinned as she took a gulp from her mug. "So, you apes up for this little field trip?"

Crosby scanned his charges, then nodded on their behalf. "We got your back, Skipper, don't you worry about that. When the call comes, we'll be on the bounce."

Shepard smiled warmly "Thanks, Chief. OK, I'd better go make sure the bridge crew don't bump the dock on the way out and scratch my boat's paintwork. Stations in five, people."

"Aye, aye, Commander," Crosby acknowledged.

Wrex shot Karin a pleading glance, and she smiled. "Oh, Commander?"

"Yeah?" Shepard paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Wrex is fit for combat duty."

Shepard stuck her head back round the partition and grinned at the krogan. "Attaboy, Wrex."

"Bite me, Shepard," the krogan shot back, and laughing uproariously, the Spectre made her way toward the bridge.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks to everyone who's reading, following, and reviewing - it's always great to hear from you guys!_


	9. Rescues

**Rescues**

"Doc!"

Shepard's voice carried an unmistakable tinge of exhaustion as she stumbled through the door with an asari in filthy outdoor clothing hooked over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. "We found Dr. T'Soni," she stated, somewhat unnecessarily.

"So I see. Looking rather the worse for wear, too. Was there another beacon down there?" the doctor asked as she helped the commander lower the unconscious alien to the bed.

"No." Shepard was still panting for breath, doubling over and pressing her hands to her thighs as she sucked in lungfuls of air. "We might've... sorta... set off the volcano." She nodded to their guest. "She's been stuck... in some kind of force field... for a few days with no food or water. We had to use a… mining laser to spring her, and from what she said, we destabilized the volcano when we did."

"Woops," Karin suggested dryly, and Shepard coughed a laugh as she straightened up and rested hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and then some."

"So Joker wasn't kidding when he said we were reprising Lord of the Rings?"

Shepard's laughter redoubled. "Damn," she half-laughed, half-panted, "I'm trying to catch my breath here, Doc."

"Sorry, Shepard," Karin chuckled insincerely.

Shepard sucked in a deep breath, nodded to the asari. "So, between the starvation and the heat, getting out of the mine took everything she had left. She collapsed in the cargo bay."

Karin nodded as she activated the bed's medical diagnostic suite. "I _did_ wonder why your hardsuits were red-lining. I was about to call you to query it."

"Yeah, it was a little hot," Shepard agreed. " 'Course, the krogan battlemaster and his gaggle of geth had already got me warmed up nicely."

Karin glanced at her CO askance as the scans started to report their results. "Can I optimistically assume that none of that blood is yours?"

"Oh. Uh... yeah," Shepard nodded, blushing slightly as she looked down at her gore-covered armour. "It got a little up close and personal with the krogan. Tough bastard. Anyway, Garrus seems OK, but Chief Williams is a little cooked. The rest of the crew reported safe with the LT ten minutes before extraction."

"Yes, and I'm satisfied with them. As for your combat party, well, turians handle extremes of heat better than humans, but I'll want to check all of you over," Karin ordered.

"Sure. I'll just strip this kit, and..."

"You'll just stand there for a few moments and catch your breath," Karin cut her off sharply. "You may go as far as the water dispenser by my desk to get a drink, but no further. Then you may call Williams and Officer Vakarian up here for a check-up."

Shepard chuckled. "Yes, ma'am," she capitulated, ambling over toward the desk. Mollified, Karin turned her attention to her newest patient. The asari seemed very young, and the greyish cast to her skin suggested severe exhaustion, but as the scans came back the doctor could see that her condition was not particularly serious.

"Well, the good news is Dr. T'Soni's not in any danger - merely dehydrated, exhausted, and likely starving. Nothing a few drinks, a good meal and some decent sleep won't fix."

"That's good," Shepard said, clearly relieved. "We got to her just in time, I think."

Further comment was precluded by the arrival of Chief Williams and Officer Vakarian, both still in armour and just as filthy as their CO. Williams shot a suspicious look at the unconscious asari, but refrained from comment as she caught her commanding officer's eye.

"Doc wants to check you both over," Shepard noted laconically. "Figured you'd prefer to get it out of the way before debriefing."

"Feeling fine, Doctor," Garrus offered as he stepped forward to be scanned. "It was a bit warmer than Palaven's hotspots, but not much. Made me feel a little at home, actually." His mandibles twitched. "Except for the armatures and the jumping snipey geth, of course – those were new and exciting."

"Yeah," Shepard agreed. "I didn't mind the armatures so much, but the sniper ones were annoying."

"How so?" Karin asked as she turned her scan to Shepard.

"Imagine a cross between a gecko and a frog, about yea high," Shepard held up her hand at just shy of Garrus' full height, "that can jump fifteen feet from a standing start, hang off the ceiling, and is armed with an AI, a sniper rifle, and targeting software."

"I take your point, though I would classify that as lethal rather than annoying."

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to," Shepard shrugged, prompting a snort of laughter from Williams and a confused mandible twitch from Garrus. "Sorry, G, human thing. I'll explain it later."

"They were so damn fast, I swear I went cross-eyed trying to target them," the Chief complained as Karin ran her scan. "I was a lot happier with the krogan and his regular tin-can goons."

"That's 'cos you weren't all nice and cosy with him," Shepard observed, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Jesus, that guy had the worst case of halitosis I've ever encountered."

"Well, you cured that for him," Garrus deadpanned.

"All right, thank you," Karin cut in, frowning at her readings. "Garrus, you're fine. Shepard, make sure you drink lots of water for the rest of the day. Williams, you're rather more seriously dehydrated. I'm prescribing you some electrolyte cola and isotonic packs. You can draw them from the dispenser by the door."

"How come Ash is so much worse off?" Shepard asked.

"If I had to guess," Karin replied, " I'd say Chief Williams' hardsuit has a trauma and support system that is simply not man enough to stand up to these kinds of environments." Karin fixed the fidgeting NCO with a gimlet stare. "She likely won't complain, so I'm complaining on her behalf."

Shepard turned to regard the Gunnery Chief, who squirmed and flushed red with embarrassment. "Goddamnit, Chief," she growled exasperatedly, "I'm not a mindreader. If your gear is junked you have to tell me." She ran an appraising eye over the armour. "What kind of suit is that anyway?"

"Phoenix Three," Williams mumbled, flushed with embarrassment.

"Damnit, Ash, that's at _least_ five years out of date! Why are you running around in something that's nowhere near current protection standards?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Williams apologised, "it's just that... well..."

"Out with it, Chief," Shepard commanded sharply.

"Anytime I requested new gear, I got knocked back. No budget for a backwater dirt farm like Eden Prime, or for grunts who just stand security post." Williams looked down at her boots as she spoke, and Karin sensed it wasn't the whole truth.

If Shepard also noticed, she didn't push it. "Well, you're serving on the pride of the Alliance Navy now, and this here Marshal's badge," she tapped the Spectre insignia barely visible beneath the dried krogan blood and geth intravascular fluids, "has a considerable budget attached to it, so when we hit the Citadel, we're going shopping, you and I. I won't have a member of my crew jeopardized by crappy equipment."

Williams' face brightened, and she snapped to attention and threw an inch-perfect salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"Can I get some new toys, too, Shepard?" Garrus asked plaintively. "There's a certain sniper rifle I've been wanting to get my talons on for ages, and if we're spending the Council's money..."

"Sure, we can all go on a bender with the boss's credit card," Shepard chuckled, then she fixed Garrus with a warning glare. "Write me up a justification for needing the upgrade, and if you make your case, I'll authorise it. But I'm not furnishing the entire crew with their wet-dream fantasy guns and ammo just because, am I clear?"

"As crystal, Shepard, thanks," Garrus grinned. "I'm going to talk to Perkins."

"Debrief in fifteen, Vakarian!" Shepard bellowed after him, and he waved an arm in acknowledgement. "You too, Chief," Shepard continued, turning to Williams. "Get cleaned up and report to the comm room." She jerked a quick nod in the direction of the asari. "And ask the LT to bring a detail down here to babysit. _With_ sidearms and shield emitters. I hope they aren't needed but best to be safe."

Williams saluted and stepped out, leaving Chakwas alone with her CO. Shepard rubbed at her temple wearily and grimaced. "Another headache?" the doctor enquired.

"Yeah," the Commander admitted, but before Karin could push, she pointed to the asari. "It can wait, it's not too bad. Can you give her a stim shot without risking her health?"

"Yes, but it'd be better not to, so I'd need a good reason to do so."

"We'll need to debrief her properly." There was pity in Shepard's eyes, but her voice was firm. "You can follow up her treatment later, but first we need to verify if she's an ally or an enemy."

"And if she's the latter?" Karin asked testily.

"You can follow up your treatment later," Shepard repeated evenly. "The only difference will be whether or not you do it with a security detail present. I'd hate to lose you to an assassin this early on in my command career. It'd look bad on my résumé."

Karin flushed. "Sorry, Commander," she apologised, ashamed, "I shouldn't have implied..."

Shepard held up a hand. "You're a good doctor because you care," she observed. "I'm a good soldier because I plan for contingencies. No reason those have to be opposing traits." She smiled. "Apology accepted. And for what it's worth, I think she's exactly what she appears - a scared, frightened kid who has no idea what's just happened to her or why. But I can't afford to take chances, not when her mother is a known associate of our target."

Karin nodded and applied the requested shot. "Done. It won't take long."

"Great. As soon as she comes around, get her cleaned up and send her to the comm room."

"Aye aye, Commander. I'll have her report to you in fifteen minutes."

"Perfect, thanks, Doc. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really, _really_ need..."

* * *

Kowalski sat bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide with alarm. "Shit," he gasped, "I'm gonna..." He coughed, and Chakwas grabbed for the vomit bowl at his bedside, getting it to his mouth just as he brought up his lunch. His whole body convulsed again and again as his stomach sought to rid itself of any contents.

Karin wrapped an arm around his shoulders to brace him, and eventually the heaving subsided. "Easy," she soothed. "Deep breaths through your nose. Good lad. Here, let me get a cloth." Karin deposited the bowl on the sideboard, and crossed the ward to the nursing station, fetching some paper towels, a cloth, a clean bowl and a bottle of drinking water. Back at Kowalski's bedside, she cleaned him up, settled him back against his pillows and handed him the water bottle. "Here. Rinse your mouth out and spit," she instructed, holding the bowl out.

Kowalski obeyed, clearing his mouth and pulling a shamed face. "Sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's OK, Kowalski. And you'll have to do better than that if you want to really impress me. Telling these stories doesn't _quite_ give you the full picture of some of these events. For example, I can't begin to tell you how bad Shepard's armour smelled after that mission to Therum."

The young marine chuckled weakly. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. The bouquet of geth intravascular fluid, krogan blood, human sweat, sulphur and overheated polymer would frankly have been enough to gag a blowfly. She wasn't wrong in her assessment of how badly she needed a shower. It took the Gunny three days to get the armour cleaned up." Karin smiled at her patient. "So do your worst."

Kowalski's expression, however, had sobered. "Does this mean I can't eat?" he asked, his voice suddenly very quiet.

"It's going to get harder," Karin admitted. "I can't say for sure that you'll be able to keep anything down, but I think we're going to have to start giving you soup rather than solids." She squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, my boy. If you'd like, I can try and arrange for a psychologist to come and talk to you?"

"Nah," he muttered, looking down at the bedclothes. "I like talking to you." He looked up, his gaze suddenly loaded with childlike vulnerability. "That's OK, right? I mean, if you gotta do other stuff, I understand, but I..." he swallowed hard, "you make me feel like I'm not... just a waste of time and supplies."

"Oh, Kowalski," Karin sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the boy's hands. "Listen to me. You stood up to be counted, against the worst enemy our race or any other has ever known, as a man, as a soldier, as a defender for those who could not or would not help themselves. You've given your life for that cause. You're a hero, to me, to your brothers in arms, to the people whose lives you've saved. There's nothing I, or anyone else, can do to stop what's happening, and the manner in which it will come to pass is brutally, cruelly unfair. You deserve far, far better, so until the day comes that I cannot do anything for you, I will do my utmost to be sure you are comfortable, and that there is more to your life than just lying in a bed staring at the ceiling. The time you have left is worth every credit that can be spent on it, so what say you to seeing if we can blow the budget?"

Kowalski looked at her disbelievingly for a long moment, then burst into tears. Karin gathered him close, rocking him gently.

"I'm scared, Doc," he choked out between sobs.

"I know, my boy," Karin soothed. "I know."

She held him until his tears ran dry, until he felt able to let her go and sit back. As he opened his mouth, she placed a finger against his lips. "Not one word of apology. You needed that, and there's no shame in it."

"I bet Commander Shepard doesn't cry," he parried morosely.

"You'd lose a lot of money on that bet," a woman's voice piped up from behind Karin. "Shepard cries like a little girl every time she stubs her toe. But a Williams? Now, a Williams _never_ cries."

Karin twisted around and smiled a greeting at their visitor. "My my, speak of the devil, and they appear. How are you, dear girl?"

Ashley Williams tipped a cheery wink to Kowalski as she pulled Karin up into a hug. "I'm stupendous, Doc. You have to ask?"

Karin chuckled. "Of course," she sighed theatrically, "what was I thinking?" She stepped back from the hug and gestured to her patient. "This is Mr. Kowalski, my new best friend. Kowalski, this insolent, posturing, pitch-perfect example of a ground-pounder is Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams."

"The smarter, better-looking human Spectre," Ash added with a broad grin.

"You're definitely a sight for sore eyes, ma'am," Kowalski offered with a trace of his natural humour resurfacing, and Ash held out a fist for him to bump.

"Seems like you got a smart one here, Doc."

"Smarter than you, certainly," Karin teased. "The private here would have better sense than to, say, take on Shepard, Garrus and Liara with a sidearm."

"Yeah. You'd need a Cain and a grenade launcher at minimum," Kowalski cracked.

Ash stuck her tongue out at Karin, then grinned at Kowalski. "Jeez, I ain't never living that one down. That was.. _not_ one of my better days, admittedly."

"So what brings you here?" Karin asked her. "I thought you were over in Vancouver?"

"I was," Ash agreed, "but I had to come talk to Coats about a few things, and I thought I'd stop in and visit the Skipper while I was in the neighbourhood. I've got a sub-orb flight in about half an hour, so I can't stay, but Shepard asked me to let you know she'd like to talk to you when you have some time."

"Thank you, Ashley. I'll stop by and see her later."

"OK, then, my work here is done." Ash leaned in to clasp Kowalski's hand. "Good to meet you, kid. What unit you with?"

"The two-fourteen."

"Roughnecks, huh?"

"Rough and ready," Kowalski pronounced with a full-on grin. "Best damn unit in the Fifth Fleet."

Ash arched an eyebrow at him. "You guys were deployed on Gilead a few months back when those Batarian "pirates" took a pop at Ephesus, right?"

"Yeah," Kowalski nodded. "Shit, yeah, I remember you being there now. You had a special ops fire team, and Captain LeMond got all pissy because he thought we shoulda been handling it. Bunch of headquarters prima donnas, he called you."

Ashley quirked a grin. "Might be that he was right. You guys raised absolute hell, made our job real easy. In fact, I'd say I owe you a beer."

"Maybe when I get out of this joint, I'll take you up on that, ma'am."

Ash nodded. "It's a date, Private." Her omni-tool beeped. "Shit. I gotta go, or Cortez is gonna ship out without me. Good seeing you, Kowalski, Doc. Catch you next time?"

"Godspeed, Ashley," Karin bade her, "and say hi to Steve for me." The Spectre gave her one last hug and walked out. Karin watched her go with a smile, then turned back to the private.

"All right, marine, let's see if we can't get you something to eat that you'll be able to hold down."

"It's just a non-stop thrill ride, this place," Kowalski sighed mournfully.


	10. A Damsel in Distress

**A Damsel in Distress**

The asari's eyes fluttered open, and she started violently up from the bed, a choked scream escaping her. Karin grabbed her by the shoulders, applying gentle pressure to restrain her. "Easy, easy. Just relax. It's all right, you're safe. You're safe."

Dr. T'Soni sank back to the bed with a gasp. "Where… where am I?"

"Aboard the SSV Normandy, an Alliance vessel seconded to service with the Galactic Council. I'm Karin Chakwas, the ship's doctor. What's your name?"

"Liara. Liara T'Soni." The young alien looked around, eyes going wide. "Goddess! The mine… the geth. What… what happened to the soldiers? The humans, Shepard and Williams, and the turian, Garrus?"

"They're just fine, Doctor," Karin soothed, surprised that the asari had remembered the names. "They're a little overheated, but all in much better shape than you. Commander Shepard carried you up here after you collapsed on the cargo deck."

"Oh." Dr. T'Soni blushed. "I must have seemed quite the witless fool to them." She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Trapped by my own stupidity, and then unable to help against the geth, or the krogan, or even walk unaided. I owe them - particularly your commander - my life."

"Well, how you came to be trapped I can't comment upon, but given your state of exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition, I'm not surprised you had no strength left to help yourself with. Shepard said you thought you'd been in the stasis field for three days?"

"I think so. It's hard to measure the passage of time underground, but..." T'Soni's large blue eyes filled with ashamed tears, and she looked away, her blush deeper than ever, "judging by my body's functions, it must have been at least that long."

Karin nodded briskly; there was no need to make the poor girl elaborate. "Well, fortunately, all that ails you is easily dealt with. I've given you a strong stimulant to get you on your feet short-term – the Commander would like to debrief you immediately. Once that's done with, we'll get you back down here and develop a more comprehensive treatment plan. At the very minimum, some uninterrupted sleep will do you wonders." Karin gestured to the lab at the back of the bay. "Meantime, there's a private shower unit off the lab at the back of the bay there – a medical degree carries its privileges. You're welcome to use it, and there's also a locker with some clean lab suits – if you want to change your clothes…" She cut off with a smile as the asari nodded vehemently.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life," she confessed. "How long do I have?"

"About fifteen minutes," Karin replied, turning slightly as the doors to the medbay hissed open and Lieutenant Alenko stepped. He braced perfunctorily to attention.

"Doctor, the Commander asked me to stop in. When Dr. T'Soni's ready, I can escort her. Wouldn't want our guest to get lost."

T'Soni's gaze flashed uncertainly between Kaidan and Karin, then her face fell. Clearly, the asari was far from stupid, and just as clearly she recognized that Alenko was there as more than a mere pathfinder. She nodded to Kaidan resignedly, a touch of apprehension in her gaze. "I will be ready as soon as I can…"

"Lieutenant Alenko," Kaidan supplied neutrally. "That's fine, Doctor T'Soni."

"Lieutenant. Please excuse me." T'Soni walked down the bay to the lab and disappeared through the door.

Karin offered Kaidan a smile. "Thank you for not coming in all gung-ho and by the numbers, Kaidan. I get the impression that poor girl is quite terrified."

"Well, per the Commander's orders, I have Tucks and LaFlamme standing post outside. Ash thinks the innocence is all an act," Kaidan observed with a smile of his own. "Shepard's withholding judgement till we can talk to her some more, and that's the first I've seen of her." He looked at the door to the lab speculatively. "She doesn't really seem all that badass to me."

"Well, being exhausted, starving and dehydrated will put even the most competent badass on the back foot. However, I'm sure you could take her if the need arose."

"Here's hoping it won't," Kaidan said earnestly. "Or at least if it does, it happens before she recovers enough strength to use her biotics. But I'd much prefer the former. Less chance I get a headache that way." He tipped a nod to the screen with the shore party's diagnostics. "So, Ash told me she got pretty well cooked through – is Shepard OK?"

"You'd be better off asking her directly, wouldn't you?" Karin replied, amused by the transparent attempt at fishing.

Kaidan looked down at his boots. "I... uh, I suppose, yeah. It's just… I know she hasn't been sleeping well. She looks tired, and I know her head is bothering her, ever since the beacon. But if I ask, she'll just say she's fine."

"Well, that's her privilege, I'm afraid. All I'll tell you is that she's fit for duty." Karin took pity on him, understanding that he still felt guilty for the Commander's persistent headache. "And even if she does just say she's fine, I'm sure she'll appreciate that you asked."

Kaidan nodded, his expression brightening slightly. "I suppose. Thanks, Doc."

Karin smiled to herself. The Lieutenant had been showing signs of being smitten ever since Shepard had arrived aboard. He'd handled himself with a good deal more maturity than poor Jenkins, but Karin had spent more than twenty-five years as a student of the human condition, and she knew the signs well. The commander didn't seem to be reciprocating; to Karin's eye Shepard had treated Alenko with no more warmth or favour than any other member of her crew, but whether he saw it that way was a whole different kettle of fish. Interesting times lay ahead for the young man, she suspected, but for the moment, she would keep her own counsel. Unless asked, naturally.

Dr. T'Soni emerged from the lab a few minutes later, looking much less grey and slightly more alert, flashing Karin a grateful smile. "Better?" Karin enquired.

"Goddess, you can't imagine how much," the asari agreed fervently. "Thank you, Doctor." She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and turned to Kaidan. "Where are we going, Lieutenant?" Her voice was steady, carefully controlled.

"I'm to escort you to the comm room for our mission debrief, ma'am. Commander Shepard has some questions for you."

Apprehension, clearer this time, flashed across the asari's expression again, and Karin cleared her throat. "Kaidan, wait by the door for a moment, would you please?"

Alenko nodded, and Chakwas beckoned the asari back down to the far end of the bay. "You're frightened," she observed without preamble. "Will you tell me why?"

T'Soni bit her lip, looking down. "They said something about my mother, and... and Saren Arterius. I swear before Athame, I don't know anything, but... I am not sure your soldiers believed me. And Commander Shepard is a Spectre... like Arterius."

"You know Saren?"

"No, but his name precedes him. Even among Spectres, none of whom are noted for their compassion, his reputation is... unsavoury. On Thessia, he is spoken of with unease. He is... brutal, and ruthless."

Karin nodded agreement. "So the colonists of Eden Prime discovered, at the cost of many of their lives and their homes."

"Goddess," T'Soni whispered, "my mother would never..." She broke off, shaking her head as though the action could dislodge the dawning realisation. "I don't... I don't understand."

Karin looked searchingly into the alien's eyes; she was not all that familiar with asari body language and expressions, but still, she could determine nothing but fear and utter bewilderment in T'Soni's beautiful face. Clearly, the young woman had no idea what was happening, and no idea of the scale of her mother's complicity. Moved by pity, she attempted to reassure her patient. "Don't worry. Commander Shepard might be a Spectre, but she's a good person. If you're honest with her, you have no need to be afraid. But the geth were hunting you for a reason. Shepard will want to establish why, and the fact that your mother is involved somehow cannot, unfortunately, be overlooked. We need all the information we can get if we're to stop Saren from hurting anyone else." She smiled reassuringly. "Talk to the Commander, as openly as you have to me. She'll listen, I promise."

T'Soni nodded reluctantly. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"You do," Karin disagreed, "but it seems to me you have only one option that makes any sense."

The asari took a deep breath, looked up, and inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you," she said simply, then she crossed the room to Kaidan. "I'm ready now, Lieutenant."

"This way, ma'am. Later, Doc," Kaidan bade Chakwas farewell as he escorted T'Soni politely from the medbay...

* * *

"Credit for them?"

The sleep-choked question jolted Karin out of her reverie. Blinking, she looked up to be greeted with an all too familiar sight; the tired, lopsided grin of a bed-bound Commander Rachel Shepard. "Mmm?"

"I said, credit for them," Shepard repeated. "You were a million miles away."

Karin smiled. "Wool-gathering again. It's becoming a habit." She arched an eyebrow in mild rebuke. "Though I did think that I might get away with a little processing time while you were unconscious."

Shepard shrugged her own eyebrows. "Blame Miranda," she suggested. "She can program me to wake up at specific points while her little nanobot things work their black magic. I gotta admit, it's a little unnerving to be waking up because some mad scientist can control your nervous system."

"Well, if it wasn't for that mad scientist..."

"I know," Shepard interrupted with a wry grin. "Don't mistake my itchiness at the concept for ingratitude. I suppose as long as she doesn't give my control codes to someone else, it's all good."

"Not even Liara?" Karin suggested slyly.

"God, no. Miranda has to keep me close to that short-range wireless transmitter to give me orders." Shepard pointed to the small black box on her bedside cabinet. "Can you imagine what'll happen if Liara gets the codes?" Shepard gave a mock shudder. "She'll figure out how to transmit orders from her omni-tool, and that'll be that; her very own life-size Commander Shepard action figure."

"As if you don't obey her every whim already," Karin scoffed. "You don't fool me, Shepard; I know which one of you wears the trousers, as it were, and it certainly isn't you."

Shepard chuckled. "Just keep that to yourself - you'll ruin my reputation if you bandy that around."

"Your secrets are safe with me, Commander, never fear," Karin promised, patting Shepard's shoulder. "Ashley said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." Shepard sat up, hitting the control on her omni-tool to raise the back of the bed a little more. "God, I'm so fed up of being stuck in here," she huffed. "This damn thing is slower than the elevator on the SR1." Settling back against the support, she offered Karin a smile. "I just... I guess I haven't seen much of you for a few days. Wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Me?" Karin replied, surprised. "I'm fine, why would you think otherwise?"

Shepard sighed softly. "You're working long hours, far longer than you should be, you have a massive case load, and I know you. You don't stand down till the last bandage is changed, till the last decontamination cycle runs." Her gaze hardened. "You look like hell, Karin. I may be laid up, but I'm your friend, and last I checked I'm still your CO, and this is me ordering you to take an evening off."

"How do you know how much I'm working?" Karin protested lamely, caught red-handed.

"My spies are everywhere," Shepard declaimed with a theatrical wave of her hand.

"Liara," Karin accused baldly.

"Nah," Shepard chuckled. "For once, the Omniscient One is not to blame. Although... yeah, she probably has Glyph monitoring your omni-tool, so don't be surprised if she gets on your case too when she gets back from her ritual embarrassment session with her father. Your boyfriend dropped you in it when he stopped in earlier."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Karin frowned, irritated at the interference.

"Yeah." Shepard looked at her sternly. "And you're going to go see him and say thank you. Take a break, Doc. You'll do no one any good if you collapse, and drifting off like that is a warning sign. As you know perfectly well." Shepard delivered the last sentence in an appalling mimicry of a British accent, and Karin laughed, her annoyance evaporating in the sudden warmth of humour. And the idea of a quiet evening in with Greg certainly held more than a little appeal, now that she thought about it.

"Very well, ma'am," she acceded with mock formality, "I'll head home when we're done here."

"Thank you." Shepard winked at her. "So, anything interesting going on outside these walls?"

"I'm sure I couldn't tell you. Most of my attention has been taken up with my patients."

"Met anyone interesting, then?" Shepard persisted patiently.

"Well, there's Private Kowalski - he's a big fan of yours."

Shepard grimaced. "I don't... I shouldn't have fans. Movie stars have fans."

"Well, he's a fan of your work, then. Call it professional admiration," Karin amended. "He's a marine from the two-fourteen."

"He's a Roughneck?" Shepard's smile lit up. "They're a good outfit. Hard-assed, well-trained, a proper pack of devil dogs. What's he in for?"

"Radiation sickness," Karin said softly, hating herself for a moment as she watched Shepard's face fall, her quick joy at the mention of Kowalski's combat heritage punctured just as swiftly.

"Dammit," the commander swore softly. "How long does he have?"

"A few weeks at most," Karin replied. "He was dreadfully unlucky, took the blast not long before the Crucible fired. He'd been in the field on Earth for months." She sighed. "He had a rough day today. He's been very interested in hearing about your exploits. Had me start at the beginning, back when Anderson asked me to join the Normandy."

"Oh yeah? Where'd you get to?"

"Well, you'd just picked up Liara..."

* * *

As it turned out, the debriefing didn't take long, and Dr. T'Soni managed to make it back to the medbay under her own steam before fainting for the second time. Karin scowled accusingly at Kaidan as he caught the collapsing asari in his arms. "What happened? Even in the condition she was in, she shouldn't have faded that fast."

"She did some sort of mind-joining thing with Shepard," Alenko replied, voice strained with tension.

"Shepard let her perform a meld?" Chakwas was astonished. "Whatever for?"

"She said it might help the Commander make sense of what the beacon showed her. But when they broke contact, she nearly fainted on the spot. Shepard told me to get her back down here stat."

"Is Shepard all right?" Karin asked as she directed the lieutenant to set Dr. T'Soni on the nearest bed.

"She seems OK. Dismissed the briefing and went to report to the Council." Kaidan shivered. "What Dr. T'Soni could tell us seems to corroborate our theory about the Reapers. This could be huge, Doc, the biggest threat we've ever seen." He looked haunted as he nodded to the asari. "Seems like the Reapers may have been responsible for wiping out the Protheans, and if T'Soni's right, every other major civilisation that came before them."

"That sounds awfully far-fetched, Kaidan," Karin remarked sceptically as she shot a mild stimulant into the asari's hand.

"Not when Dr. Jones there described it, it didn't. She can tell you herself when she wakes up."

"Lieutenant Alenko, please report to the CIC," Pressly's voice blared from the intercom, and Kaidan sighed.

"I gotta go. Tucks and LaFlamme are still outside, Doc - shall I tell them to step in?"

"No, thank you. I'll call them if I need them."

Alenko stepped out, and Karin busied herself with treating the asari. T'Soni came round a few moments after the Lieutenant's departure, but with considerably less agitation than the first time around. "Ohhhh. What... what happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Karin replied with a wry smile. "It seems you may have overtaxed yourself."

"I... I melded with Commander Shepard." The asari blushed. "In my exhausted state, it affected me far more than I thought it would."

"Why perform the meld at all?" Karin enquired.

"The beacon is a communications device. It imprinted Prothean memory data into her mind," Liara explained, sudden enthusiasm driving the weariness from her tone, "but because it was intended for a Prothean to access, the information is jumbled, confused, difficult for her to process. She must be... she's remarkably strong-willed to have withstood the transfer without losing her mind."

"So why would you need to meld?" Karin repeated patiently.

"Oh, yes." T'Soni blushed again. "I have studied the Protheans extensively, I am familiar with their language. I hoped to be able to help guide the Commander to make sense of the memories, but I fear that all I have done is hurt her further. She was in a great deal of pain."

"Was she indeed?" Karin scowled. Shepard was holding out on her, was she? The asari sat back apprehensively, and the doctor quickly schooled her features to a smile. "I'm sorry, my dear, that wasn't aimed at you. Our bold commander is demonstrating a tendency to be a little careless with her health, something that I, as a general rule, heartily disapprove of. However, I am pleased to see she's at least taking _your_ welfare seriously." Karin handed her a bottle of electrolyte cola. "Here, drink this. It's human, so the dosage won't quite match, but it should make a start towards regulating your body chemistry."

Dr. T'Soni nodded, accepting the bottle gratefully. "Thank you." Unscrewing the cap, she took a sip, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "That is _very_ sweet," she observed.

"Yes, and most of our marines swill it like water," Karin chuckled. "It's a miracle they have any teeth left." She checked over her reports as the asari drained the bottle. "Now, what I'd like is for you to head to the mess - it's just outside the door - and get yourself something to eat. Then, once you've had a good meal, you can come back here and we'll see about finding you a place to sleep for a while."

The asari nodded. "Is there someone in the mess who can assist me with..." she spread her hands uncertainly, "I am not familiar with human foodstuffs. I have had very little contact with your people, in truth."

"Oh, of course. Warrant Officer Bakari is the senior quartermaster - he should be in the mess. If not, one of the marines standing outside can make themselves useful. And if anyone asks, tell them I gave you permission."

T'Soni nodded. "I will, thank you."

"My pleasure, Doctor."

"Please... please call me Liara," the young alien offered shyly. Karin gave her a broad smile.

"Liara. Of course. Now please, my dear, go and eat - you're badly in need of some sustenance."

Liara nodded and walked to the doors, hesitating for a split second before she stepped out. As soon as the doors closed behind her, Chakwas commed her CO. "Chakwas to Shepard."

"Go ahead, Doc."

"I hear your headache was rather more serious than you'd led me to believe."

There was a brief pause, then Shepard chuckled briefly. "Rumbled. Yeah, Doc, you got me. I just... I wanted to get to the bottom of this mess."

"Understandable, and if it had been a normal dehydration headache I daresay that would be fine, but please try to remember..."

"I got my brain scrambled by an alien artefact," Shepard interrupted, sounding abashed. "Not normal. Message received and understood, Doctor."

"Thank you, Commander. Additionally, Dr. T'Soni tells me she melded with you?"

"Yes, that's correct."

Karin rolled her eyes. So much for Anderson's opinion of Shepard's foolhardiness. "Well, I'd imagine that was an additional stressor. Any after-effects that you're noticing? Increased pain, blurred vision, disturbed balance?"

"No." Shepard was silent for a moment. "To be honest, I'm just tired. My head doesn't actually feel so bad right now. Maybe I should try and get some sleep, make the most of it."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Make sure you drink at least a litre of water, and take some of the analgesic I prescribed. That should help. And come and see me in the morning for a further check-up, if you would be so kind."

"I will, Doc. Scout's honour. Is Dr. T'Soni OK?"

"She's getting something to eat, then I'll find her a bunk. You can check in on her in the morning, and I'll have my full report on the shore party for you by then as well."

"That's fine. And one good thing - you're not going to need that security detail. In fact, if Tucks and LaFlamme are still on post, you can dismiss them."

"Marvellous. Having grunts with sidearms lollygagging around my medbay irritates me no end."

"And yet you chose to be a military medic," Shepard remarked blandly. "Go figure." She yawned as she spoke. "Damn, sorry, that one got away from me. My rack is calling, so I'll leave you in peace. Thanks for the update, Doc, and see you in the morning."

"Good night, Commander. Sleep well."

* * *

**A/N:** Q_uick reminder, in case you were wondering - as this is based on Better Angels canon, the first meld between Shepard and Liara happens in this debriefing, not a later one..._


	11. A Kickass Commando Hottie

**A Kickass Commando Hottie**

"Good morning, Private."

"Hey, Doc." Kowalski's pale face brightened with a smile as Chakwas approached. "Is it story time?"

"I'm afraid not," Karin replied. "Work first, then play." She activated her omni-tool and began to take some readings. "How did you sleep?"

"All right. I woke up twice with Montezuma's revenge, but Nancy looked after me OK." Nancy was the staff nurse in charge of the ward; the motherly little woman had taken Kowalski straight under her wing, bullying him and coddling him in equal measure.

"Lucky Nancy. Any discomfort this morning?"

"I feel sick, but what else is new?"

"All right. Thirsty? Hungry?"

"Yes and no."

Karin began working through the list of symptoms on her haptic display; still not many, fortunately, but there was a slow, steady drop in all his blood cell counts, a sure indicator of the ticking time bomb in his bone marrow. "Well, I think we'll hook you up to an IV, make sure you don't get too dehydrated. When you're thirsty, drink as much as you like."

Kowalski nodded. "So, you guys had got T'Soni aboard, and she was the last alien you recruited, right?"

Karin smiled. "I thought I said it wasn't story time?"

"It's just a question, Doc."

Karin arched an amused eyebrow at the boy's guileless expression. "Oh, I _see_. Yes, Liara was the last to be recruited. For that mission, anyway."

"And was she hot and kickass, like Dubyansky wanted?"

"Liara's an extremely beautiful woman," Karin replied loftily. "If you're very lucky, Private, you might even get to see that for yourself."

"She's still around?" Kowalski looked intrigued, and Karin realized suddenly that, of course, the private wouldn't know about Shepard and Liara's relationship. It wasn't a secret, but Karin had become so used to the idea that her two friends were indivisible from one another that she'd apparently forgotten that the news wasn't especially well travelled.

"Yes. She was serving on the Normandy throughout the war, and she's..." Karin flashed a conspiratorial smile at the private, "well, do you want the gossip? Just between us?"

Kowalski nodded eagerly.

"Liara is Commander Shepard's bondmate." At the marine's blank look, she simplified, "Her girlfriend."

Kowalski's jaw dropped. "Wow," he muttered. "Oh... wow. Neat. I guess she must be pretty kickass, then, huh?"

"She is _now_," Karin agreed, "but it took some time to start drawing out her kickass tendencies. When she first came aboard she was rather more reserved..."

* * *

Karin looked around the cargo deck with trepidation. She hadn't had much opportunity to explore the lower deck of the ship; the armoury, engine room, and vehicle bay were not among her habitual ports of call. Spotting the source of her summons, she joined Commander Shepard, Chief Williams, and Dr. T'Soni at the end of the bay near the armoury that doubled as a firing range. "Reporting as ordered, Commander."

"Morning, Doc. Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone," Shepard drawled as Karin gave Liara a sidelong glance. The asari cocked her head to one side, confusion settling across her features.

"Forgive me, Commander, but I'm not familiar with that idiom. What do you mean by 'kill two birds with one stone'?"

Shepard smiled patiently. "Sorry, Liara. Achieve two outcomes with one action."

"Oh." Liara looked thoughtful. "Yes, we have a similar saying, pertaining to fish rather than birds."

"Well, look at you, Commander, building cultural bridges," Karin sassed her CO.

"Y'know, Doc, I'm a natural diplomat," Shepard protested. "It's just that my standard MO is aggressive negotiation." A beat. "At gunpoint."

Liara blinked, clearly nonplussed, as Williams barked a laugh, and Karin patted her arm soothingly. "She's joking, Liara, don't worry."

The asari's cheeks flushed ever so faintly. "Forgive me, I am still getting used to spending so much time with humans. Before Therum, I don't think I had ever met a member of your race properly."

Shepard's eyebrows twitched with surprise, but she covered it well. "Well, I don't think I've ever properly met an asari outside a bar or a gunfight - Councilor Tevos notwithstanding - so if it makes you feel better, I'm learning as we go as well." She shot Karin a glance with a wink tacked on the end. "And I'm relying on you to keep me out of trouble, Doc, since you've actually lived on Thessia."

"I'm sure we can work out a mutually beneficial agreement, Commander," Karin chuckled. "I'm rather partial to Serrice ice brandy."

Shepard grinned. "That's blackmail!" she declaimed in mock shock, pressing one hand to her chest.

"Not at all. Simple barter economics."

"If you say so. Still sounds like extortion to me." Shepard flapped a dismissive hand. "So, anyway, take us as you find us, Liara. We're not much different from anyone else, I don't think. And if we don't make sense, just shout out."

Liara smiled shyly. "As you say, Commander."

"All right," Shepard declared, "to work. Doc, I want to assess your combat proficiency. Your jacket says you haven't requalified in a while."

"There hasn't been a need," Karin defended herself. "Most of my recent postings have come with a significantly greater staff attached. I haven't been required to go groundside on duty for quite a few years."

"Well, Chief Emerson will be my go-to guy, but as there are only two of you, you'll have to be prepared to step in if he's unfit for duty at any time."

Karin sighed. She hated weapons and armour drills, and in truth had wheedled her way out of them on more than one posting, but the unyielding look on Shepard's face suggested that wheedling was not going to be an option. Which left only dignified surrender. "Very well, Commander."

"Good. Liara, same sort of thing. We don't know your capabilities, so the aim is to set a benchmark, and find you some gear that you'll be comfortable with should we need you in the field."

Liara nodded eagerly. "I may not be a soldier, but I am keen to make a contribution, Commander."

Williams rolled her eyes behind the Commander's back, but dropped her gaze as Chakwas shot her a warning look, and had schooled herself to impassivity by the time Shepard turned to her. "OK, Chief, let's start easy. Something nice and light on the recoil."

"Pistols first, Skipper?"

"Yeah, thanks." Shepard eyed the group as Ash laid a pair of handguns on the armoury bench. "OK. Chakwas, the Chief will assist you, and I'll help Liara."

Chakwas nodded as she unbuttoned her lab coat and laid it on the bench. "All right, Chief, let's get this over with."

"It's just a little range shooting, Doc," the Chief noted wryly. "Nothing to stress about." She handed Karin one of the pistols. "This is a Kessler Mark IV, standard sights, no mods, no specialized ammo block. It's light and reliable, with a good balance of stopping power and accuracy."

Karin took the gun, pointing it toward the deck as she checked the safety catch was on and the ammo block was disengaged. Then, she opened the pistol to check the barrel was clear, squeezing the trigger to check the mechanism was unobstructed. Then she snapped the pistol closed and looked over at the Gunny.

Williams nodded approval. "Good, Doc, safety first. OK, arm your weapon and let me know when you're ready to shoot."

In spite of her distaste, Karin's training quickly reasserted itself, and after three rounds of shooting the Gunny declared herself satisfied. Relieved, Karin handed the weapon back to the Chief and collected her jacket, settling against the bench beside the Chief to watch Liara.

The asari stepped into the cross-hatched yellow rectangle painted on the deck that marked the firing zone. Pointing the pistol down range, she engaged the ammo block, thumbed the safety catch and brought herself to a firing stance. She took a deep breath, and looked over at Shepard. "Ready."

Shepard walked around behind the rectangle, and approached Liara from behind, looking over her shoulder. "Bend your right elbow a little more, don't lock your arm," she instructed, tucking two fingers into the crook of the joint and moving Liara's arm gently to the correct position. "There. Bring your left elbow down a bit more, pointing toward the ground...yeah, good, like that. Feet a bit further apart, and move your left foot forward... fine. Put your weight more on your left side... good. OK." Shepard tapped Liara on the shoulder to indicate a disengage and stepped back. "Shooter on the range, ready to fire," she called. "Liara, in your own time."

In spite of herself, Karin jumped as the shots echoed through the cargo bay, the asari discharging the weapon fifteen times before the overheat warning chimed. Shepard stepped back into the firing zone, touched Liara's shoulder again and came up alongside her, looking critically down the range. "Hmm, five eights, four nines, a ten, and five off. Your target is on the ground and hurt pretty bad. When was the last time you fired a gun?"

Liara thought about it. "I've let my training go recently - it must be more than five years." She frowned, looking slightly ashamed. "I have been remiss - my old teacher, Shiala, would be appalled."

"Well, you're not _that_ bad - a little short of a marine's required qualification for duty, but not far," Shepard remarked. "If you've retained that much after five years, you'll pick it up again fast. I reckon we can get you up to scratch in a couple of days." She offered Liara a reassuring smile. "We'll work on it, you and I, OK?"

Liara smiled shyly back. "Thank you, Commander."

* * *

"So Liara wasn't all that good with a gun?"

"Compared to a soldier? No, of course not," Karin clarified. "She was a scientist. She'd done some basic training, but she was hardly an N7 marine. But asari are, of course, not entirely reliant on their weapons in combat."

"Yeah, they got all that dark energy shit going on, right?"

Karin smiled. "Indeed. Have you ever fought with an asari, Kowalski? A properly trained one?"

"Nah. Like I said, the only ones I ever laid eyes on were in the bar on the Arc. But I've seen biotics in action - served with a few guys and gals who could call the lightning."

"But not to the same degree," Karin clarified. "The only human I know who could match a trained asari for pure power is Jack - I'll tell you about her another time. Kaidan had strong abilities, and I had been impressed with his skills, but Liara... well, the day we discovered just how much power she could wield was memorable in many ways..."

* * *

Returning to the Citadel after a diversion to Artemis Tau to investigate the disappearance of an Alliance marine unit, the Normandy was advised that the supplies necessary for a long-haul cruise rather than a shakedown run had finally materialised from the Arc's bureaucratic, doddering behemoth of a central supply depot. Eager to find out whether the meds she had ordered were included in the shipment, when the call for the quartermaster to report to the dock to take inventory echoed across the ship-wide intercom, Karin declared her intention to go ashore and see for herself.

"I will accompany you, if I may," Liara offered. "I have set up all the samples you gave me for analysis, and the data is compiling. I would welcome the chance to take a walk."

"Of course," Karin agreed, and they fell into step as they left the medbay. "I must say you're proving a godsend already, Liara," the doctor remarked as they climbed the stairs to the CIC. "Emerson's a competent EMT, but he's not much of a researcher, and having an extra set of hands around I can trust not to contaminate the samples is a real blessing."

"Thank you. I am glad to be able to put some of my skills to use. Since I have not yet been required to accompany a shore party, this at least lets me feel like I am making a meaningful contribution."

"There didn't appear to be many Prothean ruins on Edolus," Karin soothed. "You'll get your shore duty, I'm quite certain, come the time."

"As you say," Liara acknowledged. "Might I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"What is it that you are looking for in the tissue samples from the deceased marines? The cause of death would seem to be conclusive."

Karin nodded soberly. "That the thresher maw killed them is a given," she conceded, "but the Commander was concerned by the presence of the distress beacon that drew the unit to that location. Although it's overwhelmingly likely that whoever planted it let the maw do their dirty work, Shepard wants to be sure there were no other factors, such as narcotics, involved, and that means checking the victims' blood for markers."

Liara sighed. "I could barely believe what I was hearing when Shepard reported in," she admitted. "Who would do such a... such an evil thing?"

"The Commander will get to the bottom of it, I've no doubt," Karin observed. "With our expert assistance, naturally."

Liara smiled faintly. "Shepard takes her responsibilities very seriously, does she not?"

"She does, and it's a good... oh my!" Karin stopped short at the mouth of the docking tube and stared. The Normandy's dock was crammed floor to ceiling with equipment crates. "Is that all going to fit on our little boat?"

Commander Shepard, standing with Wrex and Garrus by the foot of the supply mountain, looked around at the remark and grinned. "I think someone on the Arc thinks we're a cruiser. Or possibly a dreadnaught - it's hard to say."

"Are we giving some of it back?"

Shepard arched an incredulous eyebrow. "Is that you volunteering to handle the returns paperwork for the depot, Chakwas?" As Karin shuddered, her grin erupted into a laugh. "No, I thought not. Me either. We'll find somewhere to stow it, though our quartermaster might have to get a little creative. Right, Bakari?" she yelled up at the NCO in question, who was hanging in an anti-grav harness near the ceiling, checking the crate codes on his omni-tool.

"Yeah, Skipper," Bakari replied, "I think we can.. hey, guys, watch it, that lifter looks..."

The warning to Tucks and Rahman, who had just started moving the first crate from the top of the stack, was lost in a storm of static as the anti-grav lifter shorted out. The crate dropped, caught its back edge on the lip of the pile, teetered on the brink for an agonising moment, then slid off the edge into free air.

"Shepard, look out!"

Shepard, standing right underneath the crate, looked up at Bakari's cry, but far too late. There was no way she could avoid being hit. Even as Karin opened her mouth to shout a futile warning, a storm of blue-white light erupted around Shepard and the commander literally flew backward, thrown clear across the cargo bay to land in a graceless sprawl of limbs against the wall. The crate crashed to the floor exactly where she had been standing, and the deck rang like a bell with the impact.

Before anyone else could shake off their shock, Liara was hurrying across the room, skirting the cracked crate and dropping to one knee at Shepard's side. "Commander, are you all right?" she enquired, her expression anxious.

Shepard hauled herself into a sitting position and nodded slowly. "Yeah... yeah. Huh, just... just a little winded... was that you?"

Liara nodded sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, Shepard, there wasn't time for anything more refined. I didn't know if I'd be able to hold the weight of the crate, so I chose the simplest alternative. I regret I had no opportunity to warn you."

Shepard looked up at her with frank admiration. "No need to apologise, Liara - your reflexes are incredible, and that you had the presence of mind to react like that... that was quick thinking."

"Looks like Pretty Blue can pack a wallop," Wrex noted smugly. "I told you she'd be handy."

"Yeah," Shepard chuckled wryly as she let the blushing asari help her to her feet. "For sure she hits harder than you, old man."

Wrex huffed indignantly, and Shepard clapped Liara on the shoulder. "Thank you, Liara," she said warmly. "You saved me from a nasty injury."

"At the least," Karin noted. "That crate must weigh half a ton. It would have crushed whatever parts of you got trapped under it."

"You taking double pay from Saren, there, Bakari?" Shepard called up to the quartermaster.

"Shit, I mean... sorry, Skipper, I didn't..." Bakari stammered.

"I'm joking, Bakari, I'm fine," Shepard reassured her stricken NCO. "It was an accident. No harm, no foul, but you might want to see if there's anything Liara's especially fond of to eat, huh?"

"Copy that, ma'am," the quartermaster agreed readily.

"Say, Liara, _can_ you lift that sucker?" Garrus asked curiously, kicking the crate gingerly with one armoured foot.

"I don't know," Liara admitted, "which was why I chose to move Shepard instead."

"Care to try?" Garrus enquired.

"Five hundred credits says she can't," Wrex growled immediately, a feral grin spreading across his face.

"Too rich for my blood," Garrus declined hastily.

"I'll take that bet," Shepard piped up. Liara twisted round stare at her incredulously.

"But, Commander, I don't know if I can lift it," she protested.

Shepard met her gaze squarely, and nodded. "I heard you. And I believe you can. Five hundred, Wrex?"

"You're on. But I get to set the rules."

Shepard shot a glance at Liara. "You up for trying?"

Liara looked at the crate dubiously, then back at Shepard, then nodded, a slow blush creeping up her neck. "Yes," she whispered.

"Great." Shepard turned to the krogan. "Done. What are your rules, old man?"

"Clear daylight beneath the box. Adjudicated by a third party with no stake in the bet. Liara surrenders her omni-tool and we verify she's not wearing any amplifying tech beyond anything already embedded in her skull."

"I don't have an amp," Liara clarified. "Asari do not require them." She unsealed her jacket and shucked it off, then unfastened her omni-tool bracelet, handing both items to Karin to hold. "You can take whatever scans you like, Wrex."

"Nuh-uh, someone neutral should do it," Shepard interrupted. "Doc, will you do the honours?"

Karin nodded. "Of course." She stepped over to Liara. "Wrex, you agree?"

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it. I know where I'm gonna spend Shepard's money and I'm hungry already."

Karin chuckled as she activated her scan. "She's clean," she reported after a moment. "Liara has no ancillary equipment on her person that might afford an unfair disadvantage."

"Great. Garrus," Shepard jerked her head at their turian comrade, "hit the deck. I want you checking the lift. As an officer of the law, surely your word is unimpeachable."

Wrex muttered something Karin didn't catch, and Garrus scowled as he favoured the krogan with a complex hand gesture that, judging by Wrex's sudden guffaw, was obscene at best. "Sure thing, Shepard." Garrus knelt down, and looked over at Liara. "Whenever you're ready, T'Soni."

Liara swallowed hard, and nodded. She stepped one pace closer to the crate and rested her hand on it, closing her eyes. A hush fell around the group, and as Karin looked around, she noticed with amusement that quite a few of the crew had started to filter out from the ship; doubtless Bakari had commed his mates, and the word had spread. Shepard and Wrex were both watching Liara intently, Wrex with open doubt, Shepard with focused expectation.

Liara sucked in a deep breath, opened her eyes, placed her palms together pointing away from her torso, and flared her biotics. Her whole body lit up with blue-white fire, and she pulled her palms apart a few inches, concentrating the energy cascading from her body to a single, coruscating point. She pushed one hand into the ball of energy, and made a twisting gesture, and the light winked out, replaced by a black orb with tempestuous streaks of purple boiling around it.

The asari stepped confidently into a throwing gesture, lifting the orb to her shoulder then snapping her arm straight, fingers spreading as she released the ball of energy, which came to rest in mid-air just above the crate. Liara collected a second pulse of energy from her corona, and held out her hands, feeding the energy into the orb, which began to pulse rhythmically, the black seeming to darken and condense as more and more power flowed into it.

"C'mon, Blue, you can do it!" someone shouted, and a ripple of encouragement echoed around the growing crowd.

Slowly, reluctantly, the crate began to scrape along the deck, shuddering as it slid toward what Karin realised was a singularity. The more power Liara fed it, drawing over and over from her reserves, the more the crate tilted toward it, tipping up on its edge until at last, the bottom edge rose off the deck with one last protesting scrape of metal on metal.

"It's in the air!" Garrus, lying on his side with his face pressed to the deck, declared loudly. "She's done it!"

Liara made a pushing gesture, and the singularity winked out. The crate thudded back to the deck, and the asari dropped to her knees, gasping for breath, her grey vest dark with sweat as cheers broke out around the dock. Shepard knelt quickly beside her, wrapping an arm around her to keep her upright. "Get some water!" she barked, as Karin hurried over.

"I'm fine," Liara panted, sucking in deep lungfuls of air, "it's just been a while since I tried something so strenuous."

"That was incredible," Shepard enthused. "I've seen asari juggle stuff with singularities before, but never anything that big. I thought you'd try and just flip it. That was totally awesome."

Liara blushed. "It's harder to lift a dead weight than it is to manipulate gravity," she explained. "I doubt I could have budged the crate using a biotic lift," she flashed a wry smile at Wrex, "but the terms of the wager only specified that the crate be clear of the ground, not the manner in which it was elevated."

Shepard burst out laughing as she passed the water bottle Dubyansky had brought to the asari. "She got you good, Wrex," she teased the krogan happily when she recovered her composure. "You owe me five hundred credits, 'cos not only does Liara hit harder than you, she's smarter than you too."

"Females," Wrex grumbled darkly, rolling his eyes. "But a deal's a deal. You'll have your money."

"I've got a better idea," Shepard decided, "since we're in port, we'll put the credit Liara just won me on a crew tab in Flux." She looked around the gathered knot of crew with a grin. "All those in favour?"

"Oo-rah!" the assembled crew responded.

"Hey, Blue, you're _awesome_!" a voice, easily identified as LaFlamme, yelled from the back of the throng, and as the crew crowded in to shake the asari's hand or simply clap her on the back, Shepard extricated herself, moving to stand beside the doctor.

"Not just a pretty face, are you, Shepard?" Chakwas noted, and the commander winked slyly.

"Not even, but I have my moments." She watched the crew for a moment, then nodded, satisfied. "I should go. Admiral Kahoku's waiting for me. Watch the kids for me, Doc, won't you?"

Karin nodded, and as Shepard headed from the bay, she couldn't fail to notice that Liara's gaze remained locked on the commander until she was lost to view.


	12. Dr Chakwas Goes to Town

**A/N: **_OK, even allowing for the word count adding words for the break lines, this is a beast of a chapter, but chopping it in two doesn't feel right. And I have taken some liberties with the canon plot for the mission, but it seemed a waste of Tali and Liara's skills not to have them pitching in to figure out the puzzle..._

* * *

**Dr. Chakwas Goes to Town**

"OK, enough mushy stuff. How about some action?"

Karin laughed. "I did warn you, did I not, that my point of view was somewhat light on action?"

"Yeah, but there has to have been some now and again, right?" Kowalski demanded.

"Oh, indeed. As it happens, on our very next mission, my worst fears about being dragged off the ship came to pass..."

* * *

"Shepard to Chakwas. Gear up, Doc, you're coming groundside. The colony's been hit pretty hard by the geth, and there are quite a few people in need of treatment. Bring Emerson with you - the site here is like a rabbit warren, and I'd like to set up an FOB further into the complex once we've established a perimeter. If someone gets hurt while we're down here, evac back down to the colony level might be too slow."

"Copy that, Commander," Karin acknowledged crisply, "we're prepping now."

"Thanks, Doc. You'll need full combat gear - I'm not taking any chances."

Karin sighed. "Understood. I'll report in when I'm groundside. Chakwas out." Getting to her feet, she undid her coat and dropped it on her chair. "Well, Hector, you heard the skipper. Prep the mobile trauma module, please, supplemented with rations and gear for an extended bivouac, then get yourself ready for ground operations."

"Will do, Doc," Emerson nodded. "I'll meet you in the cargo bay?"

"Yes, that'll be fine, thank you, Chief."

Karin took the time to check her field bag thoroughly, then made her way to the cargo deck. Chief Crosby was waiting at the armoury lockers, and snapped to as she approached. "Ma'am, since Chief Williams is ashore, I'll assist with your gear. Do you have an ordnance preference?"

"Whatever you think's appropriate, Chief, thank you." Karin opened her locker, and began to change. Since hardsuit drill was a compulsory safety check, getting into her armour didn't take too long, but even so, by the time she looked up, the armoury was suddenly much busier, with Emerson and Liara getting changed, and Tali standing by the weapons bench fussing with a shotgun. Liara flashed a quick smile, her motions eager as she shimmied into her leggings. "You got called down too?" Karin surmised.

"Yes. Feros was a Prothean world, and has a remarkably well-preserved series of sites in comparison to most other planets. I've wanted to visit for quite a few years, but the corporation that founded the colony does not grant permits." Liara's eyes were shining with anticipation as she zipped up her compression top. "Shepard wants me to investigate whether there might be a source of archived information here. If there is, that's likely what attracted Saren's attention."

Once they were all armed and armoured, Crosby called up Tucks, Dubyansky, and LaFlamme, and the marines led them out into the colony of Zhu's Hope, Emerson driving the mobile trauma buggy with his omni-tool. The colony didn't seem particularly well established, just a handful of prefabs and what appeared to be a downed freighter scattered haphazardly in a clearing amid the forest of crumbling Prothean skyscrapers. Liara, looking around in wide-eyed wonder, bumped into Karin several times as she walked, stammering an apology each time, but backsliding within seconds, like a child in a toy shop.

Lieutenant Alenko met them at the entrance to the freighter along with a worn-down looking man in civilian clothes. "This is Fai Dan," Kaidan introduced his companion. "He's the colony administrator. Sir, I'd like to introduce Dr. Chakwas, Dr. T'Soni, Chief Emerson, and Engineer Tali'Zorah."

"Pleased to meet you all," Fai Dan declared with a tired smile. "I'm grateful for any assistance you can render. We have severe problems with our water and power, and quite a few injuries from the geth attacks."

"Where can I find your doctor?" Karin enquired. "I'd like to confer with them, if possible."

Fai Dan looked pained. "That's part of the problem, Doctor Chakwas. I'm afraid I don't know where he is. He disappeared a few hours ago, down into the tunnels. I think the attack unhinged him. He was always nervous, but this situation is beyond what we ever imagined for our little home."

"Well, we'll find him, I'm sure," Karin asserted. "And meantime we can make a start if you can you show us to your infirmary?"

"LaFlamme, you and Tucks go with the doc," Alenko instructed. "Tali, Shepard asked if you'd mind helping out the colony engineers with the power and the water?"

"Sure, no problem," Tali agreed.

"Liara," Kaidan continued, "there's a data terminal in the main colony prefab with some records on surveys of the colony. Can you take a look, see if you can pinpoint anything of interest?"

The asari nodded. "Of course, I..."

"Shepard to Alenko." The commander's voice over the comm was urgent.

"Alenko, go."

"Secure the colony perimeter, Lieutenant. We've picked up geth activity underground - looks like they're using the tunnel network to get around. I don't want the colony getting jumped. We'll set demolition charges at a choke point here, then we'll sweep back and clean out any geth left this side of the blockage. Get everyone into a defensible position and bunker down till I give the all clear."

"Copy that, ma'am. Moving now. Alenko out." The lieutenant looked at Fai Dan. "Move your people into the freighter, please, sir - it's the most robust shelter we have. If your volunteers want to help secure the perimeter, they're welcome to. Doc, get yourself set up inside. Liara, Tali, you're going to have to wait a little to get to work. You can head back to the Normandy and wait if you prefer."

"I can help keep watch," Tali volunteered. "Being shot at by the geth isn't a new thing for me."

"I can assist too," Liara agreed. "I can create a barrier to provide cover."

"All right," Kaidan nodded, "but I'm assigning both of you to protect the doctor. Shepard'll have my ass if I let you take front-line positions. LaFlamme, Tucks, you'll secure the forward hatch, Dubyansky and I will secure the aft one. Alenko to Crosby."

"Reading you, elltee."

"Set a reinforced watch on the dock, Chief. Company might be inbound. And send Chang and Morales down here with their grenade launchers. I'd like a little more bang per buck available if the geth come calling."

"Wilco, sir."

"Thanks, Chief. Alenko out." Kaidan looked around the group, then clapped his hands together sharply. "OK, people, let's move!"

With Liara and Emerson assisting, it didn't take long for Karin to treat the casualties, and by the time she finished with the last colonist, Shepard had arrived with Garrus, Wrex, and Chief Williams. They rendezvoused in the medical bay, with Alenko and Fai Dan joining them. "OK, the situation is as follows," Shepard began. "We've pushed the geth back to their LZ in the next building over for now, and cut off the access to the colony via the tunnels, so it should be safe enough to begin emergency repairs." She looked over at Fai Dan. "If work in the tunnels is necessary, please consult with Lieutenant Alenko, and he will assign an escort. I'm pretty sure we got all the geth lurking down there, but I'd prefer you not take chances."

"Thank you, Commander," Fai Dan said gratefully. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and consult with my people."

"I'll come with you," Tali offered. "The quicker I can take a look at the power and water systems, the quicker I'll know if I can be of any help."

"And if you could show me your central data terminal, I can begin gathering intel on the Prothean sites," Liara added.

"Of course," Fai Dan agreed. "Follow me, please."

"Stay in touch, you two," Shepard ordered. "Check in with Kaidan every fifteen minutes." As the two aliens left with the colonist, Shepard activated her omni-tool, bringing up a haptic 3D model of the immediate area. "OK, the geth are concentrated in the next building, which by some massive coincidence happens to be where ExoGeni's research facility is." She highlighted the bridge connecting the two buildings. "We had a little peek - there are armatures deployed along the length of the skyway, too many to safely tackle on foot, so we're going to have to deploy the Mako to clear them out."

Garrus and Williams exchanged apprehensive glances at this, but if Shepard noticed, she paid no mind. "I'll take Garrus, the Gunny, and Wrex up with me. Alenko, you'll remain in command here. Prep your team for deployment to a forward position as soon as you get my clearance. Anyone on escort duty at the time can head back to the ship, and you can draw replacements as needed. And if you were to run another sweep of the tunnels, I wouldn't be too unhappy."

Alenko nodded, clearly unhappy not to be on the fire team, but too well-disciplined to protest on personal grounds. "Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of it."

"Doc, are you prepped for a long deployment?" Shepard asked. "Once we deny the geth access to the skyway, we won't be back till we complete our objective. We might be camped out overnight."

"I am," Karin confirmed. "The module is prepared to support an FOB position for an extended deployment. And I brought my PJs."

Shepard smiled as she looked around the group. "Questions? Comments?" At the collective head shake, the commander gave a quick nod. "All right then. We're moving out. You have your orders people, let's get to it."

**oOoOo**

It didn't take the fire team too long to clear the skyway, and before three hours had elapsed Karin found herself wedged into a corner of one of the colony's half-tracks as it freighted the FOB team, including Tali and Liara, up to the slender tower that marked the halfway terminus of the skyway.

At the rendezvous, Karin was surprised to see they had company, a group of humans in lab coats escorted by soldiers in black, nondescript armour absent any ranks or affiliations. The soldiers in the mix looked nervous, fingers drumming on their rifles as they paced around the small alcove off the main stairwell where they were holed up. Shepard's team had casually blocked off the exit with the Mako, and as the support crew arrived the commander approached eagerly. "Ah, good, you're here." All business, Shepard pointed to the far corner of the stairwell, beside a public network access terminal. "We'll set up our FOB there. Chief, you can deploy your gear." Emerson nodded, and as he moved to obey, Alenko cast a curious glance down the ramp at the gaggle of refugees.

"Who are our new friends, Commander?"

"ExoGeni staffers, and some of their security team," Shepard supplied in a neutral tone. "Dr. Jeong seems to be in charge."

"Rat-faced little jerk is more concerned about lawsuits than the welfare of the colony," Williams interjected hotly.

"Settle down, Chief," Shepard chided insincerely. "Without assholes in the world, how would you know who the good guys are?" She flicked a glance over at the group. "For now, let them keep their corporate cloak-and-dagger routine going. If they're worrying about trivia, they're not panicking and causing us any real problems." Unfastening the seal on her helmet, Shepard pulled it off and shook her hair out with a sigh. "OK, beyond this weigh station, we have a rinse and repeat to clear the route to main HQ building. It's clear the geth are in there, but they don't appear to be digging in, so whatever they're here for, they don't seem to be setting up for a prolonged stay. Liara, what have you found out?"

Liara cleared her throat. "There was a surprising lack of recent information in the colony's databanks. Most of the non-archived files were heavily encrypted and thus not accessible. The colonists were reluctant to assist me in gaining access."

"You couldn't hack the files?" Garrus asked.

Liara frowned. "I didn't think to," she replied, looking faintly nonplussed.

"Could you?" Shepard asked. "If we needed you to, that is."

Liara considered it. "I think so. I might need Tali's help. But it would be illegal, would it not?"

"Not if Shepard orders you to under Spectre protocols," Garrus pointed out.

"We'll decide if it's necessary later," Shepard cut in. "Go on, Liara."

"The layout of the buildings is similar to a dozen or so other sites I've studied, so I believe I can make some assumptions. The area we are in is primarily a residential district. At the time of Prothean occupation, this planet was much colder, with much less available real estate to allow for expansion. Thus, the tendency to build upward and the multiple tiers of skyways supported by these weigh stations. Additionally, it explains the heavy vaulting in the tunnels where the aqueduct and power conduits run - climate conditions were severe enough to warrant strong protection from the elements for critical systems. The tunnels are the key infrastructure for the whole metropolis - I expect you would be able to navigate the entire urban area using them, provided you encountered no collapses."

"So ultimately the geth could use the tunnels find another route in behind us?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Makes the decision for us," Shepard noted. "We can't protect the colony indefinitely, so our only option is to try to drive the geth off. You said you thought this was a residential district?" At Liara's nod, she frowned. "Why would there be a beacon in a residential area?"

Liara shook her head. "There shouldn't be. Every beacon that's ever been found - including the one on Eden Prime, judging from the dig reports I've seen - has been set up in a central business district or similar, someplace where they would be easy to access and easy to find."

"Perhaps someone found it and moved it, like on Eden Prime," Williams suggested. "ExoGeni might have relocated it to their HQ."

"Perhaps," Liara agreed, "though there's no indication in what I could access that they found any Prothean tech at all." She tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "The strange thing is, up until three months ago, almost all of the survey data ExoGeni had gathered was publically released – the archived data here correlates with a public extranet search I ran. Then, they suddenly began encrypting them, to almost military levels of classification."

"They found something valuable, and they don't want anyone to know until they can patent it," Karin suggested.

"Pretty standard behavior for a megacorp," Shepard agreed.

"But any significant Prothean discovery must be disclosed to the Council by law," Liara pointed out. "If this is a beacon, ExoGeni would be required to report it, or risk sanctions against the Alliance and the loss of their trading rights in Council space."

"Good point." Shepard huffed a short sigh. "This is getting us nowhere. We're going to have to go in there and see for ourselves what it is the geth are after. Meanwhile, Liara, try and hack into their data, if you can. You have my clearance to do so." She looked around the group. "I want to know what ExoGeni were up to with their research," she said softly. "Whatever they're dabbling in is what Saren's little army is here for, I'd bet, and they're too evasive for it to be entirely legit. See what you can dig up, as it were, while we clear the geth out."

"Will do, Commander," Liara acknowledged.

"We're also looking for a missing researcher and some critical data, but those are secondary priority. And I'm changing up the fire team a little. Alenko, Garrus, and Tali, you're with me."

"Oh joy, another ride in the Mako," Garrus groaned.

Shepard ignored him. "Gunny?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You have command of this position." Shepard lowered her voice. "What's your read of Jeong, Williams?"

"Jumpy as a virgin at a prison rodeo, Skipper," Ashley replied promptly. At Liara's bewildered look, the Chief chuckled softly. "I'll explain it to you later, Blue."

Shepard bit back a laugh. "That's about what I figured, and his friends look like their trigger fingers are a mite twitchy. I'm leaving Wrex with you in the hope he encourages them to think long and hard about the value of their paychecks. Wrex, have a little fun, but don't provoke them, and what Williams says, goes, y'hear?"

"I hear you, Shepard," Wrex agreed.

"Gunny, Dr. Chakwas or Liara get so much as a scratch, and your ass will be my personal punchbag for a week, got it?"

"Aye aye," Williams acknowledged, twitching towards a salute.

"All right. Report in every ten minutes, rotating frequencies." Shepard flashed a quick smile. "Let's get this done."

"Good hunting, Skipper," Williams returned, and the commander moved off, Garrus, Tali, and Kaidan falling into step behind her.

**oOoOo**

Two hours ground past, filled with the tense, edgy anticipation that made Karin so detest shore duty. For all that much of military deployment was wait and hurry up, at least aboard ship there was always something with which she could occupy the time between missions, be it routine health checks, system diagnostics, updates and required reading or simple research into new procedures and treatments. But on active assignment to an FOB, when enemy contact could occur at any moment, such ancillary tasks were impossible if not downright foolhardy. So Karin checked and re-checked her equipment, paced the little stairwell, checked her messages on her omni-tool and willed the seconds away. Williams and the marines were standing sentry and couldn't be disturbed, and Wrex was amusing himself by staring menacingly down the ramp at the ExoGeni staff. Liara was engrossed in the data terminal, lost in her own little world as she worked to unlock the research facility's secrets.

When the interruption they were waiting for finally occurred, it came from an unexpected source. A young woman in a lab uniform trotted down the ramp from the upper level, raising her hands carefully as she saw Tucks and LaFlamme aim their weapons.

"That's close enough, ma'am," Williams ordered. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Lizbeth Baynham. I work for ExoGeni," the woman replied. "Commander Shepard rescued me from the HQ building and said I should report back here to a Chief Williams?"

The gunny cocked her head to one side, and a storm of static filled Karin's ears. "Damn, sorry folks," Williams apologized as the entire team flinched at the sound. "Comms are down. I'm Chief Williams."

"The geth are jamming the communications out of HQ," Baynham explained. "The commander said to tell you they've cleared the skyway. And that I should say "Go Dolphins" to a Corporal LaFlamme?"

A chuckle rippled round the marines, and Williams signalled the all clear. "OK, ma'am, that's fine. You can wait with your colleagues down the ramp."

"Just let me check you over first," Karin offered as she noticed the woman's hesitation. "Make sure you're all right. You must have had quite a stressful day."

The woman offered a tired smile as she approached. "Thank you...?

"Dr. Chakwas, ships' medical officer."

Baynham lowered her voice. "I need your help, Doctor. I have some information for your colleagues. I think I know what the geth want, and Commander Shepard said I should talk to a Dr. Liara T'Soni about it."

Karin nodded. "Liara?"

The asari looked over, then left the terminal to join them. "This is Dr. T'Soni, one of our mission specialists," Chakwas introduced her.

"Lizbeth Baynham. A pleasure to meet you. What's your specialization, Doctor?"

"Prothean archaeology," Liara replied.

Baynham sighed. "Then you must already have some idea of what I want to tell you."

"That what your company is hiding isn't Prothean technology?" Liara offered with a nod. "Yes, that was my suspicion. But what I can't figure out is what you _are_ here for."

"Shepard asked me to explain to you." Baynham shot a nervous glance over her shoulder. "But I don't want Jeong to know, so I can't do it directly. It'd take too long. Here." She walked over to the terminal and punched in a few commands. "Full access to our data network. Look up species thirty seven." She cast an anxious glance down at the ExoGeni team. "Everything you need to know is there. And you don't have a lot of time. If Commander Shepard removes the geth threat, there's no telling how the colonists might react." With that, she hurried off to join her colleagues.

Liara exchanged a confused glance with Karin, then shrugged, and returned to the terminal. She read in silence for a few minutes, and as Karin watched, a deep frown began to etch itself into the researcher's features. Curiosity piqued, Karin moved over to join her. "What were they up to?"

Liara shook her head. "There's an ancient, sentient life form living beneath the colony. It… oh Goddess…" Liara activated her omni-tool, but before she could do anything, the building shook with a distant impact, and the comm channel chirped.

"Shepard to FOB."

"Go ahead, ma'am," Williams responded immediately. "Nice to hear from you - the comm blackout was getting a little long."

"Yeah, sorry about that, the geth were jamming us. We've taken care of them, though."

"So we noticed," the Chief chuckled. "We heard the bang all the way over here."

"We've run a sweep of the area – whatever the geth were here for is not, repeat not in this building. There's no Prothean tech here at all."

"Commander, ExoGeni weren't studying Prothean tech," Liara broke in urgently. "There's an ancient…"

"Commander Shepard, come in!" A gruff male voice broke in, the tone surprised and angry.

"Crosby, is that you? Report!" Shepard snapped.

"Ma'am, the colonists just threw us out!" Crosby reported. "Drove us back to the Normandy at gunpoint with no explanation. When we tried to reason with them, they opened fire on us!"

"Is the dock secure?"

"Yes, ma'am, for now, but I can't say for how long that'll be true."

"OK. Get your team back aboard, Chief, double-time. Shepard to Pressly."

"Ma'am?"

"As soon as Crosby's team clears decon, ready the ship and undock. If this op is about to go tits-up, I want options for extraction that don't involve forcing our way at gunpoint through a colony of civilians."

"Copy that, ma'am. I'll get you those options."

"Look after my boat, mister."

"Aye aye. Pressly out."

"Williams, hold position. We'll rendezvous with you asap."

"Copy. Williams out." The gunny cut the channel with an apologetic look at Liara. "Sorry, Liara – you're probably better off waiting to brief Shepard in person."

Liara nodded. "As you say, Chief."

"Wrex, Tucks, with me," Williams ordered. "Let's do a little circuit and remind everyone we're here. Everyone else, keep your eyes skinned."

Karin moved to Liara' side. "What have you found?"

"There's a telepathic life-form living under Zhu's Hope," Liara explained. "It's like nothing I can remember hearing about or reading about, a plant-based sentience of extreme age. It's connected to the colonists, via spores in the atmosphere that link them to its neural network." Her worried frown deepened. "It controls its thralls via its neural connection, using pain to force them to enact its will."

"So the attack on the Normandy was directed by this..." Karin leaned over to read the terminal screen, "Thorian?"

"It would appear so," Liara replied. "ExoGeni have been monitoring the process of the... I suppose you would call it indoctrination... of the colonists, studying its effects."

"They knew and they did nothing to prevent it?" Karin gasped.

"They didn't know initially. A survey team discovered the Thorian three months ago."

"And that's when the records were sealed."

"And they have been observing the development of the Thoria's influence ever since." Liara sounded sickened. "They're using those people as _test subjects_."

Karin pursed her lips in disapproval. "They must have been hoping to isolate the control mechanism. Tech that can control minds would be worth trillions to the military."

A commotion at the top of the stairwell forestalled further comment from Liara as the Mako roared to a halt. Shepard and her team climbed out and jogged down to meet them. "Any word from the colony?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," Williams responded. "Even though the comms are back up, there's no chatter."

"Pressly has the Normandy holding station at the next clearing over," Shepard reported. "If need be we can extract from the skyway, but I want to know what the hell is going on with the colony. I'm still none the wiser as to what the geth are even doing here."

"Shepard," Tali piped up, "I've intercepted an incoming transmission. It's encrypted, but it's from ExoGeni's head office."

"Can you crack it?"

"I should be able to, just a second... _keelah_!" The quarian's voice jumped an octave in shock. "Shepard," she whispered, glancing down the ramp, "it's an order to Jeong. He's to purge the colony, remove all evidence of whatever experiments were being performed."

"We'll want to put a stop to that, then," Shepard noted, anger sparking in her gaze. "I'm getting to the bottom of this entire clusterfuck right now. Dr. Baynham, would you join us, please?" she hollered down the ramp. After a moment, the young researcher walked up to join them with an older woman in tow.

"I brought my mother, I hope that's OK," Lizbeth explained, looking back uneasily. "Jeong's suspicious enough of me already. I don't want him using her as a hostage against me."

"Lizbeth, what's going on?" the older woman demanded.

"That's a great question," Shepard drawled acerbically.

"I'd let Liara explain, actually, Shepard," Karin chipped in. "She's made some interesting discoveries."

Shepard turned to the asari. "OK, Liara, hit me."

Liara raised her eyebrow markings in confusion. "Why would I... oh Goddess, yes, I see." Clearing her throat, she began again. "Three months ago, ExoGeni discovered the existence of an ancient sentient species, a plant-based life-form, directly beneath the settlement at Zhu's Hope."

"That much I gathered," Shepard said dryly, her gaze boring into the younger Baynham, who flushed red.

"The creature, referred to as the Thorian," Liara continued, "possesses mind control capabilities, releasing spores into the atmosphere which form a neural connection between the Thorian and other life forms when inhaled."

"So it's telepathic, and you get hooked to it just by breathing?" Shepard summed up. A ripple of unease flowed through the asari's audience as she nodded confirmation.

"Exactly. It has infected the entire colony at Zhu's Hope, and it controls their actions through pain conditioning."

Shepard's face set into a grim frown as she listened to Liara's explanation. "So the colonists attacked the Normandy at this thing's instigation? Why?"

"With the geth now gone, I can only surmise it considers our presence to be a threat. It would no doubt prefer to remain undisturbed," Liara frowned at the Baynhams, "not unlike the ExoGeni team, I imagine. But now that we are aware of its existence, it is taking more concrete steps to defend itself."

"But how could it even know that we know?" Shepard protested.

"It has a sensory network comprising kilometres of tendrils embedded throughout the ruins," Lizbeth broke in. "We're not sure just how much data it picks up, but it's a substantial system, and it's not impossible that it has someone monitoring all comms. Best to assume Dr. T'Soni is correct."

"The colonists are already reacting to our presence as though we are a threat, as evidenced by the assault on the Normandy," Liara pointed out.

"And the longer we wait, the more time they have to dig in and the more likely we end up hurting some of them." Shepard muttered what sounded like a curse under her breath. "OK, but I still don't get what this has to do with the geth." She favoured Lizbeth with a pointed stare. "What makes you think the geth were here to find it? Leaving aside for now the question of why you did nothing to help those people."

Lizbeth flushed more deeply with shame. "It's the only thing of significant value on this whole planet so far as we know, so I just assumed it was what the geth were here for. And when I found out what was happening, I wanted to help, but if I'd spoken up, they'd turned me into a zombie like the colonists." She dropped Shepard's gaze. "I have to live with that, I know, but believe me, I don't know why the geth would even care. They're machines - they can't interface with it."

"I have a theory," Liara volunteered.

"Great," Shepard said eagerly. "Let's hear it."

"By ExoGeni's calculations, the Thorian is many tens of thousands of years old - it has a very long hibernation cycle that massively expands its lifespan." Liara cocked her head. "Since it is a plant, it is sedentary, and has likely remained in situ for its entire life. So it would have been here when the Protheans walked this world."

"So you think it knows something about the Protheans that Saren needs?"

"It's likely. It will certainly know what happened to the Protheans that lived here. It could corroborate our theory, or perhaps provide context for the images from the Eden Prime beacon."

"Liara, you're a genius, y'know?" Shepard grinned at the asari, but she quickly sobered as she buckled back down to problem solving. "OK, I guess we're going to pay the Thorian a visit. Anyone have any suggestions that don't involve killing the colonists to reach it?"

"You could use a nerve agent to neutralize the colonists safely," Juliana Baynham offered.

"Like a gas grenade," her daughter cut in.

"Releasing clouds of nerve agent doesn't seem like a particularly good idea," Shepard said dubiously.

"It's not like it's weapons-grade," Juliana protested. "The insecticide we use in the gro-labs contains trace amounts of tetraclopine."

Shepard looked at Chakwas appealingly. "Layman's terms?"

Karin smiled. "It's a neuromuscular degenerator."

"Fuck layman's terms, do you speak English?" Williams groused, and Karin laughed.

"In very small doses, Chief, it can act as a paralyzing agent, particularly on a weakened nervous system. Do you have the concentration information, Doctor?"

Baynham called up the specs, and Karin checked the dose, and nodded. "Yes, that should offer you an option to minimize casualties, Commander. You can use ampoules of the insecticide as a grenade mod. Dispersing the nerve agent in aerosol form should allow several colonists to be neutralized with one delivery."

"I can field-mod the grenades," Williams offered. "It's dodgy, but it just might work."

"Safer just to shoot 'em," Wrex grumbled. "If Jeong's going to order a purge of the colony anyway it might be kinder."

"Not on my watch, he isn't," Shepard declared assertively. "All right. Doc, can you and Williams rig some grenades with Dr. Baynham's assistance? Wrex, Liara, with me. We're going to have a little chat with Dr. Jeong. Alenko, keep your team on their toes."

As Karin and the gunny worked on modifying the explosives, the conversation between Shepard and Jeong became steadily more agitated, until finally, the red-faced ExoGeni exec pulled a sidearm and aimed it at the commander at point-blank range. "I knew it was too much to hope the geth had killed you!" he shrieked.

Several things happened at once.

Juliana Baynham screamed.

Alenko and his squad leveled weapons at the security guards.

Liara's biotics lit up, snapping a protective barrier around Shepard.

And Jeong fired his weapon.

The round ricocheted off Liara's barrier, and before anyone else could react Shepard stepped in and snapped a punch to Jeong's chin that knocked him cold. Even as he folded to the concrete floor Shepard continued her motion, pulling her sidearm and training it on the leader of the security team. "We gonna do this?" she asked in an icy voice amid the whine of weapons priming as her marines prepared for combat.

The man shook his head quickly, raising his hands and taking a step back. "Hell, no. I got no orders to start a shooting war with the Alliance."

"Smart move." Shepard re-holstered her pistol. "Lieutenant Alenko?"

"Ma'am?"

"Stand down. These folks will relinquish their weapons and be remanded into custody of your team. Dr. Jeong can receive treatment but I want him kept sedated."

"Aye aye."

"Dr. Baynham… senior."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Acknowledge ExoGeni's orders and download the communications to an OSD, then give that copy to Lieutenant Alenko. I'm going to have a little chat with your supervisors once I'm done." She looked over at Lizbeth. "Anything else about the Thorian you want to tell me before I go down there?"

"Nothing I can think of. But I can contact you on comms if something occurs to me."

"All right. You'll work with Liara to make sure we have a complete record of what happened here, and the Thorian's relevance to Saren and the Reapers." Shepard turned to Liara. "Thank you, Liara. But for your quick thinking, that would have been nasty. You likely just saved my life."

Liara blushed. "You are welcome, Shepard. It is nothing you haven't done for me, after all."

Shepard grinned. "True. I still appreciate it, though. Getting shot would have ruined my day. Can you make sure we get as much intel as possible?"

"Yes, of course. One thing, though, if I may?"

"You've earned quite a substantial indulgence, Liara. Ask away."

"It's clear the geth were sent here to prevent you from following Saren's trail. He may well have taken further precautions to deny you access to whatever forgotten knowledge the Thorian holds."

Shepard's grin softened into a wry smile as she reached out to squeeze the asari's shoulder. "We'll be careful Liara, I promise." She looked around. "Garrus, Ash – you have full breather helmets, right?" At their acknowledging nods, she gestured to the Mako. "OK, you two are with me. Let's go see what this thing knows. LT, you have command here."

"Aye aye, ma'am," Alenko nodded.

Karin passed the commander the pack containing the modified grenades. "Good luck, Commander."

"Thanks, Doc." Shepard took the ordnance and trotted off to the Mako.

Juliana Baynham looked at Jeong's prone form. "When ExoGeni find out about this – if they can't purge the colony they'll shut it down. The colonists will lose everything."

"I would not concern yourself with that overmuch," Liara offered. "The commander has concrete evidence that ExoGeni have been conducting illegal experiments on human subjects without consent or approval, and that once their complicity was revealed they ordered the execution of the colonists. I would think there will be plenty of scope for negotiation."

"Do you think she can save the colonists?"

"I believe she'll do everything with her power to try," Karin stated as she signalled Emerson to treat and sedate the unconscious company man, and Liara nodded emphatically.

"Yeah," Wrex agreed, "Stupid human, always doing things the hard way." Nonetheless, there was a note of approval in his grumble.

They settled in to wait one final time, Tali and Liara chatting as they worked with the Baynhams on compiling the evidence. Liara talked animatedly as she worked, answering questions about the Protheans and asari culture, whiling away the hours until Shepard was suddenly back on the comms.

"Shepard to Alenko."

"Reading you, ma'am."

"The Thorian's dead." Shepard sounded exhausted. "The colonists we were able to save shouldn't be in any further danger."

"Casualties, ma'am?"

"Fai Dan and Alicia Martinez, but we managed to neutralize everyone else. I've ordered the Normandy back to dock. I want the ExoGeni team moved back down to the colony. Chief Crosby's platoon will rendezvous with you there."

"Understood, ma'am. We'll pack out our trash and get moving."

"Thanks, Kaidan. Is Liara there?"

"Commander, I read you," Liara responded. "How can I help?"

"We've encountered an asari down here, an acolyte of your mother's. Her name is Shiala. I thought I recognized the name."

"Goddess!" Liara exclaimed. "Yes. Shiala is my mother's personal bodyguard, the captain of her commando detail. Is she..." the asari's voice trembled, "is she all right?"

"She's a little roughed up - she's been under the influence of the Thorian for a while, but she's not hostile. I'm sending Garrus up to get you - I'd like you to talk to her with me, if you're willing. A friendly face might persuade her to open up."

"Of course," Liara agreed immediately.

"You don't have to, it's strictly voluntary," Shepard reiterated gently.

"I understand, Shepard. It's all right. I want to talk to her. She might be able to tell me more about what has happened to my... to my mother."

"OK, Liara, thanks. Wait for Garrus. I'm pretty sure the colonists aren't a threat any longer, but I don't want you taking unnecessary risks."

"I will."

"See you shortly. Shepard out."

Liara looked over at Karin, and for a moment, the asari looked very young and afraid. Karin did her best to offer a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Liara. The Commander won't let you get hurt."

Liara sighed quietly. "I don't think Shepard can protect me from the truth, can she?" Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath. "If you don't mind, I will wait for Garrus by the stairs, Kaidan. I would appreciate a little solitude to gather my thoughts."

Kaidan nodded. "Sure, Liara. Just don't wander." He signaled Morales to discreetly shadow the asari, and as Karin began to pack up, she ached with sympathy for a young woman who suddenly had the weight of the world resting on her slender shoulders.


	13. Jungle Drums

**Jungle Drums**

"Unbe-fucking-lievable!" Kowalski exclaimed. "A fifty-thousand-year-old plant? Man, my Mom couldn't keep one alive for more than a month." He shook his head. "If I didn't know how wacky this whole Reaper business was, I'd say you were jerking me around."

"Truth can be stranger than fiction," Karin agreed with a smile. "Our minds were pretty blown at the time. Don't forget, this was before we really knew what the Reapers were or what they were capable of. The Thorian was the most incredible lifeform any of us had ever interacted with. And we were, regrettably, forced to destroy it."

"So what did it know?"

"It knew the Prothean language. It knew that the Reapers had destroyed the Prothean civilization. It knew everything there was to know about the Prothean psyche, their viewpoint and culture. And it had sold that knowledge to Saren for in exchange for Shiala."

"Wait, what?" Kowaslki spluttered. "Shiala was a prisoner?"

"Much more than that – she had been in thrall to the Thorian, enslaved in both body and mind. She had melded with the creature to learn what it knew, and shared the information with Saren. And once he had what he wanted, he left her there."

"And Liara's mom just let him?"

Karin sighed. "I'm not sure at that point that Benezia knew very much about it. Shiala's testimony indicated that Saren's ship was the source of his power, able to compel loyalty and obedience to his will. By the time we reached Feros, it was likely that the matriarch had been completely indoctrinated, though we didn't know to call it that at the time." She shook her head ruefully. "But at least we found out that Benezia's initial intention in joining Saren had been to try to guide him away from the path he was walking. Small comfort, perhaps, but the only comfort Liara had..."

* * *

It was late in the evening. On getting back to the ship, Karin had checked out the ground team, dispatched Shepard to her quarters to recover after her meld with Shiala, and written up her after-action report before taking a welcome shower and grabbing a quick meal. Now, she was catching up on her email and rescheduling the appointments she'd missed.

When the doors hissed open, she didn't immediately react, but the steaming mug of tea that was deposited in front of her quickly caught her attention. Looking up, she smiled a welcome. "Shepard. Thank you."

"No problem, I was making a round," the Commander replied.

"I didn't think I'd see you again tonight. How are you feeling?"

"OK. I slept for a bit, then did some stretching and exercises to loosen off." Shepard took a gulp from her own mug, and gestured with the remaining beverage to the lab door. "Is Liara in?"

"I think so," Karin replied. "I didn't notice her leaving. She was rather withdrawn on the trip home."

"Yeah. I think Shiala's information hit her pretty hard. She says she hasn't spoken to her mother in years, and I believe her, but even so, hearing something like that has to have been a shock."

"It all just seems so far-fetched," Karin admitted.

"Yeah, it does," Shepard agreed, "but I guess the asari would know a thing or two about telepathic control and domination. And after seeing what the Thorian did to those people… well, let's just say I'm keeping an open mind." She cracked a smile. "Have to, really, what with all these asari wandering in and out of it."

"What's that like?" Karin asked curiously. "If it's not too personal a question."

"It's… strange," Shepard supplied, huffing out a reflective sigh. "I'm not sure I can describe it properly. It was different this time, too. More draining, I guess because Shiala was teaching me something, while Liara was just looking. It's… like you're sitting in a room on your own, and then all of a sudden someone else is in there with you, and you have no idea how they got in. You can sense them, and you get little glimpses of insight when they're talking to you, if that's the word. But the room is your head. It's your own private space, and it's a little weird to have company."

"I can imagine. Little glimpses, you said?"

"Mmm. Impressions, really, just hunches about the other person's character." Shepard shrugged. "It's not unpleasant, mind you. Just takes a little getting used to, I guess."

"And you can speak Prothean now?"

"Not as far as I can tell," Shepard denied. "I guess I need something to test that on. Anyway, I want to get Liara this tea before it gets cold. Catch you later."

Karin smiled as her CO headed down the bay, kicked the lab door with her foot, and disappeared inside as it hissed open in response. No doubt the commander would be able to offer Liara some comfort – Shepard was one of those people with a knack for forming relationships, and the young asari seemed to have taken a bit of a shine to her, visibly brightening whenever she came into contact with the commander and seeming to take confidence from the human's presence in group situations. One on one, the asari was confident enough, pleasant and easy to talk to, but in a bigger crowd she tended to be withdrawn.

An hour later, with all her chores complete and her shift long since over, Karin headed into the mess area. Shepard still hadn't emerged from the lab, so she dimmed the medbay lights rather than turning them off.

Chief Williams was sitting at the main mess table with Lieutenant Grenado, and the lieutenant waved Karin over as she spotted her. "Join us for a hot chocolate, Doc?" she invited.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," Karin accepted, settling into the seat beside the weapons officer as Williams poured a mug for her. "How's tricks, Caroline?"

Grenado pulled a face. "I'm bored, Doc, frankly. So far all we've done is ferry these jarheads," she grinned at the gunny, "from A to B and run drills. I'm getting pretty fed up with firing blanks."

"Preparation is the master of the battlefield, I'd heard."

The petite blonde offered a leering grin. "True enough. But playing with yourself is never as much fun as playing with a willing partner, now is it?"

"Lima charlie, LT," Williams agreed with a dirty little snigger.

"Are you sure you aren't a marine at heart, Caroline?" Karin queried as she sipped at her drink.

"God forbid. I'm just _desperately_ in need of some shore leave." The weapons officer chuckled. "I re-deployed straight from the Orizaba without so much as a weekend pass. And weps jargon is all just one enormous… metaphor. It's getting out of control. Thank Christ we're headed for the Citadel – I'm hoping we'll get a little liberty, at least enough to have a few drinks and a little dance. Hell, ten minutes' privacy in the ladies' room would do if it comes to it."

"Oh, I'd so be up for that," Williams observed. "Girls night out, LT, Doc? We could get the skipper and the others along too."

Grenado grinned. "A good officer always listens to their NCOs, Chief. Sounds like a plan to me."

"We have a plan?" Lieutenant Alenko enquired.

"Yeah, girl's night out," Grenado replied. "You comin'?"

"Thanks, but I know better than to volunteer for suicide missions, Caz," Alenko replied with a grin as he crossed the mess, heading for Shepard's cabin door.

"The Commander's in the lab speaking to Liara," Karin told him as he reached for the door chime.

"Really?" Grenado cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "I've been sitting here for about half an hour. Don't recall seeing her pass by. Must be a fascinating conversation."

"She probably asked Liara something about the Protheans," Ashley joked. "Once blue gets a head of steam up about her work, she can be tough to derail. LaFlamme said she talked for nearly two hours solid at the FOB when they were waiting for us to finish pruning the vegetation."

"I don't know how the corporal would know that, since he was mostly off-watch and sleeping," Karin commented as she watched Alenko. The marine lieutenant was clearly disappointed. As he looked through the medbay window to try and ascertain movement, Karin thought she detected a hint of something more, but it was gone before she could correctly place it.

"Guess I'll try again tomorrow," he shrugged, turning on his heel.

"I'm sure the Commander wouldn't mind you disturbing her if it's important, Kaidan," Karin suggested.

"Nah, it's OK, I was just…" he floundered as three sets of eyes fixed on him, waiting for an explanation, "I needed to uh…"

"Discuss manoeuvers?" Grenado suggested with a sly wink at Williams. "Compare weaponry?" The gunny bit down on the inside of her cheek and hastily looked down at the table.

Alenko flushed. "Never mind," he growled, beating a retreat before he could be exposed to any further salvoes of innuendo. Karin shook her head in amused reproof.

"You're a bad girl, Caroline."

"Oh, I know, Doc, I know," Grenado grinned, baby blue eyes sparkling with mirth. "Kaidan's a nice boy, but he's far too stiff-assed and a little too stupendous for his own good. Having the poor judgement to have the hots for his CO at least gives him an interesting flaw."

Williams looked up sharply. "You think the LT's got the hots for the skipper?"

"Oh, hell, yeah, have you seen the way he looks at her?" Grenado smirked. "And he talks about her all the time. And now he's dropping by her cabin late at night with nothing in particular to discuss? I reckon he's got it bad."

Williams nodded thoughtfully. "Could be. Now that you mention it… yeah, I think you're onto something there, ma'am."

"And just like that, the rumour mill's in overdrive," Karin observed wryly.

"Question is, does the commander feel the same, or is it doomed to be a passion unrequited?" Grenado pressed a hand to her chest with theatrical melodrama. "Love's labour lost among the stars, and ending in a tragic drunken fumble with one of the wannabe dancers from Chora's Den."

Williams hooted with laughter, and Karin felt a grin spreading across her own face. "I say again, Lieutenant, are you sure there isn't a marine inside you?"

"God knows I'd like there to be," Grenado leered as she rose to her feet. "But sadly, this mug of chocolate is going to be the closest I get to sex till we hit the docks. I'm on watch. But we should absolutely, definitely, positively find out all the juicy details when we get Shepard drunk on our night out. Evening all."

The weapons officer headed for the stairs, with Williams still chuckling. "I like her optimism," Karin remarked, "but somehow I get the feeling that your chances of getting Shepard drunk enough to confess her deepest desires are somewhat remote."

"_Our_ chances, Doc," Williams corrected, "or are you bailing on us?"

"Actually, I think it would be rather fun," Karin decided. "I'm in. We should ask Tali and Liara along as well."

"Along for what?" Shepard's voice was tinged with curiosity as she rounded the corner from the medbay door.

"Girls' night out the next time we get liberty, ma'am," Williams responded. "You'd be up for it, right?"

Shepard nodded, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Yeah. I would, actually. This has been a crazy mission so far, and it'd do us all good to kick back a bit. Good idea, Ash." She nodded to Karin. "And yes, we should ask Tali and Liara along." She grinned as a thought struck. "Though I have a hard time imagining Liara getting drunk."

"Asari physiology has a better tolerance for alcohol than ours," Karin noted. "You'll have your work cut out for you."

"I hear a challenge," Ashley noted with an evil grin.

"Only if we have a willing victim," Shepard cautioned, even as a yawn escaped her. "Damn, I'm beat. Can I leave you to plan our fun, Ash?"

"Sure thing, skipper."

"Thanks."

"Lieutenant Alenko stopped by to see you about ten minutes ago," Karin reported as the Commander took a step towards her quarters.

"Did he say what it was about?" Shepard had already half-turned as though to head for the CIC.

"He said it wasn't important, and that it could wait till the morning. I told him where you were, but he didn't seem to want to bother you."

Shepard shrugged. "Liara was just telling me a bit about asari culture. Well, before she went off on a tangent about the Protheans, anyway." She smiled. "She kicked me out when I yawned in her face one time too many. Seems like her timidity is wearing off a little."

"Is she feeling any better about what we learned from Shiala?"

Shepard rocked a hand from side to side. "I dunno. We didn't talk about it much. She's trying to be brave, but you can see it hurts her. I didn't push it – she wanted to be distracted, not reminded. She'll have to face up to it eventually, but she doesn't have to do it all today." Shepard's gaze tracked back to the medbay window, but another yawn cracked her jaw before she could really drift. "Jeez, OK, I'm done. If Kaidan said it can wait, it can wait. G'night, guys."

"Night, Skipper."

"Good night, Commander."

* * *

"Is that when you figured it out?"

"When I figured what out?"

Kowalski flapped an impatient hand. "That Shepard was sweet on Liara."

"Not quite. At the time I attributed it to her being kind, and we were all concerned for Liara's state of mind. And besides, at that point the idea that love might be blossoming between our commander and the dashing lieutenant took up all of the gossip bandwidth. Kaidan's ears must have been burning day and night, poor lad." Karin sighed. "It's strange how things work out – if Kaidan had been a little more confident, it's likely he could have charmed a couple of dates out of Shepard, and if he'd managed that," Karin shook her head sadly, "we'd probably all be dead."

Kowalski scoffed. "Aw, come on, Doc, don't give me that 'true love conquers all' bullshit," he protested. "Who Shepard was bumping uglies with couldn't have had that much of a material bearing on the Reapers."

Karin laughed, genuinely amused by the conviction in the private's voice. "My dear boy, you are far too young to be so cynical. And who's telling this story, you or me?"

"It's supposed to be a war story, Doc, not a chick-flick," Kowalski grumbled.

"It's supposed to be an accurate recounting of events. I'm not exaggerating when I say that Liara and Shepard's relationship is what underpinned our ultimate victory."

Kowalski arched a skeptical eyebrow, and Karin sighed. "What proof do you require?"

"An unprompted verification from someone else – a guy – who knows the whole story."

Karin grinned. "As it happens, Private, I can do that." She activated her omni-tool and punched in a send code. Within moments, the vid interface popped up, and a battle-scarred turian was grinning at her.

"Chakwas? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your assistance to settle a dispute, Garrus."

"Yeah? Who do you need taken out?"

"No one. I need your winning personality and skills of persuasion."

Garrus snorted. "You must be desperate if you're coming to me for diplomacy, Doctor."

"That irony had not escaped me." Karin smiled fondly at her comrade and friend to soften the barb. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Well, we _are_ the galactic experts on desperate measures," the turian quipped. "So, shoot - what's the dispute?"

Karin angled her omni-tool so that Kowalski could see. "What, in your view, was the major contributing factor to Shepard's successes throughout this war?"

"Aside from the hawkeyed, handsome, witty turian brother-in-arms, you mean?"

"Yes," Karin chuckled, "excepting the King of the Bottle Shooters and his extensive calibrations."

Garrus's mandibles twitched in exasperation. "Spirits, that's going to stick, isn't it? All right, if you're not counting my heroic efforts…" he winked, "Liara. No Liara equals no Shepard equals no victory over the Reapers, and that, as you humans say, would have been the ball game."

"Aw, come on, man!" Kowalski protested. "How is that not just a piece of mushy romantic movie crap?"

Garrus cocked his head to one side. "I'm not an expert in romantic movies, so I couldn't say. But I do know that if they hadn't hooked up before Ilos, we'd never have got Shepard back. And no Shepard would have been… bad." He looked up at Kowalski. "Does that answer your question, kid?"

"No!" Kowalski protested. "What does hooking up with a blue babe have to do with Shepard coming back from the dead?"

Garrus flared his mandibles. "He has no idea who Liara really is, has he?"

"He's jumping ahead," Karin told Garrus conspiratorially. "We haven't got to that part yet."

"Well, I won't ruin it, then," Garrus grinned. "Be grateful that you didn't ask Tali – you'd have all the spoilers inside thirty seconds."

"I heard that, Vakarian!" Tali's voice sounded in the background, and Karin laughed as Garrus swore.

"Damn. That's me sleeping on the floor, I guess. Listen, Chakwas, we were thinking of coming in to see Shepard tomorrow. Would that be OK?"

"Fine with me, just let Miranda know so she can schedule any treatments accordingly. I'll look forward to seeing you then."

"You too, Doctor, you too." Garrus fixed Kowalski with a stare. "You know who I am, right?"

"Yes sir, General Vakarian, sir."

"Right. Then let me tell you that Chakwas here is the soul of honesty and virtue. She would never _dream_ of embellishing a story to wind you up."

"Yes, sir," Kowalski agreed meekly.

Garrus grinned. "Excellent. See you soon, Doctor."

"Goodbye, Garrus. And thank you." Karin shut down her omni-tool and raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Well?"

"I still don't believe you," Kowalski said stubbornly, "but I'll reserve judgement for now."

"As you wish," Karin chuckled. "However I'll expect an apology when I'm done. Now, where was I?"


	14. The Hounds of Hades

**The Hounds of Hades**

"Attention all crew. This is the XO." Pressly's voice rang suddenly from the intercom, jarring the peaceful stillness of the medbay. "Hands to stations for launch, repeat, hands to stations for launch."

Liara looked up from the blood sample analysis she was running, a frown creasing her forehead. "I thought we weren't leaving till tomorrow?" she half-commented, half-questioned.

"That was the plan," Karin agreed. "Something must have come up." She sighed. "So much for our evening out on the town. Again."

Ashley's plan for a girls' night out seemed fated never to materialize. Less than eight hours after the suggestion had reared its head, they had been diverted from their return to the Citadel to deal with a rogue VI on Luna, then dispatched directly to the Maroon Sea to follow up on a lead from the ExoGeni base on Feros. The corporation had succeeded in smuggling some Thorian spores out to a secondary research base on the planet Nodacrux to engineer batches of creepers for study. The ensuing investigation culminated in a gun battle as the facility staff opened fire on the shore party, and in the aftermath Karin had been afforded the privilege of seeing her commanding officer angry for the first time. "Stupid bastards," Shepard had spat as Karin checked her over post-mission, "what did they think they were going to achieve even if they had killed us?"

Karin had had no answer to that, and Shepard had decided that on return to the Citadel she was going to raise the issue with the Council, request a formal investigation in ExoGeni's activities. But apparently it was to be a missed opportunity. They'd made dock less than six hours ago, in the depths of the mid-watch, and now, just past nine in the morning, after barely enough time for the engines to complete their discharge cycle, they were powering up again.

"I used to think military life was very ordered and structured," Liara offered wryly, "with everything in accordance with a grand strategy. But the more I see and experience, the less I think that's true."

"Military organization can rather resemble chaos theory from time to time," Karin chuckled. "But it's not as bad as it sounds. The truth is, the order that is applied is what allows us to respond to the unpredictable. Conditioned response is a powerful tool when correctly deployed."

Liara nodded agreement. "And a powerful obstacle when set in your path."

"That sounds as though there's a story behind it."

Liara smiled wryly. "Just an observation, really, borne out by my struggles to gain acceptance from some of the more venerable members of the asari xenoarchaeology community."

"Dr. Chakwas, Dr. T'Soni, please report to the briefing room at the double," Pressly's voice rang out again, precluding any further conversation. Karin tapped her omni-tool in response.

"On our way."

She led Liara up to the briefing room, where Pressly, Alenko, and Garrus were waiting with Shepard. "Good," the commander greeted them, "we can get started. Everyone have a seat." As they settled she looked around. "I'm shaking up our protocols a little to reflect our new set-up. Going forward, we'll continue to have daily staffs, but Liara, Garrus, Tali, and Wrex will now be attending in addition to the divisional officers. Every other day, and prior to any ground deployments, this group will meet to discuss and direct strategy directly pertaining to our mission to stop Saren. Mr. Pressly will be responsible for shipboard operations, Mr. Alenko will manage drill and combat prep, Dr. Chakwas will handle crew roster and environmental concerns, Garrus, you're on tactical analysis, with any pointers on council law enforcement in different territories, and Liara, research and analysis on any intelligence we receive." She paused. "With me so far?"

Nods all around, and Shepard smiled. "Excellent. I want these meetings to be open. If you have an idea, I want to hear it. If you have questions or reservations, likewise. If you disagree with me, I want to hear that too. But what's said in this room, stays in this room, OK?"

More nods. Pressly cleared his throat. "In that case, ma'am, can I make my position clear up front?"

Shepard spread her hands. "By all means, XO."

"I don't approve of involving citizens from other species in Alliance military protocols, Commander. I think it presents a security risk, and while I believe the inclusion of Dr. T'Soni and Officer Vakarian in this group is appropriate, I would prefer ship's staffs to continue to be Alliance personnel only." Pressly met Shepard's gaze squarely. "I already know your reasons, ma'am, you made them quite clear the last time we spoke on this subject. I would just like my objection on record."

"So noted, Mr. Pressly," Shepard replied evenly. "VI, note the XO's objections for the command log, and copy the log to Alliance command for independent validation."

"Noted," the VI responded. "Transmitting."

Shepard looked back at Pressly. "I appreciate your candour, Pressly. I disagree with you, but that's my call to make, and my can to carry."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." Pressly settled back in his chair, and Shepard looked around.

"Anyone else got anything they want to get off their chest?"

"I'd just like to say that I wouldn't trust me either," Garrus deadpanned.

There was a frozen pause, then Pressly bust out laughing, a sheepish expression crossing his face. "Present company excepted?" he hazarded, and Garrus chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Pressly, I know plenty of turians who'd say the same about having a human on their boat. And, besides, I don't anticipate having any trouble proving you wrong."

Shepard smiled. "Liara, anything you want to add?"

"Yes," Liara replied. "I'm aware that until we resolve the situation with my mother, my loyalties remain suspect in some of the crew's eyes. Are you not worried about that?"

"No," Shepard replied firmly. "I'm really not. You've more than proved yourself as far as I'm concerned. Alenko, Chakwas?"

"Let's get to work, Commander," Alenko offered. Karin contented herself with a nod of agreement.

"Right." Shepard shook her omni-tool awake. "Thank you all. Let's get down to it. I received this transmission from Admiral Kahoku an hour ago. It's been bounced round the houses for security, so we're a few hours behind its real send time." Transmitting the signal to the main holoviewer, the commander activated the playback.

"_Shepard, this is Admiral Kahoku. I found out who set that trap for my men. The ones killed by the thresher maw. Damn, I hope you get this message. It was a group called Cerberus. An Alliance black-ops organization. Top secret, highest level security clearance. They vanished a few months ago, dropped right off the grid. Nobody knew where they went or what they were up to. They've gone completely rogue, Shepard, conducting illegal genetic experiments, trying to create some kind of super-soldier. I don't have any proof, but I found the coordinates for one of their research facilities. I'm uploading them with this message. They're completely out of control, somebody needs to stop them._" There was a long, weighty pause. "_I've done my part. Now it's up to you. This… this is probably the last you'll hear from me. Cerberus is after me, now. I need to disappear before they find me."_

The transmission cut off, and Karin exchanged a grim glance with her commanding officer.

"Goddess, he sounded terrified," Liara remarked.

"Who are these people, that they've got the clout to target admirals?" Pressly wondered, his face ashen. "I mean, what the hell?"

"Work in the dark long enough, you start to think that normal rules don't apply to you," Shepard noted.

"Says the Spectre," Garrus jibed. "You're learning fast, Shepard."

Shepard threw him a mock glare. "My point, _Officer_, was that it doesn't matter who they are or how they arrived at their decision, whatever they're up to needs to be looked into and shut down." Her expression became sober. "Kahoku will have to take his chances. I don't know where he is or what he's doing, and there are plenty of places he can go for protection. If this Cerberus group is running illegal research operations in Council space, that's something I can act on."

Liara had been working the interface of the holoviewer. "The coordinates are for the planet Binthu, in the Yangtze system of the Voyager cluster."

"That's practically in the Traverse," Shepard muttered.

"Right on the edge of Alliance space," Alenko agreed. "Good place to hide if you're up to mischief."

"Yeah." Shepard studied the nav interface Liara had brought up intently. "But at least it keeps us clear of any my-jurisdiction bullshit. OK, it shouldn't take us long to get there. Once we do I'll want a planetary scan from orbit to identify our target zone. Garrus, are you antigrav-drop qualified?"

The turian nodded. "Yeah, why d'you ask?"

"We might need to deploy multiple teams, and we only have one Mako."

"Then I absolutely volunteer to jump out of the Normandy from a great height," Garrus confirmed.

There was nothing fake about the glare Shepard directed at the turian this time. "Geez, you make one little mistake and suddenly everyone's a critic."

"You drove off the edge of a cliff, Shepard."

"And the retro-thrusters handled it. No harm, no foul. Don't be such a chicken." Shepard shook her head. "Liara, I realize this is a long shot, but I'm granting you access to Alliance communications protocols. See if you can find out anything about Cerberus before we arrive in-system. Mr. Pressly, set a course for Binthu, best speed. Mr. Alenko, begin pre-op, and tell Chief Williams to get the armoury warmed up. I'm gonna talk to Admiral Hackett, see if he can shed any light on the situation." Shepard looked around. "Any questions? Good. Then thank you, everyone. Dismissed."

Karin fell into step with Liara as they made their way back down to the crew deck. "Does the name Cerberus have any specific meaning in human culture?" the asari enquired.

"Mmm," Karin nodded an affirmation. "In Ancient Greek legend, Cerberus was the hound of Hades, a three-headed beast that guarded the entrance to the Underworld, or the afterlife. Supposedly he prevented the dead from leaving, and the living from entering."

"Curious," Liara remarked.

"How so?"

"Well, the mythological concept is common to many ancient cultures across the galaxy, but the symbolism of the name seems odd for a covert operations organization."

"I wouldn't read too much into that," Karin advised. "They may well simply have picked it because they liked the sound of it."

Liara shrugged. "Well, at least I can narrow down my hits with the information." She smiled wryly. "I'm glad I checked. Had I discovered for myself the mythological resonance of the name, I've no doubt I would have found myself reading up on the culture that spawned it. Which, while satisfying for me, is probably not what the commander would consider a good use of my time."

"Probably not," Karin agreed with a laugh.

The trip to the Voyager cluster was relatively brief, but afforded Karin plenty of time to make preparations. Binthu was an unpopulated world, it turned out, and for good reason – an atmosphere riddled with noxious gases and constantly saturated in acid rain was a poor prospect at best for colonization. All the more reason to suspect that whatever Cerberus were engaged in was less than legal. Glumly, Karin began to make preparations for corrosion burns and respiratory damage; if anyone's hardsuit or helmet were to be compromised in such conditions, the atmosphere would likely do as much damage or more than the injuries.

She wasn't the only one concerned with the environment; Chief Williams was almost morose when Karin approached her in the briefing room three hours later to request some specific mods to the hazmat monitoring systems on the shore party's hardsuits. "Yeah, the ell tee already told me where we're headed. Shit, I'm gonna be up to my elbows in primer, epoxy and omni-gel for days after this," the Chief grumbled. "Why do criminals never hideout someplace nice?"

"Like, say, the beach?" Chakwas teased.

"Aw hell no," Ashley objected. "Nowhere with sand, jeez, that's even worse than acid rain. It gets everywhere and chafes you raw, even with a full seal. Nah, a nice country park, with a few trees for cover, and plenty of deep, soft grass." She quirked a grin. "Yeah, I know, it's a nice fantasy, right?" She popped her omni-tool open and gave Karin's spec adjustments a cursory glance. "OK, I got it. No problem, Doc, I'll make sure these are updated before we drop. Thanks for the input."

"No problem, Chief. Stay safe down there."

Shepard called the briefing to order with a sharp whistle. "OK, people. We're deploying on Binthu to investigate the presence of an Alliance covert operations group called Cerberus. Intelligence received from Alliance command suggests the organization has gone rogue, and we've been asked to determine if that's true, and if so, to shut them down hard." She looked over at Liara. "Liara has been doing some background checks."

Liara nodded. "There's not much to go on, I'm afraid. By its very nature as a covert organization, Cerberus is invisible to an outside viewpoint."

"Did you run the searches with my credentials?" Shepard asked.

"Yes," Liara confirmed. "But even at your clearance level, there is no official record of Cerberus being an Alliance military offshoot. Whether Admiral Kahoku's information is erroneous, I can't say, but for all intents and purposes there is no Alliance outfit that goes by the name of Cerberus. However, I have been able to piece together a few things." She looked at Shepard expectantly, and the commander nodded.

"Go ahead, Liara, sorry."

"A public extranet search threw up some instances of the name in a context that might be relevant. In 2165, an attempt to steal antimatter from the SSV Geneva was attributed to a group called Cerberus when the only survivor of the attempted theft testified it was the name of the organization he worked for. Throughout the next two decades there are a number of incidents rumoured to have been Cerberus' handiwork – an element zero exposure accident at the Eldfell-Ashland plant on Yanoa that resulted in serious contamination of two colonies, several assassinations including the leader of the Terra Firma political party, the leaders of both the UNAS and the Chinese People's Federation, and the turian general Raherix Ursivus."

Garrus whistled. "Ursivus was a real hard-ass, a veteran of Shanxi who hated humans. I mean, really hated them. Plenty of turians distrust humans, and vice versa, but Ursivus took it to extremes, so much so that the Hierarchy were in the process of discharging him when he was murdered. It's a standing joke in the ranks that his last words were 'I told you so, you bastards'."

Liara shrugged. "This is nearly all hearsay – the incident on the Geneva is the only witnessed documentation of Cerberus activity. However, I did manage to find one more thing that I thought might be of interest. Shortly after the Relay…" she caught herself, flicked an apologetic glance to Garrus, "I mean, the First Contact War, an anonymous manifesto was published on the extranet declaring that humanity was under threat from alien aggression, and that it was only a matter of time until an alien species attempted a genocide against the human race. It then issued a call to arms for humans to take their future into their own hands by subjugating the other races. It was popular for a short time in the aftermath of the conflict, and then, as time passed and exposure to the citadel and the other races expanded, its popularity waned. Some extracts have been adopted by human supremacist organizations, and the original is no longer extant on the net, having been withdrawn."

Shepard frowned. "I don't get what you're driving at, Liara," she admitted.

"You're not the only one," Williams muttered, just loud enough for Karin to hear.

Liara nodded. "I found the original on an archived site once maintained by a human named Michael Moser Lang."

"Wasn't that the guy who assassinated President Aguilar?" Pressly queried.

"Yes. Most of the text is the paranoid rhetoric typical of isolationists the galaxy over, but in one section it calls for the Alliance to 'set a guard on the gateway to Sol, a Cerberus to watch the portal between humanity and the unknown beyond'."

Karin smacked her hand to her forehead. "Dear God, how did I miss that?" She threw Liara an apologetic glance. "I wasn't thinking when you asked me about the name earlier. I should have put that together."

"Put what together?" Shepard asked, still looking somewhat bewildered.

"Cerberus, Charon, Pluto, the whole Hadean myth," Karin expanded. "Pluto is another name for Hades, the Greek god of the underworld. Charon is the ferryman who carries the souls of the dead across the river Styx, and Cerberus the three-headed dog guards the entrance."

"As in Kerberos and Styx, Pluto's moons?" Kaidan asked.

"Exactly."

"So, we're saying what? Cerberus is some kind of human supremacist terrorist organization?" Pressly asked. "If that's so, why are they murdering our marines?"

"We haven't proved that yet," Liara pointed out. "We have only Admiral Kahoku's testimony, and he admitted himself that he had no concrete evidence. None of what I could find is concrete either, but there's a chain of effect resulting from the incidents. Eezo theft is common thuggery, a bankroll job, if you will, but the exposure accident led to a three-hundred percent increase in the birth of biotically sensitive children on Yanoa's colonies, and each of the assassinations has directly resulted in either the removal of a perceived threat to humans, as in the case of Ursivus, or a strengthening of a humanity-first political agenda. The manifesto calls for an advance in human biotics, and a greater emphasis on human interests in politics. It is thus consistent to suggest that Cerberus, whoever they are, subscribe to the doctrine laid down in the manifesto, but that is all I can say for certain."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the assembled crew reflected. Human supremacy was an ugly topic for discussion even among human-only gatherings; in a mixed species group it was potentially a tinder box.

"All right," Shepard said after a moment, "I'm not getting sidetracked into politics. Liara's research suggests these people are extremists, and if they are responsible for luring a seasoned marine patrol into a thresher maw trap, then we can assume they're smart, motivated, and invested enough in their doctrine to be a problem if we kick the hornet's nest. Which we're going to. Mr. Alenko, what's the drop zone looking like?"

Kaidan activated the holoviewer, bringing up a map. "Binthu's an uninhabited world. The atmosphere is mostly carbon dioxide, mixed up with chlorine and sulphur dioxide. So acid rain, poison gas clouds and corrosive burns are all real threats. Happily, as a result of being such a toxic death-trap, there's no native wildlife or insect life to contend with, or even any plant coverage." Kaidan grinned. "We're not going to find a sentient plant that's older than dirt on _this_ rock."

"Don't jinx it," Shepard chided mildly. "What else you got, Lieutenant?"

"We've identified three structures in close proximity on the northwestern landmass, and sensor data indicates they are consuming energy, though the draw is incredibly low and the atmosphere plays havoc with our readings. It's a safe bet that you'd never find them if you weren't specifically looking." Alenko zoomed in the display to show a detailed topographic map of the target region. "On the plus side, the atmosphere works against them as well – it'll make the Normandy hard to pick up, so we should be able to maintain surprise." He tapped his omni-tool and three white dots began flashing on the map. "These are my recommendations for drop points."

Shepard studied the map for a moment, then nodded. "Looks good, LT, thank you. Doc, any advice on the conditions?"

"Don't take your helmets off," Karin offered dryly. "Any exposure will risk acid burns, corrosive gas inhalation and even asphyxiation. That goes for suit punctures also. I've asked the Gunny to modify your suit systems to be more sensitive to concentrations of toxins, so pay heed to what your HUD tells you. And if you do crack your suit, omni-gel over the damage, please. I'd rather cut you out of your armour than listen to your lungs literally dissolving into foam."

A shudder of unease ran through the assembled listeners, and Shepard nodded soberly. "Thanks, Doc. OK, we'll move in simultaneously on each target, with an emphasis on speed. We don't want to give anyone a chance to destroy any evidence. I want everyone on the bounce, you get me?"

"Aye aye, ma'am," Alenko agreed, snapping to attention. "We will be."

"Good. Two teams will combat drop directly from the deck, led by Lieutenant Alenko and Officer Vakarian. I'll take the third team in the Mako. Mr. Alenko, you'll take Chief Williams and Tucks and deal with the northern base. Garrus, you take Corporal LaFlamme and Wrex, and deal with the western outpost. Tali, Liara, you're with me for the southern base."

Liara blinked. "Me?" she queried in surprise.

"Yes, you. I want a mix of biotic, engineering and combat expertise on each team." Shepard gave her a quick, reassuring smile. "We move in fast and secure the outposts. Once we're secured, we can refine our objectives – I want as much data as we can find on Cerberus, I want any experiments shut down, but most importantly I want proof of Admiral Kahoku's assertion that these people were complicit in the murder of a platoon of Alliance Marines. Everything else on top of that is a bonus." Shepard looked around the room. "OK, that's it. Ground teams, be on the ready line in thirty minutes. Mr. Pressly, confirm a flight plan with Joker and have it ready for my approval in fifteen minutes. Any last questions?" Head shakes all round. "Then you have your orders, and we have a job to do. Good hunting, people. Dismissed."

Liara fell into step with Karin as they left the briefing. "Well, well, your first combat mission," the doctor noted. "How do you feel?"

"Sick," Liara admitted with a grimace. Karin chuckled.

"That's nerves. You'll do just fine, I'm sure. Shepard won't let anything happen to you, and she wouldn't take you along if she didn't think you would contribute."

"And you get the joy of experiencing a combat drop in the Mako," Garrus chipped in, clapping the asari companionably on the shoulder. "You'll _love_ it."

"You're not helping," Liara chided weakly. "Did Shepard really drive it off a cliff?"

"Yep. It was when we were coming to rescue you. She decided going down the road was too slow and too obvious. Turns out she was right; by taking the shortcut we got behind the armatures waiting to ambush us and pasted them, but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"It was a good twenty metres higher than she thought it was. My stomach hasn't been the same since, and I still see the boiling lake of lava every time I close my eyes." Garrus chuckled. "Anyway, if you want to come down to the armoury with me, I'll help you get prepped, if you like."

Liara nodded, apprehensive but determined. "Thanks, Garrus, I would appreciate that." She looked over at Karin. "See you later, Doctor."

"Count on it, my dear. Good luck, and Godspeed, to both of you."

* * *

"Wow," Kowalski broke in. "That's a hell of a baptism of fire. My first mission was a walkabout on Elysium. I didn't see any action till I was at least four drops in."

"Lightweight," Karin chuckled. "Mine was Shanxi. Even if it was unintentional, it was one hell of a ride."

"I bet. You'll need to tell me about that as well."

"Later, my boy. One story at a time, eh?"

"Yeah, all right. So, they dropped on Binthu. Did they find those Cerberus bastards?"

"Yes they did. And a few more things they weren't really bargaining for…"

* * *

"Shepard to Chakwas."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"We're done here, all hostiles eliminated, all data secured. We've found Admiral Kahoku's body, and a xenomorph life form we can't readily identify. Like some kind of giant spider." There was a pause, then the commander continued, "Kahoku wasn't killed by the alien species, whatever it is, though. He looks like he hasn't been touched. We're going to need a post mortem."

"I'll get prepped right away," Karin assured her commander. "Can you bring a specimen of the unidentified species as well, please? I can try to identify them."

"Thanks, Doc, will do." Shepard sounded troubled. "We'll check in as soon as we're aboard."

"Copy that, Commander. See you soon."


End file.
